Coming of the Twilight
by Fury Cutter
Summary: Its been a year since Jaden left Duel Academy. However two of his enemies have resurfaced and have joined together to form something even deadlier, can Jaden recover his former strength to combat this new evil or will he be crushed by it?
1. A Hero’s Calling

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_Blah_- Written text  
**"Blah"**- Spirits  


* * *

_Yugioh GX  
_Coming of the Twilight

Chapter 1: A hero's calling

"Neos Wiseman, finish him off." In a blinding flash of light the duel ended, his defeated opponent falling to his knees, "That's game."

After collecting his winnings our hero, Jaden Yuki, walked back to his van, his home since leaving Duel Academy. After stowing his money in the glove box he started the engine had took off for this next destination, this had been his life since leaving the academy, driving round the country and making a living by entering duels be they minor ones against regular people or tournaments both big and small. Sure he wasn't Aster or Zane having sponsors and living in big hotels but he was happy.

**"How long are you going to continue living like this?"**

Jaden didn't even need to look beside him to know Yubel was seating in the passenger seat beside him, a familiar looking fat cat sitting on her lap. "As long as it takes." He replied his eyes fixed on the road ahead.

Later that evening Jaden had pulled into a gas station to spend the night, in the back of his van there was a futon spread out for him to sleep on as well as a mini fridge an electric heater a hot plate and a light dangling from the ceiling. He was currently seated in the back waiting for his ramen to heat up when the cell phone he'd gotten from Axel Brodie began ringing.

Grabbing the phone Jaden saw that he had a text message.

_Jaden Yuki_  
_Be at the shrine on Nokogiri Yama in 3 days._

"I wonder what this is?" he wondered aloud, he then turned to Yubel who was still seated in the passenger seat staring up at the sky, she could almost sense something in the air and it bothered her, she couldn't say for sure what it was but she knew that she didn't like it.

* * *

Three days later Jaden found himself driving along the roads of Chiba, a small island located just off the coast of Tokyo bay, heading up Nokogiri Yama. Soon enough he found himself standing beneath the largest statue of Buddha in the country with Pharaoh at his side. He was clad in a black denim and faded jeans as well as a red t-shirt and his duel disk strapped to his arm.

He had been waiting for nearly 20 minutes now and yet no one had approached him, he was about to give up and leave when a person wearing a cloak came into view.

The figure approached the Buddha and Jaden assumed they were offering a prayer, he then turned to leave.

"Jaden Yuki." A voice spoke up; Jaden looked round and saw the cloaked person was approaching him.

"That's me." Jaden replied, "I take it you're the one who called me here."

"That's correct." The figure said, "I have called you here to test you."

"Test me?" Jaden said in a confused.

The figure then grabbed Jaden's arm, "There is little time, your test shall begin now." Jaden felt something strike him in the chest and he blacked out.

* * *

When he opened them again he found himself in a strange place, there was no sign of anything on the horizon and only a layer of fog on the ground, it was kinda like the place where he had dueled Yubel a void of nothing. **"Jaden, are you alright?"**

Just then Jaden felt a hand on his shoulder and looking up he found Yubel kneeling down next to him as well as Pharaoh, the duel spirits eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, I think so." He replied, "Where are we?"

**"I don't know, I cannot sense anything in this realm except for you and I.**" Yubel told him as she helped him to his feet, **"We are completely alone."**

"Not quite." The pair looked round and found the cloaked man from the shrine standing not too far from them.

"It's you." Jaden said, "Who are you, where have you taken us?"

"It is as I said, I have brought you hear to test you." The man replied, "As to who I am…" he then grabbed a hold of the cloak and tore it off revealing he was wearing golden armor and a helmet with horns on it as well as a flowing red cloak.

Jaden's eye widened in shock, "Wait your Captain Gold."

**"That's right,"** The captain replied, just then the armor on his left arm morphed into a duel disk and he took out a deck of cards from a holster on his belt, **"Now young one, your test begins."**

Scowling slightly Jaden activated his own duel disk and inserted his own cards, he then turned to Yubel, "You better return to your card just in case." Yubel then nodded before vanishing. Jaden then turned back to his opponent, "Ok, then get your game on."

"DUEL!!"

[CGLP: 4000] The captain drew his first card, **"For my move I shall place one card face down and summon a monster in defence mode. Turn end."** Two brown backed cards appeared on the field.

[JLP: 4000] Jaden drew his first card, "Alright then, I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman."

Elemental Hero Sparkman  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400/Level: 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior

The blue and gold clad hero appeared on the field. "Sparkman take out his monster, Static Shockwave…" Electrical energy emerged from the hero's hand at the opponents which was revealed to be a kid wearing a red and green costume with a mask on its face before it shattered into data.

Elemental Hero Boy Wonder  
ATK: 600/DEF: 700/Level: 2/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior/Effect  
When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 monster with "Elemental Hero" in its title that has an ATK of 1500 or less in face-up Attack Position from your Deck. Then shuffle your Deck.

"**The monster you just destroyed was the Elemental Hero Boy Wonder."** The captain told Jaden.

"Boy Wonder?" Jaden said confused.

**"Yes and because of its destruction I can now summon out a new hero from my deck with 1500 points or less."** The captain explained, **"Behold Elemental Hero Ocean."**

Elemental Hero Ocean  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, you can return 1 "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" monster from your side of the field or your Graveyard to its owner's hand.

A blue skinned aquatic man appeared on the field. Jaden stared at it in shock, "Ocean. But that's Koyo's monster, your using his deck aren't you."

**"I see you do remember this card."** the captain replied, **"You are correct, is this is the deck that once belonged to Koyo Hibiki. Now let us continue."**

Jaden stared at his opponent, _'Ok if he is using Koyo's deck then he'll want to summon Woodsmen next in order to fusion summon Terra Firma, that means his face down is Terra Firma Gravity.'_ "I play a face down and end my turn."

**"Then it's my move."** The captain announced as he drew, **"I summon out Elemental Hero Stratos."**

Elemental Hero Stratos  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 300/Level: 4/Attribute: Wind/Type: Warrior/Effect  
When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can select and activate 1 of these effects:  
● Destroy Spell or Trap Cards on the field up to the number of other "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero", and "Evil Hero" monsters you control.  
● Select and add 1 "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero", or "Evil Hero" monster from your Deck to your hand.

A muscular blue skinned man wearing armor and white pants and a pair of wings with turbines in them appeared. **"I'll now use Stratos's ability to transfer an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand."** The captain announced as he picked up another card from his deck. **"Now Stratos attack."** The turbines on Stratos's wings began spinning creating a gale force wind.

"I don't think so," Jaden announced, "Go trap card, Invincible Hero."

Invincible Hero  
Type: Basic  
Select 1 monster on your side of the field. The selected monster cannot be destroyed by battle until the End Phase of this turn.

The wind struck Sparkman however he was able to shrug it off." [JLP: 3800].

Jaden drew again, "Ok I play Polymerization to fuse Sparkman with Hero Bladedge to create Elemental Hero Plasma Vice."

Polymerization  
Type: Basic  
Send Fusion-Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck.

Elemental Hero Bladedge  
ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800/Level: 7/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Effect  
During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

Elemental Hero Plasma Vice  
ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300/Level: 8/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Bladedge"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During battle between this attacking card and a Defence Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. By discarding 1 card from your hand, destroy 1 monster in Attack Position your opponent controls.

Both monsters vanished into a swirling vortex and from it emerged an even more buff version of Sparkman with large golden armoured gantlets on its arms. "Plasma, take out his Stratos, Plasma Pulsation." Plasma Vice grabbed a hold of Stratos and released waves of electrical energy destroying it. [CGLP: 3200]

**"That's quite an impressive monster."** The captain commented.

"Thanks." Jaden replied.

The captain drew. **"I use Oceans ability to return Stratos from my graveyard to my hand."** A card slid out of his graveyard and placed it back it back in his hand.

**"And now I shall summon Stratos again and move another monster from my deck to my hand."** The winged hero appeared once more, **"Now I shall use the spell Hero's Bond to summon out Elemental Hero's Woodsmen and Ice Edge both in defence mode."**

Hero's Bond  
Type: Basic  
Activate only while there is a face-up "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero", or "Evil Hero" monster on the field. Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower "Elemental Hero" monsters from your hand.

Elemental Hero Woodsmen  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, you can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

Elemental Hero Ice Edge  
ATK: 800/DEF: 900/Level: 3/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Once per turn, by discarding 1 card from your hand, this card can attack directly. When this card inflicts damage due to a Direct Attack, destroy 1 Set Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls.

Two more monsters appeared on the field, one who looked be made of wood with moss growing on him whilst the other was a kid wearing spiky looking armor and helmet. "Nice line up, too bad they don't come close to my Plasma Vice." Jaden commented. **"Is that what you think?"** The captain asked, **"I play a face down, switch my Ocean to defence mode and end my turn."**

Jaden drew, _'Now who do I pick, I can do more damage if I take out Ice Edge but his Woodsmen's ability allows him to add Polymerization to his hand. Then again his Ocean's ability is pretty bothersome as well. I know he wants to summon Terra Firma so if I get rid of either Woodsmen or Ocean he won't be able to.'_ "I play the spell card De-Fusion, which splits my Plasma into Sparkman and Bladedge."

De-Fusion  
Type: Quick-play  
Return 1 Fusion Monster on the field to the Fusion Deck. In addition, if all the Fusion Material Monsters that were used for the Fusion Summon of that Fusion Monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them all to the field.

There was a flash and Sparkman and Bladedge appeared with Plasma Vice had been moments before. "Go Sparkman, take out his Ocean." Sparkman fired off another electrical blast that destroyed the aquatic hero. "Now Bladedge, take out Woodsmen with Power Edge." The gold clad hero dived towards Woodsmen ready to cleave it in two.

**"Nice try, I activate my trap Defender Hero."** The captain announced.

Defender Hero  
Type: Basic  
Activate this card when a monster you control is selected as an attack target, switch the attack target to a "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" monsters you control.

"**With this I change the target of your attack; your target is now my Stratos."** Woodsmen then vanished and was replaced by Stratos [CGLP: 2400].

Captain Gold then took his turn, **"I use Woodsmen's ability to add ****Polymerization to my hand."**

"But why, Ocean is gone so you can't summon Terra Firma?" Jaden asked.

**"Terra Firma is not this decks only powerful monster,"** Captain Gold retorted, **"Allow me to show another of its greatest perils, I will use Polymerization to fuse Woodsmen and Ice Edge to create the Elemental Hero Gaia."**

Elemental Hero Gaia  
ATK: 2200/DEF: 2600/Level: 6/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Effect  
1 "Elemental Hero" monster + 1 EARTH Monster  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Fusion Summoned, select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Until the end of this turn, that monster's ATK is halved and this card gains the same amount of ATK.

Both Ice Edge and Woodsmen vanished then the ground shook and cracked open and a large man covered a black armor rose up. "Whoa," Jaden said, "That's huge. Even so my Bladedge is stronger."

**"Is that what you think."** The captain replied, **"I use Gaia's ability which cuts the strength of your Bladedge in half, then in return Gaia's strength goes up by the same amount."** (EHBW 2600→1300/EHG 2200→3500).

**Gaia attack with Continent Hammer."** Gaia's arms rose above its head and brought them down crushing Bladedge [JLP: 1600].

Jaden then took his turn, the only monster he had left was Sparkman and the powered up Gaia could crush it in one blow. If he ever needed a lucky draw now was the time. "I play Graceful Charity; I draw 3 cards as long as I ditch 2."

Graceful Charity  
Type: Basic  
Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.

Jaden picked up 3 new cards then discarded 2. "I play Polymerization to fuse Sparkman with Clayman to fusion summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant."

Elemental Hero Clayman  
ATK: 800/DEF: 2000/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant  
ATK: 800/DEF: 2000/Level: 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Clayman"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. Once per turn, by discarding 1 card from your hand, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card.

The familiar fusion vortex appeared and from it emerged the large armoured hero, "Now I use Thunder Giants ability, I discard a card to destroy your Gaia." Thunder Giant released a burst of electrical energy that destroyed Gaia.

"Thunder Giant attack directly, Static Blast." Thunder Giant unleashed another burst of electrical energy this time at the captain who didn't even flinch as the lighting struck him.

"That's game." Jaden announced.

**"Is it, I think not."** Captain Gold replied, **"Not as long as I have this, the trap Defence Draw."**

Defence Draw  
Type: Basic  
Activate only during damage calculation during your opponent's turn. The Battle Damage you would receive becomes 0. Draw 1 card.

Jaden growled as the Captain drew his card. "I play a face down and end my turn."

The captain drew. **"I play the spell Legacy of a Hero, and because Ocean Woodsman and Stratos are in my grave I draw three cards."**

Legacy of a Hero  
Type: Basic  
Activate only if there are at least 2 Level 4 or higher "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" monsters in your Graveyard. Draw 3 cards.

The captain drew again. **"I summon out the Elemental Hero Flash in defence mode. Turn end."**

Elemental Hero Flash  
ATK: 1100/DEF: 1600/Level: 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior/Effect  
When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, by removing from play this card and 3 different "Elemental Hero" monsters in your Graveyard, select 1 Normal Spell Card in your Graveyard and add it to your hand.

A man in a blue skin tight outfit and silver armor appeared. Jaden then drew, "Thunder Giant attack." The giant released another burst that destroyed the opponent's monster.

**"Flash's ability now activates, I remove it and 3 other Elemental Hero's in my grave from play to add a spell card from my grave to my hand."** The captain announced, he then took removed 5 cards from his graveyard and returned 4 of them to the holster whilst adding the 5th to his hand. He then took his turn, **"I use the ****Polymerization I brought back and fuse my Elemental Hero's Voltic and Knospe to ****fusion summon Elemental Hero The Shining."**

Elemental Hero Knospe  
ATK: 600/DEF: 1000/Level: 3/Attribute: Earth/Type: Plant/Effect  
Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, it gains 100 ATK and loses 100 DEF. While you control another face-up "Elemental Hero" monster, your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target and this card can attack your opponent directly.

Elemental Hero Voltic  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/Level: 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Thunder/Effect  
When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can Special Summon 1 of your removed from play "Elemental Hero" monsters.

Elemental Hero The Shining  
ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100/Level: 8/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
1 "Elemental Hero" monster + 1 LIGHT monster  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains 300 ATK for each of your removed from play "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" monsters. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, add 2 "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" monsters that have been removed from play to your hand.

"**The Shining's ability now activates granting him 300 points for each Elemental Hero that has been removed from play, there are 4 removed from play giving it 1200 more points."** The captain explained (EHS 2600→3800), **"Shining destroy his Thunder Giant, Divine Flash!"**

The Shining released an almighty burst of light that destroyed Thunder Giant and knocking Jaden to his knees. [JLP: 200].

Breathing heavily tried to get back to his feet. **"Humph, pathetic."** Captain Gold snorted.

"Excuse me?" Jaden demanded.

**"Look at you, you're like a dull blade."** The captain commented, **"The way you've spent the last year has dulled your duelists instincts. Where is the Jaden Yuki who saved the world from the Sacred Beasts, the Light of Destruction and Nightshroud? When was the last time you had a real duel against a duelist that offered you a challenge and forced you to use your full strength. If you do not come at me with your true power then I shall crush you and you will disappear into nothing."**

Jaden stared at the golden hero, his words cutting deeper than any blade, _'Is he right, have my dueling instincts become dull? I thought I had become stronger but was I wrong, did my ego just blind me to the truth? Was my 3 years at Duel Academy for nothing?'_

Just then he recalled something. _"Yugi-san, I'll become stronger. And when the time comes..."_

_'That's right I swore to Yugi that I would become a stronger duelist and only then would I face his again. To do that I must duel with all my strength, I owe it not only to Yugi and myself but also to Koyo the man responsible for the path I'm on now.'_

Jaden got back to his feet his expression, changed as he prepared to draw his new card, "No more fears, no more doubts. I will duel with all my heart and soul. Draw."

On the other side of the field the captain was smiling underneath his helmet, _**'That's right Jaden, come at me with everything.'**_

Jaden drew his next card, "I play the spell Covert Contact, and I send Aqua Dolphin from hand and Grand Mole from my deck to the graveyard to draw two new cards."

Covert Contact  
Type: Basic  
Activate only while you control no monsters. Send 1 "Neo-Spacian" monster from your hand and 1 from your Deck to the Graveyard. Then draw 2 cards.

Jaden drew again and saw what he had drawn before looking up at Captain Gold, "Captain meet the three spell cards that will spell your doom. First is Cacoon Party. I summon two Chrysalis's from deck, Chrysalis Pantail and Chrysalis Pinny."

Cacoon Party  
Type: Basic  
Special Summon 1 "Chrysalis" monster from your Deck for each "Neo-Spacian" monster with a different name in your Graveyard.

Chrysalis Pantail  
ATK: 800/DEF: 300/Level: 3/Attribute:/Type: Beast/Effect  
You can Tribute this card while "Neo Space" is on the field to Special Summon 1 "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" from your hand or Deck.

Chrysalis Pinny  
ATK: 100/DEF: 700/Level: 2/ Attribute: Light/Type: Plant/Effect  
You can Tribute this card while "Neo Space" is face-up on the field to Special Summon 1 "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" from your hand or Deck.

There were two small burst of light and a black and black and white kitten with red eyes and an alien like creature both of who were wrapped in some sort of clear-ish membrane appeared.

"Spell card 2, Contact. This evolves my Chrysalis's into Neo-Spacian's Dark Panther and Glowmoss." Both the membranes were torn apart as the creatures inside them grew into two of the residents of Neo Space.

Contact  
Type: Basic  
Send all "Chrysalis" monsters you control to the Graveyard, and Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is written in the card text of those cards.

Neo-Spacian Dark Panther  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 500/Level: 3/ Attribute: Dark/Type: Beast/Effect  
Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. While you control this face-up card, until the end of this turn this card's name is treated as the selected monster's name, and it gets the selected monster's effect(s).

Neo-Spacian Glow Moss  
ATK: 300/DEF: 900/Level: 3/Attribute: Light/Type: Plant/Effect  
When this card attacks or is attacked, your opponent draws 1 card. Reveal that card, and based on its type apply the proper effect: ● Monster: End the Battle Phase. ● Spell: You can change this card's attack to a direct attack. ● Trap: This monster is changed to Defence Position.

"Spell card 3, O-Oversoul. This lets me summon a normal Elemental Hero from my graveyard and chose Elemental Hero Neos."

O-Oversoul  
Type: Basic  
Select 1 "Elemental Hero" Normal Monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it.

Elemental Hero Neos  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/Level: 7/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior

The muscular alien hero appeared on the field. "Now I invoke the powers of the universe to call forth one of the most powerful hero's, I use triple contact fusion to call forth… Elemental Hero Chaos Neos."

All three of Jaden's monsters leapt into a vortex in the sky and from it emerged a black skinned man with white armor and bat wings.

Elemental Hero Chaos Neos  
ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/Level: 9/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" + "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss"  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by returning the above cards you control to your Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). During the End Phase, return this card to the Fusion Deck then Set all face-up monsters currently on the field. Once per turn, you can toss a coin 3 times and apply the appropriate effect: ● 3 Heads: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. ● 2 Heads: This turn, the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls are negated. ● 1 Head: Return all monsters you control to their owner's hand.

Jaden then reached into his pocket and took out a coin, "Chaos Neos's ability depends how many times I can call heads."

He then tossed it into the air and caught it three times getting the following results: heads tails heads. Jaden smirked, "Two heads, that means The Shining's abilities are negated." (EHS 3800→2600).

"Chaos Neos, attack The Shining with Chaos Flash." Chaos Neos released a stream of bats from his wings that attacked The Shining and began gnawing a way at him until he shattered into data." [JLP: 2000]

**"Nice job Jaden however The Shining's ability now activates."** The captain told the hero duelist.

"But Chaos Neos negates special abilities?" Jaden said in a confused tone.

**"Not this one, when The Shining ****is sent to the Graveyard I can take any 2 Elemental Hero's that have been removed from play and add them to my hand."** The captain explained as he took out 2 cards from his deck holster and showed them to Jaden, **"I choose Woodsmen and Ocean. I must say your last move was impressive; you have begun to regain your former strength. Because of this on my next turn I shall summon the hero who surpasses Neos, Elemental Hero Terra Firma."**

"As much as I want to see Terra Firma in action there is no next turn." Jaden replied, "I play Contact Out which splits apart Chaos Neos."

Contact Out  
Type: Quick-Play  
Return 1 "Neos" Fusion Monster you control to the Fusion Deck. If all the Fusion Material Monsters listed on that Fusion Monster are in your Deck, you can Special Summon them.

Chaos Neos glowed and separated into Neos Dark Panther and Glow Moss. "Neos end this, Wrath of Neos…."

Neos leapt into the air and delivered a mighty blow on Captain Gold ending the duel [CGLP: 0].

"That's game." Jaden then fell to his knees; he hadn't felt this worn out from duelling since his third year competing in duels whilst wearing thosbio bands of Vipers. Yubel and Pharaoh suddenly appeared at his side and wrapped her arms around him, **"Jaden, are you alright?"** Yubel asked as the cat gave a concerned mew.

"Yeah, but I haven't felt this beat since Vipers survival duels." Jaden replied as she supported him.

Just then they noticed Captain Gold walking towards them, **"Congratulations, you passed the test."** He told the brunette.

Alright I passed your test now tell me why you brought me here." Jaden demanded.

**"And I shall, but first you passed the test so here is your prize."** The captain then held out his deck to Jaden.

"Koyo's deck, I…I can't accept this." Jaden told the captain, "There are Koyo's cards; his heart and soul resonate within them. That's why I could never use them"

**"Jaden Koyo Hibiki was a great duelist and out of everyone he chose you to carry on his legacy that's why he gave you his cards."** The captain told him, **"And you will need them. You wanted to know why I brought you here, the answer is simple. I had to see if you were strong enough."**

"Strong enough for what?" Jaden asked.

**"Something that never should have occurred has happened."** The captain replied, "**Something that threatens us all**."

The area around them began to change and an image of Jaden defeating Nightshroud and saving everyone from the world of darkness came into view.

**"When you defeated Nightshroud you forced him off the planet back into space, when he did he encountered another enemy of yours: the Light of Destruction. Being completely opposed to one another these two primal forces of the universe clashed with one another but when they did they somehow merged with one another creating a new life form of terrible power." **

"A new life form?" Jaden said in a confused tone.

**"Yes and now it threatens everything."** The captain turned his gaze to Yubel, **"You know of what I speak."**

Yubel stared at the golden hero, **"You don't mean the presence I've been sensing?"**

**"That is correct."** The captain replied, he returned his focus on Jaden, **"Jaden, you are our only hope. Whilst it will take time for you to recover your full strength that is a luxury we do not have."**

The captain snapped his fingers and a strong wind began to blow causing the smoke that covered the ground to rise up and wrap itself around Jaden Yubel and Pharaoh.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jaden cried as the smoke concealed him and Yubel from view. When the wind dropped the trio had vanished.

Still staring at the spot where Jaden had been Captain Gold removed his helmet revealing the face of a man with dark hair and sporting glasses, _'Jaden, good luck.'_

* * *

AN Hey there my loyal public I'm back. In case your your wondering I got the idea for a GX story so I figured I'd post this and see how well it dose, if it gets enough attention I'll continue but I can't predict how friequent the updates will be. Sounds selfish I know however the writer on depend on the feedback we get.

Also if you don't know who Koyo Hibiki is go read the manga and dince the first 3 volumes are already out you have no excuse.

Anyway thats me done, remember to leave your comments.


	2. Clash of Destiny

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
**"Blah"**- Spirit_

* * *

_

_Yugioh GX_  
Coming of the Twilight

Chapter 2: Clash of Destiny 

All there was was the darkness that surrounded him and but at the same time the feel of something warm could be felt, on the horizon could be seen a tiny speck of light that seemed to be radiating the warmth.

Groaning Jaden begrudgingly opened his eyes found himself seated looking up through a panel of glass with the sun burning through it and surrounded by tall trees, it didn't take him long to realize that he was back in his van, _'Wha…, How did I get here?'_

**"Jaden."**

Hearing his name Jaden looked over and saw Yubel sitting next to him. "Yubel, What's going on?"

**"Maybe you should take a look at yourself first."** The spirit replied. Confused at her words Jaden looked down and to his surprise found he was clad in his academy uniform (the one he wore in season 4).

He then started the engine and began to drive through the woods being careful not to hit any of the trees as he made his way through the woods, _'If I'm in my uniform could it also mean…'_

After driving the van emerged from the trees into a clearing that had a river running through it, Jaden the leapt out of the van so he could look around and looking at the skyline saw there was a large mound of rock rising above the tree line only it wasn't a mountain but a volcano. "I'm…I'm back on academy island. But why, why here of all places?"

Dozens of questions buzzing through his mind our hero got back in his vehicle with the intent on heading towards his old dorm, he might run into somebody there and he figured he might as well check out his old room whilst he was at it. His journey through the forest took him a while however this time he wasn't lost like when after acquiring his Neos deck.

Soon enough the trees thinned and he arrived on the west side of the island the building coming into view, however upon reaching it any hope he had of running into someone were quickly scrapped. Whist the red dorm had always been the most basic of the four student dorms but it had been kept in reasonable shape, now part of it had been demolished whilst the part of the structure that was still standing looked run down and uncared for.

_'What the…'_ Jaden then checked the remaining rooms but failed to find anyone, the place was completely abandoned. Finding nothing he decided to check the Ra yellow dorm and discover it was still there but it had been painted completely white.

"What's going on here? How come the red dorm is in such bad condition and the Ra's dorms new paint job?" Jaden wondered aloud, he was beginning to get a very bad feeling and he had one more dorm to check out before heading to the main building: the Obelisk blue dorm.

Arriving Jaden discovered that it was also painted completely white. The uneasy feeling that Jaden had was feeling was changing to one of dread, the destruction of the red dorm and the yellow and blue dorms could only mean one thing. Knowing that there was only one place left he could be sure he headed towards the main academy building and headed for the main lecture hall.

* * *

Entering the room Jaden was surrounded by a sea of people clad in white confirming his suspicions, Captain Gold had somehow transported him back in time to his second year. But why, doing so would mean he would have to deal with the Society of Light again as well as take on this new threat. All around him the sea of students fixed their eyes on him. In the corner the five who had been Jaden's friends during his time at the school Alexis Rhodes Bastion Misawa Syrus Trusdale Tyranno Hasselberry (who, amazingly, was minus his bandana and wearing sleeves) and Chazz Princeton were staring at the new arrival in surprise.

"No way, master Sartorius told us that Jaden would never return." Chazz told the others, "And there's no way his predictions can be wrong."

"Who cares Jaden has returned." Syrus replied.

Just then Hasselberry grabbed him in a head lock, "You take that back shrimp, master Sartorius showed us all the greatness of the light. You show him some respect."

"I know that Hasselberry, what I mean is now that he's back we can get him to join us. Think of just how powerful the Society with Jaden on our side." Syrus told his muscle bound friend.

"Pah who needs Jaden; I am the only one that master Sartorius needs." Chazz retorted, "I shall defeat him and make it a shining example of my greatness."

"Oh please, Jaden can duel circles around you." Alexis said in a frustrated tone, "If anyone is going to defeat him it will be me."

"As much as I'm enjoying this verbal banter, isn't anyone curious about where Jaden has been?" Bastion spoke up, "After all according to master Sartorius Jaden had been 'dealt' with."

Not too far from them Aster was seated and wondering the same thing.

"Slacker there you are." Crowler told our hero, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry for my absence." Jaden told the professor, "I had some…soul searching to do. However before I can allow you to continue there's something I need to do."

He then turned his gaze on Aster and pointed at him, "Aster you and me have some unfinished business, what say we settle it in Obelisk arena in about two hours."

"Ha and why should I accept your challenge, after all I already beat you." Aster snorted.

"So what, I keep beating Chazz but that never stops him." Jaden said offhandedly (Chazz: Slacker, I'll make you see the light!), "So are you going to accept or back down, after all what would your fan club think if you ran away from a simple school boy."

Aster glared at our hero, "Fine, if you like losing so much then who am I to deny you. You'll get your duel."

"Good to hear it." Jaden replied, he then turned round and headed out of the room.

* * *

Jaden left the academy building with the intent of heading back to his van in order to prepare for his duel with Aster but these plans were quickly put on hold when he heard his name being called and looking round saw Alexis Bastion Hasselberry Syrus and Chazz all of whom were clad in society colours headed towards him.

"Jaden where have you been?" Syrus asked, "After Aster beat you, you vanished without trace."

Jaden took in the sight of his friends clad in the white uniforms of the society, he remember the first time he battled against the Light and how it had tried to weaken him by recruiting his friends and turning them against him. However that time he had Syrus and Hasselberry at his side, now they were on the side of the enemy.

"Guys, what's happened to you? What's with the get up?"

"You like, we joined an organization called the Society of Light." Alexis explained, "Were dedicated to bring all the peoples of the worlds together and create a perfect world without darkness or suffering. Instead all peoples of the world will stand together and bask in the eternal glory of the light."

"That's right sarge, our leader master Sartorius has shown us the error of our ways and how meaningless our previous ideas about the world are and our places in it were." Hasselberry added.

"What do you think Jaden, come join us." Syrus said eagerly, "Master Sartorius has done so much for us; I know he can also help you."

"No thanks," Jaden replied, "Why did you guys join anyway?"

"Quiet dork." Chazz barked at the hero duelist, "Master Sartorius is a great man. On the day you left I was wondering the island when I met him, in my duel with him he showed me the futility of denying my destiny, he showed me the light and gave me a purpose to spread his message first to the people of this island then to the whole world."

"Sooo, some guy beats you in a duel and he suddenly becomes your messiah." Jaden commented.

"You have to admit Chazz it does sound rather ridiculous when you think about it." Bastion added.

"Hey who was it who got you and Alexis into the society." Chazz hissed, "Master Sartorius has opened our eyes, he showed us how futile our old lives were and now we have been moulded into beings that seeks enlightenment truth and purity."

"So what do you say Jaden, will you join us? Will you join us and help spread the message and bring others into the light?" Alexis said holding out her hands to Jaden who just stared at her.

"No, I'm sorry but no. Look at you all; look at what's happened to you, you've abandon all your beliefs and ideals, your goals and your dreams. If that's the kind of person you become by joining then I think I'll pass." He then turned his back on them and began walking away.

"But Jaden, we're offering you power." Alexis cried out.

Jaden stopped in his track, reaching into his jacket he took out the deck that had once belonged to Koyo.

"I already have all the power I need." He replied, he then started walking again, "Now if you excuse me I have a duel to prepare for."

"You just wait Jaden, you will see the light. Everyone will see the light." Chazz yelled at the hero duelist's retreating back.

* * *

As soon as he was at his van Jaden took out his keys, unlocked the door and jumped inside shutting the door behind him. Seating himself on his futon Jaden took out his deck and Koyo's and spread them out in front of him.

**"I can imagine that was difficult for you."** Yubel's voice was heard from the passenger seat up front.

"Nothing I can do about it at the moment." Jaden replied, "Have you had any idea as to why we were sent back in time?"

**"One theory does spring to mind,"** Yubel replied, **"Gold said that Nightshroud merged with the Light of Destruction and according to you that Sartorius guy was possessed by it. So maybe he's the key to finding out what this new enemy is and where we can find it. Or at the very least has some information we need."**

"I hadn't thought of that." Jaden replied as he began arranging the cards.

**"Jaden can I ask you something?"** Yubel asked, **"Whose Koyo Hibiki? I read your thoughts when you were dueling gold and you said that he was the one responsible for the path you were on, what did you mean by that?"**

Jaden placed his cards on the floor, "A year after I sent you into space I broke my leg playing baseball and ended up in hospital, it was there I met Koyo. He was a pro duelist and he's the one who inspired me to play an Elemental Hero deck."

Jaden told her about Koyo and his sister Midori, how every day the two of them would play duel monsters, even after he'd been released from the hospital. After of course what had happened to him, and through all this Yubel sat there patiently listening to Jaden's story.

* * *

In another part of the island Aster was walking along a corridor headed towards a particular room, upon reaching it he discovered two students in white blazers standing outside it. "

Let me through, I need to see Sartorius." He told them pair in a commanding tone, the two of them glanced at one another before stepping aside allowing the pro duelist to enter.

Inside was an almost barren room painted pure white, in its centre was a chair with a high back before a table in which was seated his friend manager and mentor Sartorius. On the table was a deck tarot card's, the tools of the diviner's trade, covered by a traditional cloth.

"Aster, I was wondering when you would be dropping by." Sartorius said, his voice carrying a serpent like quality to it.

"Let's drop the pleasantries, neither of us has the time." Aster replied, "Why didn't you warn me about Jaden, I'm sure you're aware of his reappearance just now."

Aster couldn't see Sartorius's face but if he could he would have seen the look of shock on the fortune teller's face, _'How can this be? I foresaw the future and I saw that Jaden had been contained. So how can he be back and why did I not foresee this?'_

Removing the cloth from his deck Sartorius mixed them together and from them picked out five cards arranging them as a row of two then a row of three beneath them, these would tell him what the future would. The first cards were, surprisingly, The Hierophant which represented Aster and The Fool which represented Jaden. Sartorius scowled at this as The Fool had not appeared in some time meaning Jaden really had returned.

He then moved on to the second row. The first card was The Chariot which was upright symbolising victory but for whom was unclear.

The second card was The Seven of Swords also referred to as The Thief representing covert activities and sacrifice but again for whom it was referring to was unclear.

He was down to the final card, this would reveal everything, he was about to turn it over when, as if by some supernatural force, it was blown off the table landing diagonally on the floor.

_'How strange, this has fallen on the diagonal.'_ Sartorius though as he picked it up and turning over discovered it to be The Death.

Studying it for a few seconds Sartorius looked back at the cards on the table and tried to make sense of what they were trying to tell him but for the first time in the longest time he could not make any sense out the arrangement before him.

"Aster do not underestimate Jaden, he is a dangerous opponent." The fortune teller told his charge.

Aster stared at the long haired feeling unsure of what he was telling him, "Ha, what do I need to worry about. After all how can I lose when destiny is on my side?" With that he strolled off.

* * *

Sometime later the entire student body as well as the staff were gathered in Obelisk arena waiting for the highly anticipated rematch Aster and Jaden.

Aster was already on the stage with his arms crossed and his arms closed, in his mind's eye he was visualising all the time he had spent with his father, _'Don't worry dad, I swear as long as I use the cards you designed I'll never lose to anyone.'_

Standing on the upper part of the arena Alexis and the others were gathered against the railing. "It's almost time and Jaden hasn't shown up yet." Bastion commented looking at his watch.

"Ha, maybe he actually used his brain for a change and chickened out." Alexis scoffed.

"He'd better show up, the only one he will lose to is me." Chazz stated, "It is my destiny to defeat Jaden and bring him into the light."

"Oh clam up." Hasselberry retorted, "We've all heard your little 'defeating Jaden' shtick before and it wasn't that interesting the first time."

Before Hasselberry and Chazz could start fighting all five of them felt a familiar presence and looking round saw Sartorius walking towards them.

"Master Sartorius, what's he doing here?" Syrus wondered aloud.

"Yeah, he's never come to see any of the duels before." Alexis added.

"Master, it's an honour to have you join us, but if you don't mind me asking why are you here?" Chazz asked, "It's just a duel against another lame duelist. Aster will crush him and he will see the light."

Sartorius didn't answer his minions question, he kept his eyes firmly fixed on the stage, _'I have to see this duel for myself, only then will I be able to make sense of what the cards are telling me.'_

A few more minutes passed by and still no sign of Jaden.

"Looks like you were right Alexis, the loser has chickened out." Chazz said in a frustrated tone, he then turned to Sartorius,"Master allow me to go find him, I'll drag him here and I'll defeat him myself."

"That won't be necessary." Sartorius told him.

Confused the five some turned their attention to where Sartorius's attention was focused and standing there in the entrance was Jaden.

The hero duelist looked up his gaze catching those of Sartorius, for a split second his eyes changed to those of Yubels fixing the fortune teller with a cold glare before reverting to their normal colour.

Up in the gantry Sartorius gave a small flinch, something had happened to Jaden and it was something that changed everything.

A small feeling of satisfaction at seeing the fortune teller flinch, Jaden approached the stage and took his place opposite Aster.

"So look who finally decided to show up." Aster taunted.

"My apologies, I was making a few last minute adjustments to my deck." Jaden told him as he inserted his cards into the deck slot of his duel disk, "After all I'd hate to disappoint my public by not putting on a good show."

"Oh don't worry they will." Aster said coolly as he did the same.

"Then let's start shall we." Jaden replied. "DUEL!!!"

"Here we go." Alexis said as she gripped the guard rail.

"Don't worry, Aster won't lose. He already knows Jaden's deck inside and out, there's no way he can lose." Bastion assured her.

[ALP: 4000] Aster drew his first card, "For my turn I summon out my Destiny Hero- Diamond Dude."

Destiny Hero- Diamond Dude  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600/Level: 4/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Once per turn, you can reveal the top card of your Deck. If it is a Normal Spell Card, send it to the Graveyard and you can activate its effect during the Main Phase of your next turn. If the card is not a Normal Spell Card, place it on the bottom of your Deck.

A man wearing a black outfit with gem like growths stickling out of it and a ragged green cape appeared. "Now I use his ability to flip the top card on my deck and if it's a basic spell card it's sent to the graveyard but I can activate its effect on my next turn."

Aster drew his top card, "Well will you look at that, Graceful Charity." He then sent the card to the graveyard. "I'll now play a face down and end my turn.

[JLP: 4000] Jaden drew, looking at his hand he discovered that several of Koyo's cards were in his hand, _'I don't want to play too many of these right away, I better limit myself for this duel.'_ "Alright then I summon Elemental Hero Stratos."

Elemental Hero Stratos  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 300/Level: 4/Attribute: Wind/Type: Warrior/Effect  
When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can select and activate 1 of these effects:  
● Destroy Spell or Trap Cards on the field up to the number of other "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero", and "Evil Hero" monsters you control.  
● Select and add 1 "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero", or "Evil Hero" monster from your Deck to your hand.

The winged hero appeared on the field. "Wait, where did you get that card from?" Aster demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jaden commented, "I'll now use Stratos's ability and transfer an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand." A card then slid out of his deck which he added to his hand.

"Now Stratos take out Diamond Dude." Stratos released a gale force wind from the turbines on its wings at Diamond Dude.

"I play my trap," Aster announced, "Invincible Destiny. I send my Captain Tenacious to the graveyard and I return my Diamond Dude is safe."

Invincible Destiny  
Type: Basic  
Activate when a face up "Destiny Hero" monster on your side of the field is selected as an attack target by the opponent. By sending one monster in your hand with Destiny Hero in its name to the graveyard, the selected monster cannot be destroyed by battle until the End Phase of this turn.

The winds buffeted Diamond Dude but the dark hero was able to survive [ALP: 3600]. "I'll play a face down and end my turn."

Aster drew, "I now play the effect of Graceful Charity."

Graceful Charity  
Type: Basic  
Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.

Aster picked up three new cards and sent two to the graveyard. "Now I'll play the field spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor." The arena around them changed both duelists standing on a platform with a stone bridge between them, and below them was a pit that contained dozens of statues that resembled the terracotta warriors from the tomb of the first emperor of china.

Mausoleum of the Emperor  
Type: Field  
Both players can Normal Summon or Set monsters without Tribute(s) by paying 1000 Life Points x the number of monsters needed to Tribute Summon them.

"Now by paying life points we can both summon monsters without tribute." Aster explained, just then two statues rose up, "So now I use my cards ability to summon Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster."

Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster  
ATK: ?/DEF: ?/Level: 8/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Effect  
If this card was Special Summoned by "Clock Tower Prison", destroy all monsters you control (except for "Destiny Hero" monsters), then you can Special Summon up to 2 "Destiny Hero" monsters from your Graveyard. During the turn this card is Special Summoned, "Destiny Hero" monsters you control cannot be destroyed, and you take no Battle Damage when they battle. The ATK and DEF of this card are equal to the combined original ATK of all other "Destiny Hero" monsters you control.

The long haired behemoth of a hero appeared on the field let out a blood curdling roar [ALP: 2600]. "Now Dreadmaster allows me to summon 2 Destiny Hero's from my graveyard so let's welcome Captain Tenacious and Doom Lord."

Destiny Hero- Captain Tenacious  
ATK: 800/DEF: 800/Level: 3/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Once per turn, if another "Destiny Hero" monster you control (except this card) is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon that 1 monster during your next Standby Phase.

Destiny Hero- Doom Lord  
ATK: 600/DEF: 800/Level: 3/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Once per turn, if this card is in face-up Attack Position, you can remove from play 1 monster your opponent controls. If you use this effect, you cannot declare an attack this turn, and the removed monster will be returned to the opponent's side of the field in the same battle position during your second Standby Phase after activation.

The two dark hero's appeared on the field bedside Diamond Dude, "Now my Dreadmaster's points become equal to the total attack points of my other three Destiny Hero's." (DHDM ?/?→2800/2800) "Dreadmaster, crush his monster." The giant monster leapt into the air and prepared to crush Jaden's hero.

"Nice try, but I play Negate Attack." Jaden announced and his face down card rose up.

Negate Attack  
Type: Counter  
Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

A barrier appeared around Stratos which deflected Dreadmaster. Jaden drew "I play the spell EN Shuffle."

EN Shuffle  
Type: Basic  
Return 1 "Elemental Hero" monster you control to your Deck. Special Summon 1 "Neo-Spacian" monster from your Deck.

"I can use this to return my Stratos to my deck and in return I can special summon a new monster from it , so lets me introduce a new kind of monster: Neo-Spacian Dark Panther."

Neo-Spacian Dark Panther  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 500/Level: 3/ Attribute: Dark/Type: Beast/Effect  
Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. While you control this face-up card, until the end of this turn this card's name is treated as the selected monster's name, and it gets the selected monster's effect(s).

The winged hero vanished and in its place was a panther with a gold collar with a gem embedded in it and a cloak on its back.

"He traded in a monster with 1800 attack points for a mangy cat, it seems Jaden given up. That thing is a joke compared to Aster's Dreadmaster." Chazz said with a chuckle.

"Oh be quiet, let's see what he does next." Alexis snapped as she wacked the ebony haired youth upside the head.

"Next I use your field spell to summon a new monster, I summon out Elemental Hero Neos." Jaden announced.

Elemental Hero Neos  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/Level: 7/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior

'_Elemental Hero what, I know every hero in this game and I've never heard of that one.'_ Aster thought.

Two statues rose up on Jaden's side and were instantly replaced by the Guyver like hero [JLP: 3000].

"2500 attack points, Jaden's not kidding around. Just look at that thing" Syrus commented.

"I hear that, that's a heck of a soldier to have on your front line." Hasselberry added.

"Now I use contact fusion to summon out Elemental Hero Dark Neos." Jaden told his opponent. Both monsters jumped up into a swirling vortex and from it emerged a primarily black coloured creature with a pair of large cloak like wings as well as a pair of vicious looking wolverine claws.

Elemental Hero Dark Neos  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/Level: 7/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther"  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by returning the above cards from your side of the field to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) You can select 1 face-up Effect Monster on the field if 1 is not already selected by this card. While you control this face-up card, the selected monster's effect is negated until it is removed from the field. (You can select up to 1 monster at a time with this effect.) This card returns to the Fusion Deck during the End Phase.

"But that's impossible; you can't fuse monsters without Polymerization." Aster protested.

"Not with this method, contact fusion allows me to summon a fusion monster as long as its fusion components are on the field." Jaden explained, "Now I use Dark Neos's special ability, he can negate the special abilities of any other monster. This reduces your Dreadmaster's attack power to zero." (DHDM 2800/2800→0/0)

"Dark Neos attack Dreadmaster, Dark Claw…" the Neos hero took flight and slashed at Dreadmaster with its claws destroying it [ALP: 100]. "Next I play the equip spell Instant Neo Space."

Instant Neo Space  
Type: Equip  
Equip only to a Fusion Monster that lists "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster. The equipped monster does not have to have its effect activated that returns itself to the Fusion Deck during the End Phase. When the equipped monster is removed from the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Elemental Hero Neos" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

"You see my Neos monster has a flaw which means it's returned to my fusion deck at the end of my turn but my equip spell prevents this." Jaden explained, he then ended his turn.

_'I don't believe this, how can he be winning. His new monster has me totally backed into a corner. But even so I know destiny is on my side and with it I can't lose.'_ Aster thought as he drew, "Alright Jaden enough messing around, its time you saw the true power of destiny. I sacrifice my three monsters to summon out Destiny Hero-Dogma."

Destiny Hero-Dogma  
ATK: 3000/DEF: 2400/Level: 8/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/ Effect  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters, including at least 1 "Destiny Hero" monster. If this card is Special Summoned, halve your opponent's Life Points during your opponent's next Standby Phase.

Aster's Captain Tenacious Diamond Dude and Doom Lord vanished and it their place was a man in demonic looking armor with a large pair of wings and a pair of gauntlets with a sword blade sticking out of them.

"Now Dogma, slaughter his Neos." The destiny hero lunged at Neos and impaled it with his blades [JLP: 3800].

"I use the other effect of Instant Neo Space, when the monster equipped with it destroyed I can summon out Neos from my hand deck or graveyard." Jaden said and his alien hero reappeared on the field, he then drew.

"Not so fast, the special ability of Dogma kicks in which cuts your life points in half during your standby phase." Aster explained [JLP: 1900].

Jaden took one of the cards from his hand, "Alright Aster I play Pot of Greed, so I pick up 2 new cards."

Pot of Greed  
Type: Basic  
Draw two cards.

Jaden drew again and looked at what he picked up, if he wanted to win then there was only one choice. "Next up is Polymerization, I fuse Elemental Hero's Woodsman and Ocean to create…Elemental Hero Terra Firma."

Polymerization  
Type: Basic  
Send Fusion-Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck.

Elemental Hero Woodsmen  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, you can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

Elemental Hero Ocean  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, you can return 1 "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" monster from your side of the field or your Graveyard to its owner's hand.

Elemental Hero Terra Firma  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/Level: 8/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Ocean" + "Elemental Hero Woodsman"  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. You can Tribute 1 face-up "Elemental Hero" monster to have this card gain ATK equal to the Tributed monster's ATK until the End Phase.

The two monsters were sucked into the fusion vortex and from it emerged a creature that was slightly reminiscent of Neos with a blue gem on each of its shoulders and another on its head and finally a red gem in the centre of its chest.

All around the arena was stunned into silence; Aster was staring at the creature in both shock and awe, "No way that's Koyo Hibiki's ace card, the ultimate Elemental Hero. But how can you have it?"

"I'm afraid that's my little secret, now I use Terra Firma's ability." Jaden told his opponent, "I tribute Neos to increase Terra Firma's strength."

Neos and Terra Firma looked at one another and nodded, Neos then changed into particles which were absorbed by Terra Firma. The earth hero grabbed two spikes that were sticking out of his legs which ignited like lightsabers. (EHTF 2500→5000).

"Terra Firma, take out Dogma. Terra Firma Magma Slash…" Terra Firma lunged at Dogma and sliced it in half with his sabres, the force of the blow was enough to knock Aster off his feet [ALP: 0].

Once more the audience was stunned into silence, Aster had just been defeated. "That's game Aster." Jaden said as he looked down upon his opponent.

* * *

AN And with that chapter 2 is fini. I know I skipped the whole thing with Jaden explaining about his relationship with Koyo, it pretty much plays out the same was as is did in chapters 10 to 14 of the manga ignoring the whole thing with Winged Kuriboh Chazz and Light and Darkness Dragon. Ok that's me done, please remember to leave your comments on what you all thought about this chapter.

Till next time, peace out yo.

Next time-

Jaden: My duel with Aster is finished, but I still need answers.

Yubel:** It seems we're going to need to take a trip to the white dorm to see Sartorius.**

Jaden: Ok Sartorius, tell me what I want to know.

???: Not so fast, to see master Sartorius you need to defeat me first.

Yubel: **Oh just perfect. Next time on Yugioh GX: Coming of the Twilight, The Blizzard Prince.**

Jaden: This cold, it cuts through me.

PS I thought I'd try a preivew like on the show, let me know if I should stick with it or not bother.


	3. The Blizzard Prince

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
**"Blah"**_- _Spirits_

* * *

_

_Yugioh GX_  
Coming of the Twilight

Chapter 3: The Blizzard Prince

"Terra Firma, take out Dogma. Terra Firma Magma Slash…" Terra Firma lunged at Dogma and sliced it in half with his sabres, the force of the blow was enough to knock Aster off his feet [ALP: 0].

"That's game Aster." Jaden said as he looked down upon his opponent.

The atmosphere in the arena was so quiet and still that a person could hear the heart beat of the person sitting in front of him/her because for the members of the Society of Light the unthinkable had happened, Aster Phoenix, pro duelist and the protégée of their organization's leader, had just been defeated. Up on the gantry Sartorius looked down upon the arena below, whist he was just as shocked as everyone else at Aster's defeat however he hid his much better than his minions did.

"This…this is impossible." Chazz said in a shocked tone, "Aster can't lose, there's no way." The others didn't reply as they were still too shocked to answer him.

Down below Jaden shifted his focus to Sartorius who had turned to leave; he followed the man until he was out of sight. With nothing left for him to do here Jaden took his own leave leaving the stunned spectators behind.

"Wait." Aster cried out causing Jaden to stop, "How did you beat me, destiny is on my side so it's impossible for me to lose." The silver haired pro got to his feet, "I won't accept this, duel me now." Jaden didn't even look at Aster as he said flatly, "No."

"What?" Aster exclaimed.

"I won't duel you Aster, not whilst your heart is filled with hatred." Jaden told him, "You're a good duelist however you've lost your way; your father created those cards of yours to be used as items that bring joy to others not as tools of war. You've taken his dream and twisted their purpose to satisfy your own need for revenge and those who abuse their cards end up pay a very hefty price, trust me I know."

Jaden turned to look at Aster, his face showing a look of sadness, "When you've learned to let go of your hate come and find me."

Aster watched as Jaden left the arena, the hero duelist's words still ringing in his ears, _'My hate…have I been wrong this whole time?'_ he then looked down at his deck, _'Dad, is what Jaden said true…have I destroyed your dream?'_

* * *

Sometime later the members of the Society were back in the white dorm, the subject of Aster's defeat to Jaden was still the hot topic of discussion. Meanwhile Jaden's former friends were in Sartorius's chamber.

"Master Aster may have failed, but don't worry I shall succeed where he failed." Chazz said in an arrogant voice, "I shall defeat Jaden and present you with Koyo Hibiki's legendary cards."

"Will you give it a rest." Hasselberry said as he slapped Chazz upside the head.

"What was that for." Chazz growled.

"Will you two please give it a rest." Bastion snapped at the pair of them, "The master doesn't need to hear your childish bickering."

"What was that geek?" Chazz demanded as he and Hasselberry rounded on the genius duelist.

"Enough!!!" Sartorius snapped which brought everyone's attention back to him, "Now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"We apologize master." Bastion said as he bowing respectily.

"Have no fear master; we are dedicated to the goals of the society." Alexis said assuredly, "We follow your commands without question."

"Good because as of now I am declaring Jaden Yuki off limits." Sartorius said firmly.

This caught everyone by surprise, "But master, how are we supposed to bring him in if we can't duel him?" Syrus asked.

"With his new cards Jaden has become more dangerous than ever." Sartorius said firmly, "Until I can figure out a way to deal with him all members of the Society are to avoid Jaden unless ordered otherwise. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes master" All five of them said, each of them bowed and exited the room. They then headed towards Alexis's room reclined themselves on the pair of sofas located near the window.

"This stinks, how am I supposed to prove my superiority over Jaden if I can't get near him?" Chazz growled.

"I don't like it any more then you do Chazz." Hasselberry replied, "However master Sartorius has his reasons, but I have no doubt that he will find a solution and we will be prepared to face Jaden."

* * *

Whilst this was going on Aster was in his room looking out the window at the view in front of him, however he was still plagued by Jaden's words. Up till now he'd channelled his faith in destiny and his desires for justice into his duelling, but what if his ideas of justice was really just revenge which he'd sugar coated and convinced himself was justice.

He didn't know anymore, if he could duel Jaden again then maybe he could figure out what to do. Just then something outside caught his eye, outside was Jaden.

* * *

After his duel with Aster Jaden had returned to his van, after collecting some wood from the nearby forest he'd soon built himself a fire which he was using to boil himself some water, when it was ready he poured it into a newly opened cup ramen and began eating the noodles. Just then a familiar chirping caught his attention and looking round saw Winged Kuriboh, "Hey buddy."

**"Kuri Kuri."** The flying puff ball told him.

"Are you sure?" Jaden asked.

**"Kuri Kuri."** Kuriboh replied.

Just then Yubel appeared behind Jaden, **"What's going on?"**

"Kuriboh's just come back from the white dorm, according to him it's still in confusion over Aster's defeat." Jaden informed her before taking another slurp of his noodles.

**"Kuri Kuri."** Kuriboh suddenly began chirping again.

**"No that's interesting."** Yubel said, **"It seems that Sartorius is so scared of you he's ordered you off limits."**

Jaden gave an amused chuckle, slurping down the last of the noodles and drinking the broth he stood up, "Then I suppose we should drop by and pay him a visit."

After disposing of his trash and locking up Jaden headed over to the former blue dorm, part of him was hesitant to go there however he knew that Sartorius was there and he may be the only one to posses any answers or at clues. Steeling his resolve the hero duelist headed towards the doors front door and opened it.

Several Society members were in the entrance hall when Jaden entered, all of them were shocked to see the hero duelist stroll seemingly casually into their domain.

"Stop right there." One of them told him as he tried to bar his way.

"Yeah, only society members are allowed here." Added another.

Jaden fixed the two with a cold stare, channelling a little of Yubel's power into him KI making the two society duelists tremble, "Out of my way, I have no time to deals with grunts." Jaden said coldly, I'm here to see your boss."

"Is that so well I'm afraid we've got a problem here." A voice rang out and from the crowd stepping forth was a person Jaden knew all too well, Atticus Rhodes.

"You shall not pass Jaden, only those who are worthy are allowed to bask in our leader presence." Atticus told him, the taller brunette then snapped his fingers and one of the other members presented him with a duel disk.

"You wish to see master Sartorius then you'll have to earn that honour by defeating me, but I should warn you that it is impossible." Atticus said as he strapped the devise onto his wrist and inserted his deck into it.

Jaden scowled at this, however knowing he had no choice he activated his own duel disk, "Fine then."

"DUEL!!!"

"STOP!!!"

The two of them were about to start when a voice yelled out and from down the stairs descended Alexis Chazz Bastion Hasselberry and Syrus.

"What's going on here?" Alexis demanded as she fixed both her brother and Jaden with a cold look, "What's he doing here?"

"He wanted to see master Sartorius." Atticus informed her, "Don't worry sis, I'll take care of Jaden and soon he will be one of us."

"Idiot, master Sartorius has ordered that Jaden is off limits to society members." Chazz added, "Besides I'm the only one who can beat Jaden."

"Sorry guys but if you think I'm just gonna stand back and allow this opportunity to pass when Jaden has walked oh so willingly into our territory." Atticus said in a smug tone.

Alexis was about to counter this when Bastion restrained her, "Maybe we should let him, after all he was the best duelist in this school second only to Zane." He then leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Besides the more we see of Jaden's deck the better we'll be to face him. Atticus will make a good lab rat."

An evil smile spread across Alexis's face, "Very well, proceed."

Jaden and Atticus drew their first five cards. Up of the upper level Aster was leaning against the railing observing everything, _'Ok Jaden, let's see how you handle this.'_

[JLP: 4000] Jaden looked across at Atticus, he had duelled the elder of the Rhodes siblings twice both times he had used the deck of Nightshroud however this time it was different and had no idea what he was in. He then drew his first card. "I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman."

Elemental Hero Bubbleman  
ATK: 800/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Effect  
If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it. When this card is Summoned, you can draw 2 cards if there are no other cards on your side of the field and in your hand.

The aquatic hero appeared on the field. "Because of he's the only card on my field I draw 2 cards." Jaden drew again, "I play two face downs and end my turn."

[ALP: 4000] Atticus took his turn, "Then for my move I play the field spell Blizzard Fortress."

Blizzard Fortress  
Type: Field  
Each time the controller of this card summons a monster, place a "Blizzard Counter" on one of the face up monsters controlled by your opponent (max.3).

A blast of cold wind suddenly kicked up from seemingly nowhere and large structure made of ice that resembled the Taj Mahal appeared behind Atticus, the taller brunette let out a cruel chuckle, "Now I summon out Blizzard Guardna in defence mode."

Blizzard Guardna  
ATK: 300/DEF: 1800/Level: 3/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Increase its DEF by 300 each monster on your opponents field that has a "Blizzard Counter" on them.

A man wearing a white outfit clad in armor and carrying a large shield that appeared to be made out of ice appeared in front of the building. "Now I'm a generous guy so I use the ability of my Fortress to give you a gift." Atticus told Jaden, "So now I can place a Blizzard Counter on your Bubbleman."

"Blizzard Counter?" Jaden said in a curious tone as a small piece of ice appeared on his hero's chest.

"Of course my Guardna also gains something from this as well," Atticus explained, "300 extra defence points for each Blizzard Counter attached to your monster." (BG 300/1800→300/2100) "I shall now place a card face down and end my turn."

Jaden drew "Alright for my turn I summon out Elemental Hero Heat.

Elemental Hero Heat  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Fire/Type: Pyro/Effect  
This card gains 200 ATK for each face-up "Elemental Hero" monster you control.

A man clad in a white and red costume complete with guards on his wrists and shoulders as well as a mask appeared on the field. "Next I play the spell Double Summon which lets me summon another monster, so I bring out Elemental Hero Lady Heat."

Double Summon  
Type: Basic  
You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.

Elemental Hero Lady Heat  
ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000/Level: 4/Attribute: Fire/Type: Pyro/Effect  
During each of your End Phases, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each face-up "Elemental Hero" monster you control.

A woman with a lean build and light red hair clad in white and red with gold accessories appeared next to her male counterpart. "Now my Heat gains 200 extra attacks points for each Elemental Hero on my field. A fiery aura appeared around the muscular hero as his power rose (EHH 1600/1200→2200/1200).

"Now the Heat attacks your Guardna." Jaden announced as his monster lunged forward.

"Nice try Jaden, but I activate my Trap Blizzard Force. Now all your monsters get a Blizzard Counter and my Guardna's defence rises." Atticus announced.

Blizzard Force  
Type: Basic  
When your opponent declares an attacks whilst Blizzard Fortress is on the field, place 1 Blizzard Counter on each face up monster on your opponents field.

Another bust of cold wind kicked up placing a piece of ice on each of Jaden's monsters (BG 300/2100→3300) [JLP: 3300]. Unable to stop his monsters attack Jaden could only frown as Heat's fist connected with Guardna's shield and his life points dropped, "I switch Bubbleman into Defence mode and move into my end phase which in turn triggers my Lady Heat's effect and you take 200 points of damage for each Elemental Hero on my field."

Lady Heat launched a small fire ball that struck Atticus in the chest [ALP: 3400].

Atticus then drew, "I summon Blizzard Knight."

Blizzard Knight  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1100/Level: 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Increase its ATK by 200 each monster on your opponents field that has a "Blizzard Counter" on them.

Another Warrior clad in ice armor appeared, this time wielding a large sword. "Now my Knight gets 200 extra attacks points for each Blizzard Counter on your monsters." (BK 1500→2300)

"Blizzard Knight attack Lady Heat, cold slash!" The knight lunged forward at the female hero.

"I play my trap, Hero Barrier." Jaden said as his card rose up, "Now you can't destroy my Hero."

Hero Barrier  
Type: Basic  
If you control a face-up "Elemental Hero" monster, negate 1 attack from a monster your opponent controls.

A barrier formed in front of Jaden's monster protecting her from harm. "I play 2 cards face down and end my turn." Atticus announced.

Jaden drew, "I play Pot of Greed, so I pick up 2 cards."

Pot of Greed  
Type: Basic  
Draw 2 cards

He drew again, "Now I play Polymerization and fuse Bubbleman with Avian to make Elemental Hero Mariner." (EHH 2200→2000/BK 2300→1900/BG 3300→3000)

Polymerization  
Type: Basic  
Send Fusion-Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck.

Elemental Hero Avian  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/Level: 3/Attribute: Wind/Type: Warrior

Elemental Hero Mariner  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000/Level: 5/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Bubbleman" + "Elemental Hero Avian"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. If you have any face-down cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly.

The two hero monsters disappeared into the fusion vortex and from it emerged a blue skinned man wearing a mask and Speedos with an anchor chained to each arm. "And because of my face down card I can use Mariners ability to attack you directly." Jaden explained, "Now Mariner, sink him."

The blue skinned man launched one of his anchors at Atticus. "I play my trap, Frozen Fusion. The splits apart your fusion monster summoning Bubbleman and Avian to your field and each one gets a Blizzard Counter."

Frozen Fusion  
Type: Basic  
Destroy 1 Fusion Monster your opponent controls and Special Summon, from your opponent's Graveyard to their side of the field, all Fusion Material Monsters listed on that Fusion Monster. Place 1 Blizzard Counter on each monster that was Special Summoned this way.

Jaden's two monsters appeared on the field, a small piece of ice attached to their chests (BK 1900→2300/BG 3000→3600). "Big mistake Atticus, now Heat is stronger than your Knight." Jaden told his opponent (EHH 2000→2400).

"That's where you're wrong," Atticus replied, "Because I have another Blizzard Force trap, so I use it to place another Blizzard Counter on your monsters." (BK 2300→3100/BG 3600→6000).

"I end my turn." Jaden announced.

[ALP: 2600] Atticus drew, "I summon Blizzard Magician."

Blizzard Magician  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 800/Level: 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Inflict 300 points of direct damage to your opponent when this card destroys an opponent's monster in battle for each Blizzard Counter attached to it.

A wizard in light blue robes wielding a spectre made of ice appeared. "By Summoning a monster I place another Blizzard Counter on your Bubbleman maxing it out." Atticus explained, (BK 3800/BG 6300) "Now Blizzard Magician, destroy Bubbleman. Cold Spell."

The mage raised its staff into the air and another biting wind picked up creating a twister of cold air around Bubbleman ripping him to shreds [JLP: 2500]. (BK 3100→2500/BG 6000→5100/EHH 2200)

"Now the effects of my mage kicks in, you now take 300 points of damage for each Blizzard Counter that was attached to your Bubbleman." Atticus explained before his magician fired a blast of icy cold energy at Jaden [JLP: 1600].

_'This cold, I can feel myself going numb….'_ Jaden shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself trying to retain any warmth his body had left.

"Look at you shivering with cold and fear; this is the power of the light Jaden. A power you foolishly turned down, but you shall embrace it soon enough." Atticus said in, "Guess I should put you out of your misery, Blizzard Knight attack Avian."

The swordsman lunged at the winged hero slicing it in two; his hand still shaking Jaden pressed a button on his duel disk. "I…play my trap, Hero…Spirit."

Hero Spirit  
Type: Basic  
You can only activate this card during the Battle Phase of a turn in which a monster on your side of the field that included "Elemental Hero" in its card name was destroyed as a result of battle. Make the Battle Damage from 1 of your opponent's monsters 0.

"With this I can make the damage of your last turn 0." Jaden explained, "And because my Avian is gone, your monsters lose some more points." (BK 2500→2100/BG 5100→4500/EHH 2200→2000) Jaden drew a new card, "I summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole."

Neo-Spacian Grand Mole  
ATK: 900/DEF: 300/Level: 3/Attribute: Earth/Type: Rock/Effect  
If this card battles with your opponent's monster, you can return both monsters to their owner's hands at the start of the Damage Step (without damage calculation).

A brown furred creature with large claws and a collar that had two grooved shoulder pads shaped like a spike appeared. "You summon that thing; it doesn't stand a chance against my knight." Atticus scoffed.

"Who says I'm using it against your knight." Jaden replied, "Grand Mole attack his Guardna." The two shoulder pads on the moles collar rotated and came together forming a drill, it then launched itself at Blizzard Guardna.

"You're nuts, my Guardna has 4500 defence points and your mole only has 900 attack points. It's far too weak to beat it." Atticus said in a confident tone.

"You're assuming a lot." Jaden replied as his mole's drill connected with Guardna's shield, "My moles ability now kicks in, now our monsters get sent back to our hands." Both monsters then vanished, their cards reappearing in their respective owners hands.

"Now Heat take out Blizzard Magician." Heat then released a powerful burst of flames that scorched Blizzard Magician reducing it to ashes [ALP: 2200].

"I switch Lady Heat into defence mode and move to end phase which allows my lady to hit you for damage. Turn end."

[ALP: 1800] Atticus drew, "I resummon Blizzard Guardna and max out your Heat." (BK 2100→2300/BG 4500→4800) "Now Knight battle the Heat." Blizzard Knight once more lunged forward into battle this skewing the Heat.

[JLP: 1200] Jaden drew, "I activate Legacy of a Hero, I draw 3 cards cos Bubbleman and Heat are in my graveyard."

Legacy of a Hero  
Type: Basic  
Activate only if there are at least 2 Level 4 or higher "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" monsters in your Graveyard. Draw 3 cards.

Jaden drew again. "I play the spell Fake Hero, with it I can summon an Elemental Hero from my hand, the catch is it can't attack and must return to it at the end of my turn. So I use it to summon out Neos."

Fake Hero  
Type: Basic  
Special Summon 1 "Elemental Hero" monster from your hand. This turn, that monster cannot attack, and returns to its owner's hand during the End Phase.

Elemental Hero Neos  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/Level: 7/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior

There was a burst of light and from it emerged the alien hero. "Next I resummon Grand Mole." The brown furred mole reappeared on the field.

"What's the point of all this? Your Neos can't attack and whilst your mole can force a monster back to my hand it can't do any damage." Atticus asked.

"You're about to see." Jaden replied, "I call upon the power of the universe and use contact fusion to combine my Neos and Grand Mole together to create…Elemental Hero Grand Neos."

Both Neos and Grand Mole leapt into the fusion vortex and from it emerged a monster a dirt brown body with dull green armor and a large drill attached to its right arm.

Elemental Hero Grand Neos  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/Level: 7/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole"  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Once per turn, you can return 1 monster your opponent controls to its owner's hand. This card returns to the Fusion Deck during the End Phase.

"Now my Neos's ability returns your Guardna to your hand." Jaden said just before Neos's drill began spinning and he rammed it into the ground, a hole appeared underneath Blizzard Guardna and it one more appeared in Atticus's hand.

"Now Grand Neos attack Blizzard Knight, Power Drill." Neos then used his drill again only this time it was to destroy Blizzard Knight who howled it pain before he was destroyed. [ALP: 1600]

"Due to its effect, Grand Neos returns to my fusion deck, but not before Lady Heat hits you for more damage." Jaden explained, Lady Heat fired off another fireball that struck Atticus before Neos vanished.

[ALP: 1200] Atticus drew, "I play Hand Destruction, now we both ditch 2 cards from our hands and draw 2 new cards."

Hand Destruction  
Type: Quick-Play  
Each player sends 2 cards from their hand to the Graveyard and draws 2 cards.

Both of them discarded 2 cards and drew 2 new cards in their place. Atticus looked at what he'd picked up and a smirk spread across his face, "Well lookie here, I think it's time we brought this duel to a close. I bid my Blizzard Fortress adjure as well as remove my Guardna Knight and Magician from play to summon out my ace monster: Blizzard Prince."

Blizzard Prince  
ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100/Level: 9/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Effect  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing Blizzard Guardna Blizzard Knight and Blizzard Magician from your graveyard and a Blizzard Fortress on your field from play to special summon this card. When this card is successfully special summoned to the field Special Summon 1 "Icicle" Token (Aqua-Type/Water/1 Star/ATK 100/DEF 100) in Attack Position in each available monster slots on your side of the field, this card gains 200 ATK for each Icicle token on the field.

There was another burst of cold wind and a man wearing light blue robes with hair similar to Atticus's appeared on the field as well as four large spikes made out of ice appeared around him. "Jaden meet my ace monster, plus when he's summoned an icicle tokens also appear on the field each one giving him 200 attacks points." (BP 2400→3200).

"Blizzard Prince attack Lady Heat, Deep Freeze…" the regale formed a large sphere of ice and fired it at Lady Heat.

Just then a card slid out of Jaden's graveyard, "I remove Necro Gardna from play to negate your attack."

Necro Gardna  
ATK: 600/DEF: 1300/Level: 3/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Remove from play this card in your Graveyard to negate 1 attack from a monster your opponent controls.

A dark skinned creature with long white hair clad in armor appeared in front of Lady Heat creating a barrier to protect the female hero. Atticus let out an annoyed grunt, "You're just stalling, you can't escape the power of light Jaden."

He then ended and Jaden took his, he drew his new card, "I summon Elemental Hero Ice Edge."

Elemental Hero Ice Edge  
ATK: 800/DEF: 900/Level: 3/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Once per turn, by discarding 1 card from your hand, this card can attack directly. When this card inflicts damage due to a Direct Attack, destroy 1 Set Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls.

A child-like hero wearing spiky armor that looked as if it was made of the coldest ice appeared on the field. "Next I use Polymerization to fuse Ice Edge and Lady Heat to create...Elemental Hero Absolute Zero."

Both Jaden's hero's were sucked up into the fusion vortex and from it emerged a tall man clad in armor that resembled Ice Edge's however was a lot taller.

Elemental Hero Absolute Zero  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/Level: 8/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
1 "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" monster + 1 WATER monster  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains 500 ATK for each WATER monster on the field other than "Elemental Hero Absolute Zero". When this card is removed from the field, destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

"Now I use Zero's ability, he gains 500 extra attack points from every other water attribute monster on the field." Jaden explained as his new creature's power rose (EHAZ 2500→5000).

"5000 points!!!" Atticus exclaimed.

"And all of them aimed at you," Jaden said firmly, "Zero take him out, Instant Freeze…"

Jaden's new monster released a dozens of ice daggers at Atticus's monster ripping it to shreds and decimating his remaining life points, the elder Rhodes collapsing as they hit zero [ALP: 0].

* * *

AN And with that chapter 3 is fini. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait. Can't say for sure when the next one will be up, I imagine that it will be either before or after the new year period. Other then that remember to leave feedback and until next time have a good Christmas and peace out yo.

Next Time-

Jaden: Alright I win, now take me to Sartorius.

Satrorius: Ah Jaden, I've been expecting you.

Jaden: Yeah right, now tell me what I want to know.

**Yubel: Next time on Yugioh GX: Coming of the Twilight: Answers.**

Sartorius: Agh, what are these images I see?


	4. Answers

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_-  
_"Blah"_- Dreams, memories  
**"Blah"**- Spirits ect_

* * *

_

_Yugioh GX_  
Coming of the Twilight

Chapter 4: Answers

"Now I use Zero's ability, he gains 500 extra attack points from every other water attribute monster on the field." Jaden explained as his new creature's power rose (EHAZ 2500→5000).

"5000 points!" Atticus exclaimed.

"And all of them aimed at you," Jaden said firmly, "Zero take him out, Instant Freeze…"

Jaden's new monster released a dozens of ice daggers at Atticus's monster ripping it to shreds and decimating his remaining life points, the elder Rhodes collapsing as they hit zero [ALP: 0].

The society members stood in shock, Atticus Rhodes, one of their strongest duelists outside of Sartorius's inner circle, had just been beaten. A small group of female society members emerged from the crowd and went to make their way over to the fallen brunette.

"Don't touch him." Jaden snapped, "He's no longer a servant of your master."

Just then Absolute Zero appeared before Atticus, an ice dagger in each hand, he was then joined by Neos as if to stand guard over Atticus's fallen form.

Jaden then turned his attention to Alexis and his other former friends, his cold glare sending a shiver down their spine, "I won now take me to Sartorius."

"Says you dork, the only way to see the master is to join the society." Chazz replied trying his best not to let his voice shake.

"Atticus and I had a deal." Jaden said, "Now uphold your end of it."

"I'm afraid Atticus was in no position to make such an offer." Bastion retorted, "Now leave, you're not welcome here."

Jaden's eyes momentarily flashed changing to the cold gold of the Supreme King, "Make me."

"You asked for it." Hasselberry growled, he then charged at Jaden who seemed unfazed by this.

Jaden oh so casually dodged the dino duelist's attack before grabbing hold of him and planting his fist in Hasselberry's gut causing him to collapse to the ground.

Jaden walked over Hasselberrys fallen form and walked towards where Alexis Bastion Chazz and Syrus were, Chazz then lunged at him but Jaden thwarted this by grabbing Chazz by the collar and tossed him aside before continuing on.

In a move that shocked everybody Jaden grabbed hold of Alexis's arm and pinned it painfully behind her back causing everyone to hesitate as the blond cried out in pain.

"Now take me to Sartorius." He commanded as he twisted Alexis's arm causing her to let out another pained cry.

"A…alright. I'll take you." Alexis gasped.

Jaden then looked over at Zero and Neos, "Protect Atticus until I get back." Both monsters nodded in reply, that done Jaden then forced Alexis up the stairs and towards Sartorius's room.

Both society members saw this but Jaden's cold glare had them fleering like rats deserting a ship, "Knock." He commanded.

Alexis knocked twice on the door before it opened and the pair stepped inside.

The pair found Sartorius sitting his usual place with his back to them, like always he had his tarot cards spread out before him, "Ah Jaden, you don't have to be so rough with my underlings. I've been expecting you." The long haired man said in a knowing tone.

"Yeah right." Jaden scoffed, "If that's true they you know why I'm here."

"I believe I do." Sartorius replied, "But where are my manners, Ms Rhodes would you mind getting us some tea."

Rubbing her arm Alexis bowed and exited the room closing the door behind her. Sartorius then motioned for Jaden to take the seat that was opposite him which the hero duelist did without hesitance, a few minutes later Alexis reappeared carrying a tray laden with items which she placed upon the table.

"Thank you, you may go now." Sartorius told her.

"Master, I don't mean to be rude but are you sure it's wise to be alone with him?" Alexis asked.

"Your concern is duly noted but I assure you I shall be perfectly safe." Sartorius replied, "Now please leave us."

Alexis bowed again and turned to leave but not before looking over her shoulder a concerned look upon her face before exiting.

Sartorius took a cup and began pouring the hot brown liquid into it before taking a sip from it, "Now I believe we should get down to business." He said in a cool tone.

Jaden nodded, "Since you know everything I shall skip the minor details," Jaden said, his tone hard, "I know everything about you and I know that you're being controlled by something else."

"That's a very bold accusation." Sartorius replied.

"Can it," Jaden replied, "I know all about the Light of Destruction, its presence threatens the delicate balance of the universe threatening it with ruin. You're just a parasite living off the body of your host and abusing his abilities."

Sartorius stared at Jaden, his eyes studying Jaden's every movement and feature, "And how pray tell do you know this?"

"Why don't I just show you?" Jaden then got out of his seat and approached the fortune teller.

"What are you doing?" Sartorius asked.

Jaden didn't say anything, he reached forward and placed his hands on the fortune teller's face. The moment Jaden's hands touched his face images flooded Sartorius's mind, images of events and other places and in the center of it all was two figures, one was Jaden whilst and the other was a creature with large wings and three eyes. Then just as quickly as they had appeared the images vanished, Jaden stepped back and Sartorius let out a gasp sweat pouring down his face.

"What was that, what were those images I saw?" Sartorius asked.

Jaden said nothing as he took his seat, "Now that I've shown you all that tell me what I want to know." Jaden said firmly.

Just then Sartorius let out a cry as his body began giving off a pure white aura, the force of it was enough to blast away the table before him and knock Jaden to the ground.

Doing his best to shield his eyes Jaden tensed as he braced himself. The aura died away however Sartorius was now very different to how he'd been before. His skin was now paler his eyes had taken on a more sinister and glazed over look. Along with that his hair had become wilder and seemed to defy gravity, his face inhumanely twisted, and his teeth elongated.

He gazed at Jaden all the while letting out a sinister sounding chuckle, "Well well, after all this time we are face to face. If you're hoping to get answers then I'm afraid you're wasting your time. My host, whilst gifted, knows nothing of our past and of our conflict."

"What are you talking about?" Jaden said.

"Don't play dumb, I know exactly who you are." Sartorius said, "My eternal opposite, The Supreme King of Darkness. It was that power that shielded you from my influence when you were defeated by Aster, why my host is unable to predict your future."

Just then Yubel appeared at Jaden's side, **"That's enough; I won't allow you to harm him."**

"Well isn't that sweet," Sartorius sneered, "The ruler and the guardian together after so long. It's such a shame that you left us Yubel."

**"I am no longer influenced by you; you have power over me no longer."** Yubel retorted, she then turned to help Jaden up, **"Are you alright?"**

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jaden replied he then turned to Sartorius, "If you know who I am then you know fighting me is pointless." Jaden replied.

Sartorius began chuckling again, "Why not, after all we've done so for countless millennia. Then again I'm not the only one you're struggling against."

Jaden's eyes widened in surprise, "Where's Nightshroud, what happened when the two of you merged?"

"Funny you should ask, something must lie between all extremes. Between birth and death there is life and earth lies between heaven and hell." Sartorius replied, "As with those there is also something that exists between light and darkness, between day and night, that is Twilight."

**"Twilight?"** Yubel said in a confused voice.

"A short instant, when the sun sets but light still lingers," Sartorius replied, "However at this time light is the dominant force, it feeds off Nightshoruds power."

A burst of light was released from Sartorius's body that knocked Yubel aside.

"Yubel!" Jaden cried, before he could go over to her side Sartorius released another burst which threw Jaden across the room and pinned him against the wall.

**"J…Jaden."** Yubel gasped out as she looked up.

"Soon, Supreme King, you shall be engulfed in light and with your power will be added to my own." Sartorius sneered.

Just then a burst of dark energy was emitted from Jaden's body with such force it knocked the light energy and Sartorius back, his feet touching the ground Jaden looked up at Sartorius his eyes now a cold golden colour.

**"Yubel, are you alight?"** Jaden asked not taking his golden eyes off of Sartorius.

**"Yeah, I'm fine."** The winged fiend replied.

Sartorius glared at Jaden, _'That power, it shall be mine…'_

The fortune teller fired another blast of light energy at Jaden who casually brushed it aside.

**"Don't forget who your opponent is Sartorius, I'm not like the weak minded fools that you've conned into following you."** Jaden said coldly, **"My power shall never be used to further your course."**

Jaden fired off another blast of dark energy then engulfed Sartorius coursing him to cry out in pain. "Agh, what are you doing?" Sartorius blurted out, "You cannot stop me Jaden, and your power will be…Arrrggh!"

Sartorius let out a cry of pain as the dark energy forced the light energy to recede, as it his hair skin and features returned to normal and likewise the dark energy that surrounded Jaden also began to vanish and his eye returned to normal. _'Wha…what just happened?'_

Just then Sartorius began to keel over and would have hit the ground if Jaden had dashed forward and caught him.

"Yubel, is he alright?" Jaden asked.

Yubel checked the long haired fortune teller, **"He's fine, just sleeping. I guess being taken over by some parasitic alien just drains a lot of energy."** Yubel told the hero duelist.

Jaden looked down at the Sartorius, memories of what had just happened still dancing through his head, _'What just happened, how could I do and say such things?'_

Just then the door swung open and Alexis as well as several other society members burst into the room, instantly Alexis's eyes locked onto Jaden taking in the sight of him holding her unconscious leader in his arms.

"Master Sartorius." She cried, she then dashed forward and pulled Sartorius out of Jaden's arms and laid him on the floor, she then glared at Jaden, "What have you done to him?"

"Alexis…"

"Get out of here, you force your way in here and harmed the most brilliant man in the whole world." Alexis growled.

"Alexis I didn't harm Sartorius, I swear it." Jaden protested.

"How could you do this Jaden?" Alexis snapped, "I was hoping that you'd join us but striking a blow against master Sartorius is a blow against the whole society, so consider yourself our enemy."

Jaden stared at the blond girl, _'Alexis…'_

Just then several of the other society members, who'd been standing back quietly, rushed at Jaden with the intent of beating the crap out of him for harming their leader but before they could reach him Yubel appeared them catching everybody by surprise by her appearance.

**"Don't even think about it you maggots."** Yubel, said coldly she then turned to Jaden, **"I think it's time to go."**

Jaden nodded, "Ok, let's grab Atticus and get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere." One of the society members said, to this Yubel released an aura enhanced KI which brought the group of society members to their knees which allowed Jaden to dash out of the room with Yubel floating behind him.

The pair raced through the corridor and back down the stairs to the main hall where the other members of the society were waiting.

"Neos Zero, we're getting out of here." Jaden called out to his two monsters as he ran down the stairs, "Grab Atticus and let's go."

"No chance dork, Atticus is one of us." Chazz said forcefully as he blocked Jaden's path, "He may have failed however I'm sure master Sartorius still has some use for him."

"Get out of my way Chazz." Jaden told the ebony haired duelist.

Just then Yubel appeared in front of Chazz and picked up by the throat, **"I'd do what he said little man."**

"Stop right there." Looking round Jaden saw Alexis and here group as they reached the top of the stairs. Looking round Jaden saw that he and Yubel were surrounded.

Yubel threw Chazz aside before summoning several two large thorn ridden vines that knocked several of the society members aside, **"Nightmare Pain…"**

See the opening Jaden dashed through the gap towards only to find his path blocked by Syrus, "Jaden stop, even if you aren't a member of the society I still consider you my friend." The bluenette told the hero duelist.

Jaden stared at the shorter boy, "I'm sorry Syrus."

Before Syrus could reply to this Jaden balled up his fist and slammed it into Syrus's gut causing him to fall to the ground, Jaden walked passed Syrus's fallen form and over towards Atticus who he managed to lift onto his back.

"Hold it right there." Alexis cried out as she and several other society member rushed towards Jaden, "You're not going anywhere Jaden."

A frown spread across Jaden face before drawing a card from his deck, "Go Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

There was a flash of light and Jaden's favorite monster appeared before the brunette duelist. "Alright Wingman, use Infernal Rage." Jaden commanded.

The green skinned hero released several burst of flame from its dragon head attached to its right arm causing the society members to halt their advance before firing another into the air which set off the fire alarm and the sprinkler system resulting in a combination of noise and water.

"Shut those things off." Alexis yelled doing her best to be heard over the noise.

After a few minutes they managed to shut off the fire alarm and the sprinkler system, looking round Alexis however it was then she realized it was too late, Jaden had used the distraction to slip away.

* * *

On the other side of the island Jaden was seated before the fire next to his van as he rubbed a towel over his head trying to dry his hair. In the van itself Atticus was laid on his futon still unconscious and, as far as Jaden could tell, wouldn't wake up till morning at the very least but he wasn't too fussed about, after all he had other things to think about.

He began thinking about everything that Sartorius had told him as well as what had happened back at the white dorm.

Shaking his head Jaden poured some dirt on the fire to extinguish it and headed back into the van closing the door behind him, after seating himself down beside Atticus leaning against the back of the driver's seat Jaden closed his eyes.

* * *

Upon opened his eyes Jaden found himself in a dark place in with dozens of mirrors that seemed to be floating in midair. _'Oh great, why am I back here after all this time?'_ Jaden wondered. Just then the sound of footsteps was heard and looking round Jaden saw a figure dressed in dark armor walking towards him, _"You."_

**"Yes Jaden, I'm back." **The figure said in a cold tone.

_"But why, you vanished after the adventure in Dark World."_ Jaden said.

**"Did you really believe that?"** The figure said, he then reached up and pushed up the mask that covered his face revealing a human face that resembled Jaden's except he had cold golden eyes, **"Don't forget that I am your other half, I'm the dark part of yourself that is hidden from the world. However my presence is necessary for your survival."**

_"__What are you talking about, why are you here?"_ Jaden demanded, just then something occurred to him _"Wait, it was you. You're the one who made me do all those things back at the white dorm. You're the one who made me hurt Alexis and my friends."_

**"Correct, I was the one who influenced your actions. This is why I'm here, to do the things that you wouldn't normally be prepared to do."** Haou said firmly, **"In order to separate the Light of Destruction and Nightshroud from one another you must be ruthless in the coming battles and that includes the ones with your former friends."**

A scowl formed on Jaden's face, although he didn't want to admit it Haou did have a point. However that didn't mean he was going to regress to the heartless monster he was when Haou had been in control of him.

**"I know what you're thinking."** Haou said his cold eyes fixed upon the brunette, **"Know this, if you slip up, if your conviction wanes then I will not hesitate to take over."**

Jaden stared at the dark king, _"That will never happen, what happened in Dark World was a mistake you caught me in a moment of weakness. I won't let you have free reign over my body again."_

The dark king didn't reply, his cold eyes continued to bore into Jaden soul, **"Tell me Jaden what is the difference between a king and the horse he rides into battle?"** the questions seemed to catch Jaden by surprise, **"****Don't worry it's not some stupid guessing game or riddle. And think before you answer because the answer is not so obvious as both are the others equal, so what is it that allows one to take control of the other? ****Until you can figure that out you are not ready for battle."**

Just then there was a burst of dark wind that knocked Jaden off his feet and carried him off as easily if he were a piece of paper.

* * *

With a jerk Jaden was awake, his breathing hard and beads of sweat running his face. Looking over he saw Atticus still lying there sleeping. _'A dream, or was it?'_ Jaden thought as he rested his head against the back of the seat, _'The difference between a king and his horse?'_

**"Kuri Kuri."** Just then his spirit partner came into view.

"Kuriboh, don't worry I'm fine. Just a weird dream." Jaden assured the winged creature, he then began thinking about what Sartorius had told him and what Haou had said in the dream.

_'The Light is feeding off of Nightshroud's power, if that's true then they're not totally unified and there might be a chance of separating them. To do that I need to find this Twilight.'_

He looked over at Atticus again, _'Hope you wake up soon Atticus, I'm gonna need all the help I can get.'_

* * *

Atticus, dressed in the traditional Obelisk third year uniform, found himself in a very strange place filled black and white swirling energy. _'Wha…what is this place?'_

**"**_**Atticussss."**_ The brunette nearly jumped out of his skin as something from around spoke his name. _**"Atticussss…"**_

"_Who are you, where are you?"_ Atticus yelled, _"Show yourself."_

**"**_**How quickly we forget, I'm hurt."**_ The voice said in a mocking tone, _**"The time we were together and you forget me."**_

The sound of footsteps was heard and out of the black mass came a figure dressed in black wearing a mask. Atticus's eyes widened at the sight, _"No, that's impossible. You're gone, you we expelled from my body when Jaden defeated you. Nightshroud."_

Nightshroud smirked, _**"Gone. Oh no my dear Atticus, I'm never gone. Like it or not I'm part of you and always will be."**_

Just then a wave of cold passed through the area which cut into Atticus and made him numb throughout his body. _**"Do not listen to him Atticus, he is nothing but a vile parasite."**_ Said a cool voice, _**"He is the demon that seeks to deserve you with empty promises and will blind you." **_

Looking round Atticus saw a mirror image of himself dressed in the society version of the Obelisk uniform, Nightshroud however scowled at the white clad figure. **"Come with me Atticuis, I'm offering you **_**a way that will purge you of the dark acts that you committed when you were a Shadow Rider."**_ White Atticus said reaching out to Atticus.

**"**_**Don't listen to him Atticus, this guys and his whole organization is full of shit."**_ Nightshroud said in a low growl, _**"You really think becoming a frikin mindless zombie will make up for anything."**_

**"**_**Do not believe his lies, I represent purity and inner peace and it can be all yours."**_ White Atticus said ignoring Nightshroud's comment.

**"**_**Oh that's rich coming from you."**_ Nightshroud retorted, _**"I don't know what makes me laugh more, that whole inner peace bullshit or that whole holier than thou attitude that you and every other member of that frikin cult has."**_

**"**_**Cult! The Society of Light is an organization dedicated to irradiating all darkness from the universe and free all souls from its corrupting influence."**_ White Atticus spat back.

**"**_**Ha, and you call me a parasite." **_Nightshroud chuckled mirthlessly, he then turned to Atticus, _**"You can't possibly buy into any of this bullshit, all the light wants to do is brainwash everyone into zombies with no free will. Is that really what you call 'freeing souls from corruption'?"**_

**"**_**He seeks to devise you Atticus, just like all his kind."**_ White Atticus spat, _**"His master's wishes to unite the world by making everyone float forever in a sea of fear and misery. How is living forever submerged in your deep rooted fears the better choice then eternal bliss?"**_

Atticus fell to his knees and clamped his hands over his ear trying to block out the sound both Nightshroud and White Atticus's voices, _"Shut up."_

**"**_**You cannot turn away Atticus, you must embrace the light."**_ White Atticus told the brunette as Blizzard Prince appeared at his side.

**"**_**Screw the light, amerce yourself in the darkness. It can give you true power."**_ Nightshroud added as Red eyes Darkness Dragon appeared. The black dragon fired a burst of crimson energy at Blizzard Prince who retaliated by firing a sphere of icy blue energy.

The attacks connected which created a large burst of energy and light that consumed everything in its brightness.

* * *

Atticus's eyes snapped open, his breathing heavy and sweat poured from his brow. Sitting up he found himself a strange place, the walls were all molded metal with a pair of doors directly across from him and he was sitting on a futon.

_'Wha…where am I?'_ Just then the doors opened revealing a figure but the morning light obstructed the person from view. "Your awake now, that's a relief." The person said their voice familiar to the brunette.

"J…Jaden?" Atticus said, his eye adjusted to the light and standing there was the brunette hero duelist.

"Yep that's me." Jaden replied, "How you feeling?"

"I dunno my head…." Atticus replied as he rubbed his temples, "It feels all fuzzy, like it's full of water. Where am I anyway, what am I doing here?"

Jaden stared at Atticus, a look of concern on his face, "Atticus, what's going on here? What's with this Society of Light?"

"I don't know what to tell you Jay," Atticus told him, "After you lost to Aster things went kinda crazy, and then when you left it all went to hell. First Chazz started dressing in white and spouting gibberish about destiny and the light, everyone ignored it at first but then he somehow was able to convert almost the entire Obelisk dorm. Alexis tried to stop him, she duelled him but Chazz used these weird white cards and he beat her. When we tried to talk to her afterwards she was different, it was like all her warmth and kindness had been removed and replaced by something cold and heartless." Atticus paused for a second, "Then Bastion joined, I heard he tried duelling Chazz but ended up like Alexis after she lost."

"As for Hasselberry and Syrus, those two have been a real mess since you left the island. Both of them tried duelling Sartorius himself, Hasselberry did well and seemed to be able to shrug off anything could throw at him but then something happened. It was like he lost the will to keep on fighting. Then Syrus tried but during the Sartorius told him he could turn Zane back to normal if he joined. You have to understand Jay, something's happened to Zane, he's changed and its hit Syrus pretty hard. I guess with a possibility of restoring his brother Syus just couldn't concentrate on the match."

Jaden stared at Atticus, what happened to Syrus and Hasselberry had shocked him and he realised it had happened because of him. In the original time line Hasselberry lost but hadn't been converted because Jaden had assumed it was because of his dinosaur DNA but it was more than that, it was because during the match he'd called out to his friend and inspired him to keep fighting. It was that combined with the dinosaur DNA that had allowed Hasselberry to keep his own mind.

As for Syrus, sure he knew that Zane's transformation into 'Hell Kaiser' had been rough of the little guy but he'd been there for him. But in this time line those things hadn't happened, and thinking about it made Jaden wonder what other things he could have prevented if he'd been present.

"And what about you, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I'm not too sure, I can't remember too much. I…I remember I was duelling, yeah I was duelled Alexis; I thought if I did I could get through to her. After that I don't remember anything." Atticus told him.

Jaden looked away and ran a hand through his hair, with everything he'd learned from Sartorius as well what was happening on the island it was clear he had a lot of work ahead of him.

* * *

Sartorius's eyes and he found himself in his bed, groaning he sat up, _'Whaa…what happened, how did I get here? The last thing I remember I was speaking with Jaden.'_

Just then there was a knock at the door and after telling them to enter Alexis Bastion and Chazz entered.

"Good to see you're up sir." Alexis told her leader as she set a tray of tea things on the desk.

"Don't worry master; we'll make Jaden pay for what he did to you." Chazz added.

This caught Sartorius's attention, _'Jaden…what do they mean?'_

Sartorius sat down at the desk as Alexis began pouring him some tea, he tried to recall what had happened in his meeting with Jaden the previous evening however after he could remember nothing after Alexis had left them. Off to the side the three society members watched their master, his silence and look of unease made them weary.

"Master, may I beg of you a moment of your time?" Bastion asked.

This caught Sartorius's attention, "Speak."

"I believe I can come up with have a strategy to defeat Jaden" the ebony haired genius duellist said, "It may take some time however I am sure I can come up with a full proof plan."

"Really, and your sure of it? Jaden has become even more dangerous since his return." Sartorius said firmly.

"Yes, he has somehow been able to obtain Koyo Hibiki's legendary cards." Alexis pointed out.

"Whilst I do not deny that, in the end they just fusion monsters." Bastion said, "No what interests me are these new Neos monsters Jaden has as well as this 'Contact Fusion', given enough time I should be able to come up with a strategy to overcome them however I want to learn all I can about them before I make any attempt."

Sartorius thought about this.

"This will of course mean sacrificing some of our weaker members; however the more we know about Jaden's deck the better prepared we'll be to face him so their loss is an acceptable one." Bastion pointed out.

"Very well then, you may proceed." Sartorius told him.

* * *

AN And with that chapter 4 is fini. No duel this time but I hope you all still got some enjoyment out of this. Also for all of you who asked how Hasselberry is a member of the SOL, hope I gave a satisfactory explanation.

I also what to know what everyone thought of Atticus's inner struggle, I thought having him confronted by both Nightshroud as well as his 'white self' would be a a good representaion of his inner turmoil given that he'd been used by both light and darkness.

Anyway I'm done, till next time.

Next time-

Jaden: I now know what I have to do, the question is where do I start?

**Yubel: Well you'd better think of something ****fast, we've got company.**

Jaden: You two?

?#1: Long time no see Jaden, we're here to bring you in.

?#2: Yeah, we'll be the ones to make you see the light.

**Yubel: Next time on Yugioh GX: Coming of the Twilight: 3 way Smackdown.**

Bastion: Alright Jaden, prepare to give up your secrets.


	5. 3 way Smack Down

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
**"Blah"**_-_ Spirit talk_

* * *

_Yugioh GX

Coming of the Twilight

Chapter 5: 3 way Smack Down

It was another day on Academy Island. It had been 2 days since the raid on the white dorm and Jaden was seated by the fire outside his van, the hero duelist was thinking about his encounter with Sartorius, everything from the moment he'd entered the room to the point where the Light had taken over the fortune teller's body.

The encounter had put in perspective what he had to do in order to protect the world from utter destruction (again), the only problem was he didn't know how. Just then the doors of the van opened and Atticus emerged from it and walked over to our hero, "Morning Jay."

"Morning Atticus." Jaden replied, "How you feeling?"

"A lot better now, man being cooped up sure makes you restless." Atticus replied as he stretched his arms out.

Just then a figure appeared on the horizon which made the two boys assume a defensive stance however they quickly relaxed when it was revealed to be Ms. Dorothy, she was carrying a tray that was covered by a cloth. "Moring boys." The large woman greeted them.

"Morning Dorothy." Both of them replied.

"So Dorothy, what brings you to this side of the island?" Atticus asked.

"What, do I need an excuse to see two of my favourite students." Dorothy replied, once she was amongst the pair she set the tray on the ground, "Besides I thought I'd bring you these." She removed the cloth revealing a pair of traditional Japanese breakfasts.

"Alright Dorothy, you're the best." Atticus cheered as he snatched up his bowl of miso soup.

"Well I couldn't let the two of you live on instant ramen and rice balls." Dorothy replied which caused a laugh out of both boys before they started tucking in."

"So Jay, what's the plan for today?" Atticus asked with a mouthful of cooked fish.

"No idea to be honest." Jaden replied, "I know what it is I need to do but I just can't think of how to go about it."

"Well whilst you figure that maybe you can also think about what to do about our living situation." Atticus suggested, "I mean your van is nice and all (how you got it onto this island in the first place without anyone noticing is beyond me) but it isn't exactly roomy."

Jaden looked over at the elder Rhodes sibling and just then an idea formed in his head, sure it may not have a giant impact in his war against the combined threat of both light and darkness but it was a start. "You know what Atticus, your right." Jaden rose to his feet and began running towards the academy building.

"Jaden, where you going?" Atticus called out.

"To see Crowler." Jaden replied as he got further away.

* * *

A bead of sweat rolled down Vellian Crowler's face as he stared down the most ruthless enemy he'd ever faced. More tenacious then Jaden Yuki, more sadistic then the Shadow Riders, more hate inducing then Bonapart...paperwork.

But for the effeminate looking man there was a ray of hope for before him was the last form he needed to fill out, all he needed to do was sign it and he would be free. This feeling of salvation however was quickly dashed, the instant the piece of paper was added to the pile Bonapart entered and placed another stack of papers on his desk.

Before the blond man could break down and cry the door opened again and Jaden strolled in, "Crowler, I need something from you."

"That's Chancellor Crowler to you." Crowler retorted, "What do you want?"

"I want you to resurrect the Slifer Red dorm." Jaden said firmly.

"What!!!" Bonapart exclaimed, "Why should we do that after all the trouble I went to...I mean, what we did was in a conscious effort for the good of the school."

"I wasn't talking to you." Jaden told the short man, "So, what do you say Crowler?"

"Tell me Jaden, why should I reinstate the Slifer dorm? It had no registered students when it was closed down, besides if you want to be part of the school again why not just go join the white dorm?" the taller of the two man asked.

"Ah but that's where your wrong." Jaden told him, "I'm a registered student of the Slifer Red dorm and since I'm technically a new student I must start out in the lowest dorm."

Crowler sat there in silence as he thought about Jaden's argument. "Tell you what; we'll settle this with a duel." Jaden said, "I win the Slifer dorm gets reinstated and the dorm rebuilt, if whoever you pick to face me wins then you decide my fate."

One of Crowlers eyebrows rose up at this. "Very well, we'll let you know when the duel will take place." Jaden bowed and exited the room.

"What are you doing? Do you have any idea what kind of deal you've just made?" Bonapart demanded.

* * *

Elsewhere Bastion entered Sartorius's chamber finding the fortune teller standing by the window. "What is it?" Sartorius asked.

"Master, Jaden has requested a duel from the chancellor to reinstate the Slifer dorm." Bastion informed the long haired man.

"It seems bugging the chancellor's office has turned out to be a wise investment." Sartorius said, more to himself then to Bastion.

"Anyway since Jaden has requested this match then I believe we should turn this to our advantage by arranging his opponents." Bastion said taking out a PDA and handing it to Sartorius who gazed at the image that was on the screen.

"These two, very well then." Sartorius pocketed the devise and walked past Bastion as he exited the room.

* * *

Crowler was still behind his desk doing paper work when the fortune teller strolled into the office. "Good morning chancellor." The long haired man greeted the blond chancellor.

"Sartorius." Crowler said in a squeak of surprise, he then composed himself not wanting to Sartoruis know just how much the creeped him out, "What can I do for you?"

"It's come to my attention that Jaden Yuki has requested a duel." Sartorius said, "I find this quite interesting.

A look of surprise spread across Crowler's face, _'How could he know that?'_ "Y...yes that is correct, I was about to select his opponent."

"That won't be necessary; if I may I'd like to suggest these two as candidates." Sartorius said as he reached into his blazer and took out the PDA Bastion had given him and handed it to Crowler.

"These two?" Crowler said looking at the screen.

"Yes, you see they are amongst several potential students that I'm considering taking under contract once they graduate." Sartorius told Crowler, "But first I'd like to observe them take on a strong opponent to see how they fair, from what I've seen Jaden would certainly give them a good challenge."

"But this would make a two on one match, it would be uneven." Crowler pointed out.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, besides we don't want to make things too easy for Jaden now do we." Sartorius said, just then his eyes momentarily flashed purple and Crowler's eyes went blank.

"Very well, I'll make the arrangements and Jaden know that his opponents have been selected." Crowler said in a dull tone.

"Thank you chancellor, good day." Sartorius as he bowed, he then left the room leaving Crowler sitting there.

* * *

Later that day Jaden was standing in the main arena, an hour ago he's been informed that his opponent from his prerequisite match had been chosen and to make his way to the arena at the designated time. The stands themselves were empty, save for Crowler and Bonapart and Atticus and Dorothy who were seated behind him, so far he'd been waiting for the last five minutes and there had been no sign of his opponent. Just then the sound of approaching footsteps was heard and looking over Jaden saw his former friends enter the arena.

"So is my opponent one of you guys?" Jaden asked.

"You wish dweeb; we are master Sartorius's elite inner circle. You are not worthy to duel us." Chazz retorted, Jaden chuckled, "What's so funny?"

"I just thinking that the standards of the society must be pretty pathetic if the five of you are considered elite considering I've beaten all of you multiple times." Jaden retorted. All five of them were stunned by Jaden's words, a scowl spread across Chazz's face and a snarl passed his lips.

"YOU WORTHLESS SCUM, I'LL CRUSH YOU!!!" he yelled as he tried to jump Jaden however Bastion and Hasselberry restrain him.

"You'd better hold your tongue Jaden." Alexis said, trying her best to quell her anger, "You dare to mock our master, you will come to know his greatness soon. After all he did arrange your opponents." "Opponents?" Jaden said with a raised eyebrow.

The group parted and a pair of figures were revealed and Jaden's widened at the sight, "You two?"

Standing there clad in the white version of Obelisk girl's uniform were Alexis's 2 friends Jasmine and Mindy. "Long time no see Jaden, master Sartorius has given us the task of bringing you in." Jasmine said, her tone cool.

"Yeah, we'll be the ones to make you see the light." Mindy added.

"Hold on a second." Atticus called out from the sidelines, "It's two against one, I'd call that unfair."

"What's wrong Jaden, don't think you can handle this? I thought you were up for any challenge?" Chazz mocked the brunette hero user.

Jaden took his deck and placed it in the deck slot, "Bring it, I'll play any duel no matter what kind or the opponent."

Both girls stepped onto the stage. "How do you think those two will fair?" Syrus asked the others.

"Who cares, as long as they put up enough of a fight so Jaden will reveal all the cards to us then the success or failure of these two meaningless pawns is irrelevant." Chazz replied as the two girls shuffled their decks before inserting them into their respective duel disks before activating them.

"DUEL!!!" all three of them yelled as they drew their first five cards.

_'Alright Jaden, show me all your tricks.'_ Bastion thought.

[M/JLP: 8000] "My turn." Mindy declared as she drew, "I play two face downs and summon a monster in defence and end my turn." Three brown backed cards appeared on the field.

[JLP: 8000] Jaden took his turn, "I summon out Elemental Hero Knospe in defence."

Elemental Hero Knospe  
ATK: 600/DEF: 1000/Level: 3/Attribute: Earth/Type: Plant/Effect  
Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent; it gains 100 ATK and loses 100 DEF. While you control another face-up "Elemental Hero" monster, your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target and this card can attack your opponent directly.

A creature that appeared to be a living ear of corn appeared crouched on the field. All whom were gathered suddenly burst out laughing. "Wow, I didn't know they made monsters that were so pathetic." Chazz sneered, "This match will be over quick if he plays cards that lame."

"Now I'll play two face downs and end my turn." Jaden said as two brown backed cards appeared behind his monster.

Jasmine drew, "For my turn I discard a monster from my hand and in return I get to add a field spell to my hand."

Jaden gritted his teeth, "A 'Field Searcher'."

"Yep, wanna know which one?" Jasmine said with a small smirk as the card slid into her graveyard, a blue skinned amphibious man with a fin on his head appearing momentarily, "It's my Warrior of Atlantis, so the card I get is A Legendary Ocean."

Warrior of Atlantis  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Aqua/Effect  
You can discard this card to the Graveyard to add 1 "A Legendary Ocean" from your Deck to your hand.

A card slid out of Jasmines deck, just then the field spell slot of the red heads duel disk slid open and she placed the card on the plate before closing it. Just the a large wave appeared and washed over the field as a large structure appeared behind Mindy and Jasmine.

A Legendary Ocean  
Type: Field  
This card's name is treated as "Umi". Downgrade all WATER monsters in both player's hands and on the field by 1 Level. Increases the ATK and DEF of all WATER monsters by 200 points.

"Hope you like the scenery Jay, now all water monsters gain 200 attack and defence points and have their level reduced by 1." Jasmine explained as she picked another card from her hand, "I now summon Mermaid Knight."

Mermaid Knight  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 700/Level: 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Aqua/Effect  
While "Umi" is face-up on the field, this card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.

A mermaid warrior with lavender hair and a green tail wielding a large sword and shield appeared. (MK 1500/700 Lv4→1700/900 Lv3) Jasmine ended her turn. Mindy drew, "I summon Shining Angel in attack mode."

Shining Angel  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 800/Level: 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Fairy/Effect  
When this card is sent to the Graveyard by battle, you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.

A man with blond hair in a toga with a large pair of golden wings appeared. "Angel, destroy Knospe. Shining Feather!!!" the angel flapped his wing and dozens of feathers were fired from them all aimed at Jaden's monster.

"I activate my face down card, Rose Bud." Jaden announced.

Rose Bud  
Type: Basic  
Tribute 1 "Elemental Hero Knospe" you control. Special Summon 1 "Elemental Hero Poison Rose" from your hand or Deck.

"With this Knospe now evolves into Elemental Hero Poison Rose."

Elemental Hero Poison Rose  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 2000/Level: 6/Attribute: Earth/Type: Plant/Effect  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Rose Bud". Your opponent can only select "Elemental Hero Poison Rose" as an attack target. Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent; it gains 200 ATK and loses 200 DEF.

Knospe's body began glowing and grew from the ear of corn to a pixie like woman with pale purple skin, her outfit looking like it was made of leaves and plant material.

"Poison Rose, counter attack." Jaden commanded, "Poison Rose Bloom!!!" Dozens of flower petals were released from Poison Roses body which swirled around Shining Angel cutting him to ribbons [M/JLP: 7500].

"Yeah well when my Angel is destroyed I can special summon a Light monster with up to 1500 attack points from my deck." Mindy said firmly, "Like my Ancient Elf."

Ancient Elf  
ATK: 1450/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Spellcaster

An elf in a purple outfit carrying a staff appeared.

"Well Poison Rose has an ability as well, when she destroys a monster in battle she loses 200 defence points but in return gains 200 attacks points." Jaden explained (EHPR 1900/2000→2100/1800), "Plus whilst she's on the field she's the only monster you can attack."

Jaden drew, "I summon Thunder King Rai-Oh."

Thunder King Rai-Oh  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 800/Level: 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Thunder/Effect  
Neither player can add cards from their Deck to their hand except by drawing them. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to negate the Special Summon of 1 of your opponent monsters, and destroy it.

A strange looking blue and gold machine appeared on the field. "King Rai-Oh, attack Ancient Elf, Thunder Cannon..." a high intensity beam was fired from the blue and gold creature's chest which incinerated Mindy's monster. [M/JLP: 7150]

"Now Poison Rose attack Mermaid Knight." Another swarm of petals was released from Poison Roses body and swirled around Mermaid Knight.

"I don't think so." Mindy said, "Activate trap, Shift."

Shift  
Type: Basic  
You can activate this card when your opponent designates 1 monster on your side of the field as a target of a Spell, Trap, or battle attack. Switch the target to another monster on your side of the field.

"Now your hero is forced to battle my face down monster, Marshmallon."

Marshmallon  
ATK: 300/DEF: 500/Level: 3/Attribute: light/Type: Fairy/Effect  
The controller of a monster that attacks this face-down card takes 1000 damage after damage calculation. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)

A pink gumdrop with eyes and a mouth appeared, it grinned at Jaden revealing razor sharp teeth before sinking them into the hero user's leg [JLP: 7000] "Wow, Mindy actually made a good move." Chazz commented, "Marshmallon is an invincible wall monster who can't be destroyed by battle."

"Um call me crazy but don't we need Jaden to win?" Syrus pointed out.

"True but we don't want to make things too easy for him, the more of a corner these two pawns push him into the more of his cards and strategies will be revealed to us and once I know all of them I'll build a special deck that can counter them." Bastion explained.

"Wasn't that your plan last year, y'know the special deck you made to counter Jaden's that totally failed." Alexis pointed out.

Back on the field Jasmine drew, "I summon Cyber Shark."

Cyber Shark  
ATK: 2100/DEF: 2000/Level: 5/Attribute: Water/Type: Fish/Effect  
If you control a WATER monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing.

(CS 2100/2000 Lv5→2300/2200 Lv4) A monster that looked to be a cross between a shark and a submarine appeared. "Next I play Power of Kaishin equipping it to my Mermaid Knight."

Power of Kaishin  
Type: Equip  
An Aqua-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points.

(MK 1700/900→2000/1200) the mermaids sword was replaced by a large trident. "Cyber Shark, attack Poison Rose. Great White Hunting..." The shark dived into the water and began circling around Jaden's monster before latching its jaws onto Poison Roses leg and dragging her down into the depths [JLP: 6700].

"Now Mermaid Knight kill King Rai-Oh." The mermaid warrior used her new weapon to skewer Jaden's monster [JLP: 6600].

"And since my field spell also counts as Umi, my Mermaid Knight can attack you twice in a row." Jasmine said with a sneer, "Now go mermaid deal some direct damage." The mermaid raised its weapon and made to strike our hero.

"I play my trap, Hero Signal." Jaden called out.

Hero Signal  
Type: Basic  
Activate only when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental Hero" monster from your hand or Deck.

"Now I summon a new monster from my deck, Elemental Hero Woodsman in defence." A spotlight with a stylised H on it was projected at the ceiling and Jaden's wooden man appeared crouched on its knees.

Elemental Hero Woodsmen  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, you can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

'_Damnit, his Woodsmen's defence is equal to Mermaid Knight's attack.'_ Jasmine inwardly cursed. Mindy drew, "I summon Ehren, Lightsworn Monk."

Ehren, Lightsworn Monk  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000/Level: 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior/Effect  
If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, return that monster to its owner's Deck before damage calculation. During each of your End Phases, send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.

A tan skinned woman wielding a staff appeared. "Ehren, attack his Woodsmen." The female monk charged at Woodsmen and struck him with her staff.

_'What is she doing, Woodsmen's defence is greater than Ehren's attack. She'll just hurt herself.'_ Jaden wondered. Just then a shimmering light appeared around Woodsmen and he vanished along with his card.

"Surprised dork, or didn't you know that when Ehren battles defensive monsters she sends them back to their owners deck before I can be harmed." Mindy explained, she then took a card from her hand and placed it on the field, "I'll now play one face down and send the top 3 cards on my deck to the grave."

"Why are you doing that?" Jaden asked.

"Paying the price for having Ehren, she and her brethren have abilities that involve sending cards from my deck to my grave." Mindy explained as she discarded.

Jaden drew, _'What's Mindy thinking; she must know that she's in danger of decking out. Then again she must have a ton of cards that return cards from the graveyard to the deck, but I can't worry about that now so I'll just deal with it when the time comes.'_ He then took a card his hand, "I play Fusion Sage and add Polymerization to my hand."

Fusion Sage  
Type: Basic  
Add 1 "Polymerization" card from your Deck to your hand. Then shuffle your Deck.

A card slid out of Jaden's deck which he took before shuffling his deck. _'Polymerization huh,'_ Alexis thought from the sidelines,_ 'Poor typical Jaden always with the fusion to bail you out.'_

"Next I play another spell, Revoke Fusion." Jaden said as he placed a card in one of his spell/trap slots.

Revoke Fusion  
Type: Basic  
Discard 1 "Polymerization" to the Graveyard. Send 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to your Graveyard and Special Summon 1 monster from your hand that is listed as a Fusion Material Monster on that card. The Special Summoned monster is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase of this turn.

"What he say, Revoke Fusion?" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Yeah he said he's playing Revoke Fusion." Mindy told her partner.

"Is there an echo in here?" Jaden said off handily, "Revoke Fusion allows me to discard Polymerization and a fusion monster and in return I get to special summon 1 of its fusion components. So I send Wildedge to the grave and summon hero Bladedge."

Elemental Hero Bladedge  
ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800/Level: 7/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Effect  
During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

The golden hero appeared on the field, its armor glinting from the spotlights. "Next another monster, Neo-Spacian Glow Moss."

Neo-Spacian Glow Moss  
ATK: 300/DEF: 900/Level: 3/Attribute: Light/Type: Plant/Effect  
When this card attacks or is attacked, your opponent draws 1 card. Reveal that card, and based on its type apply the proper effect: ● Monster: End the Battle Phase. ● Spell: You can change this card's attack to a direct attack. ● Trap: This monster is changed to Defense Position.

A glowing humanoid shaped blob monster appeared. "Next I use Glow Mosses ability, so Jas flip your top card and show it to me." Jaden told the red head. Jasmine drew her card and showed it to him, it was the spell card Salvage.

"Sweet a spell card that means Glow Moss can attack directly." Glow Moss threw a small sphere striking Jasmine in the chest [M/JLP: 6850].

"Now Bladedge, attack Mermaid Knight. Power Edge..." The blades on the golden hero's arms extended and he charged at the mermaid warrior slicing her in two [M/JLP: 6250].

Jaden took the last card in his hand, "I set one card face down and send my turn." Just then Bladedge vanished.

"What just happened, how come Bladedge retreated?" Hasselberry asked.

"A monster summoned by Revoke Fusion gets sent to the graveyard during the end phase." Bastion explained.

Jasmine drew, _'Now that Bladedge is gone all he's got left is that weak little blob, all I need to do is allow my Cyber Shark to attack and I can do some serious damage to his life points._' Her eyes moved over to his face down card, _'However he knows that, why else would he play something like that in attack mode. That face down must be a trap that will destroy mine and Min's monsters...but then again, what if it isn't and it's just a bluff?'_

She looked up at Jaden only to find that his features were unreadable, however there his eyes, something about them seemed to be egging her on daring her to attack him. A smile graced the red heads, _'I see that how it is.'_ "I won't be fooled Jaden, I won't fall into your trap. I'll play a monster in defence mode and end my turn. A brown faced card appeared next to Jasmines shark.

Mindy drew, a smirk spread across her face as she saw what she picked up, "Since Jaz isn't attack I won't either, so I'll just play this face down, pay Ehren's cost and end my turn." _'Then again with this card I don't need to attack.'_ Jaden drew. "I play Pot of Greed, so I pick up 2 extra cards.

Pot of Greed  
Type: Basic  
Draw 2 cards from your deck.

He drew again, "Now I play my face down card. The spell card Ancient Rules."

Ancient Rules  
Type: Basic  
Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand.

"What, you mean it wasn't a trap?" Jasmine exclaimed, "Damnit, it was just a bluff."

"That's right Jaz, now I can special summon and level 5 or higher monster," Jaden told her, "Like my Elemental Hero Neos."

Elemental Hero Neos  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/Level: 7/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior

The alien hero appeared on the field next to Glow Moss. "Now I use Contact Fusion to combine Neos and Glow Moss to create...Elemental Hero Glow Neos."

Elemental Hero Glow Neos  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/Level: 7/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Elemental Hero Neos + Neo-Spacian Glow Moss  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card returns to the Extra Deck during the End Phase. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, you can destroy 1 face-up card your opponent controls. Based on that card's type, apply the proper effect: ● Monster: This card cannot battle this turn. ● Spell: This card can attack your opponent directly this turn. ● Trap: This card is changed to Defense Position.

Both Neos and Glow Moss jumped into the fusion vortex and from it emerged a man with white dreadlocks in a glowing body suit clad in white armor. "Now Glow Neos's effect kicks in, once per round he can destroy 1 card on the opponent's field. The type of card determines his ability." Jaden told the two brainwashed girls.

Neos held out his hands and three orbs, one yellow one green and one purple, appeared and threw them at Jasmines field spell destroying it and causing all the water to vanish.

"No my field spell!!!" Jasmine cried out.

"Gets worse, since Neos destroyed a spell he can attack you directly." Jaden told her, "Neos, attack!!!" a large glowing spear appeared in Glow Neos's hand which he threw at Mindy striking her in the chest [M/JLP: 3750]. "Finally I play Instant Neo Space and equip it to Neos, turn end."

Instant Neo Space  
Type: Equip  
Equip only to a Fusion Monster that lists "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster. The equipped monster does not have to have its effect activated that returns itself to the Fusion Deck during the End Phase. When the equipped monster is removed from the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Elemental Hero Neos" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

'_Damn, that hero of his makes it so we can't play any continuous or field spells.' _Jasmine cursed as she drew. She then looked at what she picked up, _'Then again...' _"I summon Abyss Soldier in attack mode."

Abyss Soldier  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300/Level: 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Aqua/Effect  
Discard 1 WATER monster from your hand to the Graveyard. Return 1 card on the Field to your opponent's hand. You can only use this effect once per turn, during your Main Phase.

A whale like warrior appeared holding a trident. "Now I use his ability, I discard 1 card and in return your Instant Neos Space card gets sent back to your hand." Jasmine said as she discarded a card.

The vortex that was beneath Neos's feet vanished and the card reappeared in Jaden's hand. "I'll now end my turn and let's not forget your Glow Neos now returns to your fusion deck." Jasmine said, as she did Neos vanished leaving Jaden wide open.

Mindy drew, "I summon Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior."

Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior  
ATK: 1850/DEF: 1300/Level: 4/Attribute: 4/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Each time a card(s) is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard by the effect of a "Lightsworn" monster you control, except "Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior", send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. Then, draw 1 card for each "Lightsworn" monster sent to the Graveyard by this effect.

A man with blue hair clad in silver armor and wielding a war hammer appeared. "Now both my monsters attack directly."

Both monsters rushed at Jaden, Ehren drove her foot into Jaden's gut before Garoth brought his hammer down upon the brunettes back [JLP: 3150]. "Now I send the top four cards on deck to the grave, 2 for Ehren and 2 for Garoth. Turn end."

Jaden drew, things weren't looking good. He now had only 2 cards in his hand and no monsters or face down cards on the field. This turn would be crucial. "I summon Bubbleman in defence mode."

Elemental Hero Bubbleman  
ATK: 800/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Effect  
If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it. When this card is Summoned, you can draw 2 cards if there are no other cards on your side of the field and in your hand.

The aquatic hero appeared. "Since he's the only card I have on the field I get to draw two cards." Jaden drew, _'Come on, I need something good...'_ He looked at his new cards, "Next I play Graceful Charity. I draw 3 cards then discard 2."

Graceful Charity  
Type: Basic  
Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.

Jaden drew his three cards and chose the two he would discard. "I play two face down cards as well as the continuous spell Mirage of Nightmare and end my turn."

Mirage of Nightmare  
Type: Continuous  
During your opponent's Standby Phase, draw cards until your hand has 4 cards. During your Standby Phase, randomly discard the same number of cards you drew with this card's effect to the Graveyard.

Jaden's three cards appeared on the field, two brown backed face down ones and one face up one depicting a man surrounded by undead ghouls.

"Ah this old move, Jaden always makes this one when he's desperate." Chazz commented, "One of the others has to be Emergency Provisions, he'll use it to ditch mirage so he doesn't have to discard his hand."

"Yeah but I wonder what his other card is?" Syrus wondered aloud.

"Knowing Jaden it will probably be A Hero Emerges, he'll hope to get a monster then try and use that card to summon it out." Alexis added.

"Alright, I draw." Jasmine announced as she drew her top card.

"As do I," Jaden said, "I use Mirage of Nightmare to draw 4 cards, then I'll use Emergency Provisions and send Mirage of Nightmare to the grave and regain 1000 life points."

Emergency Provisions  
Type: Quick-Play  
Send any number of other Spell and Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. Gain 1000 Life Points for each card sent.

Both Jaden's spell card vanished as his life points climbed [JLP: 4150].

_'Hmm, good ol typical Jay.'_ Alexis thought.

"So what, this turn I'm gonna wipe you out." Jasmine announced, "First I switch face down monster into attack mode, meet my Mother Grizzly."

Mother Grizzly  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000/Level: 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
When this card is sent to the Graveyard by battle, you can Special Summon 1 WATER monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.

A dark blue furred bear appeared on the field. "Now my three monsters attack Jaden directly." Jasmine commanded. All three of her monsters lunged at Jaden, the bear pounced on Bubbleman and tore him apart leaving the way free for Jasmines other two monsters ready to rip him apart. "I play my trap," Jaden announced, "Call of the Haunted."

Call of the Haunted  
Type: Continuous  
Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

"With this I raise one of my fallen monsters from the grave, Elemental Hero Boy Wonder."

Elemental Hero Boy Wonder  
ATK: 600/DEF: 700/Level: 2/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior/Effect  
When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 monster with "Elemental Hero" in its title that has an ATK of 1500 or less in face-up Attack Position from your Deck. Then shuffle your Deck.

There was a flash of light and the red and green side kick monster appeared on the field, moments later Cyber Shark latched its jaws around the hero monster it shattered it into data.

"Boy Wonder's destruction allows me to special summon an Elemental Hero with up to 1500 points from my deck." Jaden said as he searched his deck, "I'll now summon Elemental Hero Clayman to the field in defence

Elemental Hero Clayman  
ATK: 800/DEF: 2000/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior

The golem like hero appeared on the field, grimacing Jasmine called off her two other monsters.

Mindy then drew; as she did Yubel appeared in spirit form at Jaden side. **"Be very careful Jaden, I get the feeling that she's about to play something very powerful, if not this turn then very soon."** She told the brunette.

_'Don't worry Yubel, I'm sure I can handle anything she can throw at me.'_ Jaden assured her. Just then a cold feeling wheeled up inside of him, Jaden instantly recognizing Haou's presence and knew it was a message from the dark king.

Mindy looked at her new card before glancing over at her partner who returned her gaze, "I send 4 cards to the grave and end my turn."

Jaden gingerly drew, "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman."

Elemental Hero Sparkman  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400/Level: 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior

The blue and gold clad hero appeared. "Sparkman attack Mother Grizzly, Static Shock Wave..." the blue and gold hero unleashed a blast of electrical energy that fried the blue furred bear [M/JLP: 3550].

"Destroying Mother Grizzly activates its effect; now I can special summon a water monster with up to 1500 points." Jasmine announced as a card slid out of her deck, "Now I summon Maiden of the Aqua."

Maiden of the Aqua  
ATK: 700/DEF: 2000/Level: 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Aqua/Effect  
As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the field is treated as "Umi" (however there is no increasing or decreasing of ATK/DEF due to "Umi"'s effect). If there is an active Field Spell Card on the field, this effect is not applied.

A busty woman with blue hair and carrying a large trident appeared on the field. "I play a face down and end my turn." A single card appeared on the field behind Jaden's monsters. Jasmine drew. "I play Pot of Greed, so I pick up 2 cards." She drew again. "I sacrifice Cyber Shark and Abyss Solider to summon Levia-Dragon – Daedalus."

Levia-Dragon – Daedalus  
ATK: 2600/DEF: 1600/Level: 7/Attribute: Water/Type: Sea-Serpent/Effect  
Send "Umi" on your side of the field to the Graveyard to destroy all cards on the field except this card.

Both monsters vanished and were replaced by a large blue skinned serpent like dragon who looked fearsome. "Now I sacrifice Daedalus to summon out Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus." Daedalus was engulfed in a burst of light and was transformed into a large twin headed monstrosity.

Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus  
ATK: 2900/DEF: 1600/Level: 8/Attribute: Water/Type: Sea Serpent/Effect  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Levia-Dragon - Daedalus" on your side of the field. Send "Umi" on your side of the field to the Graveyard to send all cards in both players' hands and on the field to the Graveyard, except this card.

"Now I use Neo-Daedalus's ability, by sending Umi to the grave all cards on the field and in our hands to the graveyard." Jasmine said.

"But you don't have Umi on the field." Jaden pointed out.

"Then it's a good job I have my Maiden of the Aqua." Jasmine replied sounding smug, "When she's face up on the field, she gets treated as Umi although minus the attack and defence boosting part."

On the sidelines shock spread across the faces of Jaden's former friends. "But if Maiden of the Aqua is treated as Umi that means..." Syrus said in a shocked tone.

"It means Jasmine can use Neo-Daedalus's power." Alexis finished the shorter boy sentence.

"Damn that's one powerful ability, she wiped out all Jaden's cards." Hasselberry added.

"And Jaden is one step closer to becoming one of us." Said Chazz.

Back on the field Neo-Daedalus released a cry and a large tidal wave appeared and washed away all other cards on the field and in the player's hand. "Now Neo-Daedalus attack!!!" Jasmine commanded and her twin headed creature released an energy blast from each of its mouth's at Jaden, then to everyone's amazement a barrier formed around Jaden which blocked the attack.

"What the, what just happened?" Jasmine exclaimed, "My Neo-Daedalus destroyed all your cards, you couldn't have been able to block my attack?"

"Hate to break it to you Jaz, but you've got no one to blame but yourself." A smirk formed on Jaden's face, just then a card slid out of his graveyard slot and showed it to his opponent, "After all if you hadn't use your monster ability I couldn't play this."

"No way, that card?" Alexis gasped, "It's The Flue of Summoning Kuriboh."

The Flue of Summoning Kuriboh  
Type: Quick-Play  
Add 1 "Kuriboh" or 1 "Winged Kuriboh" from your Deck to your hand, OR Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh" or 1 "Winged Kuriboh" from your Deck to your side of the field.

"Of course, that was Jaden's face down card. He must have activated it when Jasmine used Neo-Daedalus's ability." Bastion commented, "That card special summoned Winged Kuriboh to the field and was destroyed along with all the other cards on the field, he effectively used Neo-Daedalus's ability to his advantage so he could use Winged Kuriboh to protect himself."

Winged Kuriboh  
ATK: 300/DEF: 200/Level: 1/Attribute: Light/Type: Fairy/Effect  
After this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, any Battle Damage the controller of this card takes this turn becomes 0.

Back on the field both Mindy and Jasmine were glaring at the brunette hero duelist. "So you blocked that attack, so what. You're only delaying your inevitable defeat." Mindy snapped as she drew her next card, a smirk formed on her face, "And now you'll see the creature who will bring you into the light. I summon Judgment Dragon."

Judgment Dragon  
ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600/Level: 8/Attribute: Light/Type: Dragon/Effect  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by having 4 or more "Lightsworn" monsters with different names in your Graveyard. You can pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all other cards on the field. During each of your End Phases, send the top 4 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.

There was a large burst of light and from it emerged a large dragon with large wings covered in white feathers. "3000 attacks points, how'd you summon that powerful without sacrifices?" Jaden asked.

"Judgment Dragon can be special summoned if there are 4 or more different Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard." Mindy informed him, "Now Judgement Dragon, attack with Judgment Flame...." With a roar the white dragon released a burst of golden flame which scorched Jaden [JLP: 1150].

"Alright, one more attack and we win." Jasmine cheered.

Taking a deep breath Jaden drew his next card, feeing the burning gaze of both of the large monsters that dominated the field. "I play Card of Sanctity, now we all draw till we each hold 6 cards."

Card of Sanctity  
Type Basic  
Both players draw cards until each player has 6 cards in their hand.

All three of them drew their new hand. Jaden glanced over his new cards, a plan forming in his mind. "I play the spell Double Fusion." Jaden announced as he played his new card.

Double Fusion  
Type: Basic  
Pay 500 Life Points. Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. You can use this effect up to two times this turn.

"Now by paying 500 life points I can summon up to two fusion monsters. First I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to create Flame Wingman." [JLP: 650]

Elemental Hero Avian  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/Level: 3/Attribute: Wind/Type: Warrior

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/Level: 3/Attribute: Fire/Type: Warrior

Both Jaden's monsters were sucked into the fusion vortex and from it emerged one of the brunette's signature monsters.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman  
ATK: 2100/DEF: 1000/Level: 6/Attribute: Wind/Type: Fusion/Warrior/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

Both Mindy and Jasmine glared at the green skinned warrior, the red haired duelist's eyes narrowed, _'Flame Wingman, that can only mean that next he has another Sparkman in his hand or has a fusion material substitute and fuse it with Flame Wingman to create Flare Wingman.'_

_'I know what they're thinking Yubel.'_ Jaden thought as he stared at his opponents, _'But have I got a surprise for them.'_ "I now fuse Wingman with Neos to create... Elemental Hero Neos Knight." A spectral version of the alien hero appeared next to Flame Wingman, the pair glanced at one another before leaping into the fusion vortex. From it emerged a monster who looked like Neos with parts from Black Luster Soldier, its left arm was dominated by a large blue and gold shield and in his right hand was a large double bladed spear

Elemental Hero Neos Knight  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 1000/Level: 7/Attribute: Light/Type: Fusion/Warrior/Effect  
Elemental Hero Neos" + 1 Warrior-Type monster  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains half the ATK of the Fusion Material Monsters, except "Elemental Hero Neos". This monster can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. When this card battles, any Battle Damage to your opponent becomes 0.

"Elemental Hero what?" Mindy exclaimed.

"I've never heard of this monster, where did he get it from?" Jasmine added staring at Neos Knight in awe.

"Quit gawking you two." Alexis ordered, "Neos Knight is still too weak to destroy either Neo-Daedalus or Judgement Dragon."

"Y...yeah, that's true." Jasmine said, "As impressive as it is Neos Knight only has 2500 attack points whilst Judgement Dragon has 3000 and Neo-Daedalus has 2900. We can beat in easy."

"Are you sure, cos Neos Knight now gains half of Wingman's attacks points." Jaden said firmly. (EHNK 2500→3550)

"3550 attack points!!!" Jasmine exclaimed, "Now it's stronger than either of our monsters."

"Neos Knight attack Neo-Daedalus." Jaden commanded. The alien swordsman lunged at the twin headed sea serpent and with his blade cut off both of its heads causing the beast to shatter into data bits.

"Nooo!!!" Jasmine cried out, it was then she noticed something, "Wait a sec, my life points haven't decreased."

"Yeah, any battle damage Neos Knight inflicts is 0." Jaden said in a sheepish tone, "Although to make up for this Neos Knight can attack twice." Neos Knight raised its blade once more and lunged at Judgement Dragon, the weapon pierced the dragon in the chest, the dragon let out a cry before.

Jaden took another card from his hand, "Next I use De-Fusion to split apart Neos Knight."

De-Fusion  
Type: Quick-Play  
Return 1 Fusion Monster on the field to the Extra Deck. In addition, if all the Fusion Material Monsters that were used for the Fusion Summon of that Fusion Monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them all to the field.

Neos Knight was sucked back into the fusion vortex and both Neos and Flame Wingman emerged from it. "Neos attack, Wrath of Neos..." Neos leapt into the air and brought a might chop down upon Mindy [M/JLP: 1050].

"Now Flame Wingman end this, Infernal Rage...." Jaden cried and his monster released a bust of flame from its dragon head scorched Jasmine burning away their remaining life points [M/JLP: 0].

Both girls cried out in pain as Flame wingman's flames scorched them not just their bodies but also their spirits, the flames burned away Sartorius's control over them and dispelled the fragments of light that had a hold of their hearts and minds and the pair collapsed on the ground.

Jaden looked over at Crowler, "I win Crowler, time to up hold your end of the deal."

"Very well, the Slifer Red dorm will be reinstated as soon as the dormitory has been rebuilt." Crowler said whilst Bonapart had a sulk on his face.

Jaden then walked over to Jasmines fallen form and picked her up, "Atticus get down here, we'll take these two to the nurses office."

"What are you doing?" Alexis demanded.

"What do you care, these two are just 'pawns' right." Jaden replied coldly, he then pushed past the fivesome with Atticus following behind carrying Mindy on his back.

* * *

Sometime later Jaden was in the nurses office leaned against the wall as he watched both girls as they lay on their beds. It had been several hours since his duel with them but they showed no sign of waking.

Taking his eyes away from the pair he looked over at the window he stared over at the white dorm, even from his location he could he sense the vile aura that was being given off. He was amazed that he hadn't felt it the first time he dealt with the SOL; the aura was so thick it was sickening. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the two unconscious girls.

* * *

Later that evening Bastion was in his room in the white dorm, he was seated at his computer desk re-watching the footage of Jaden's duel against Mindy and Jasmine. On the screen he watched as Jaden summoned out Neos Knight before going on the offensive and slaying Jasmines Neo-Daedalus, '_So many twists and turns, the mystery of Jaden's deck deepens. But even so I will crack this puzzle.'_

* * *

AN Heyt there my adoring public, I know its been a while since my last post but this time I do have a good excuse. I got Pokemon HeartGold recently and I've been caught up playing that as well as watching Kamen Rider Kabuto and a little bit of Kamen Rider Double, that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

Next Time

?: Jaden Yuki, my mastery of the mystic arts will bring you to your knees.

Jaden: Dude, what's with that crazy outfit.

?: Silence you, now prepare yourself for battle. You shall be no match for my skills as an archmage.

**Yubel: Next time on Yugioh GX Coming of the Twilight: The Master of Magic**

Jaden: His field spell, how can I overcome its power?


	6. The Master of Magic

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
**"Blah"**_- _Spirits_

* * *

___

Yugioh GX

Coming of the Twilight

Chapter 6: The Master of Magic  
In the back streets of a town in Japan the sound of a man's cried filled the air as he hit the ground, his duelling cards scattering across the concrete. Across from him stood a man clad in Georgian dress with a duel disk strapped to his left arm, a chuckle passed his lips, "As I thought, you were no match for my power." Just then the sound of ringing was heard and reaching into his jacket the man produced a cell phone.

"What is it?" he asked in a bored sounding tone.

[Now really, is that any way to talk to your employer?] Said a sly sounding voice on the other end of the line which caused the man to break out into a cold sweat.

"M…master Sartorius. I…I apologize sir, had I know it was you…"

[That's quiet alright, not everyone has the gift of foresight.] Sartorius told him, [As it happens I have a job for you, I've already booked your flight as it would be in your best interest to do it.]

"I understand sir." The man said before hanging up. Placing the devise back inside his jacket the man took his leave, after all his master called and it was his duty to answer.

* * *

Miles away Sartorius was seated at his table as he set his phone down; three cards were laid out before him: The Fool The Magician and The Wheel of Fortune all of which were right side up.

* * *

Several days had passed on Academy Island since Jaden's duel against Mindy and Jasmine in Obelisk arena, the pair had been taken to the infirmary and the pair had still yet to awaken. Jaden himself was making his way making his way to Academy roof, twenty minutes he received a message on his PDA. It was obviously a trap set by Sartorius however things had been quiet since his last duel and anyway even when you're the best duelists you needed to stay in practise.

* * *

Elsewhere in a room located at the Obelisk dorm, Bastion was seated at a desk that had several monitors set up on it. _'Ok, its been twenty minutes since I sent that message to Jaden like Master Sartorius instructed,'_ the former Ra thought as he checked his watched, _'It shouldn't be much longer now…' _

Just then the door opened and Alexis walked in. "There you are," she said in an tone of annoyance, "Y'know it's taken me half an hour to find you."

"You…you were looking for me?" Bastion said, a small blush appearing on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself, Master Sartorius instructed that I aid you in whatever it is you're doing here." Alexis retorted, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well Master Sartorius has arranged for an opponent to duel against Jaden at a battlefield of our choosing, the whole area is equipped with hidden security cameras that were set up there earlier." Bastion explained, "This set up will allow me to observe every card that both duelists play."

"Wait, why wasn't I informed that someone had been selected to face Jaden?" Alexis demanded.

"Because Jaden's opponent isn't one the student society members," Bastion replied, "It's a pro duelist that Master Sartorius represents."

"A pro." Alexis said her interest peaked, she then grabbed a chair and sat down beside Bastion, "How long till the show starts?"

"It shouldn't be much longer now." Bastion said as they saw Jaden enter the area on the monitor.

* * *

Soon enough Jaden found himself in the designated area, "Alright I'm here, now where's my opponent?" he wondered aloud.

**"Be careful Jaden, this whole thing feels like a trap so don't let your guard down."** Yubel told him.

"Don't worry Yubel; I'll be on my toes." Jaden replied.

Just then the sound of chuckling was heard, "Well well, look what has show up."

Looking round Jaden saw a man with lavender coloured hair clad in Georgian mans wear, a puffy cream colour shirt with frilled cuffs with a crush green velvet jacket over the top with a duel disk strapped to his arm, his legs were clad in white riding britches and knee high black boots covered his feet and legs. "I take it your my opponent?" Jaden said with a raised eyebrow.

"And you're the one I've been instructed to face," the man replied, "I must say you're not what I expected."

"What's that mean?" Jaden asked.

"I was told that someone was causing my employer some trouble, however you don't look like the type who would give problems." The man replied.

"Employer, you mean Sartorius right?" Jaden said, "Who are you anyway?"

"Of course, where are my manners? My name is Marvo, master of the mystic arts." The man calling himself Marvo said in a theatrical manner, "You may not look like much however if Master Sartorius instructed me to I defeat you then so that is what I shall do, I shall crush you with the full weight of mystic duelling skills."

"Man, you're full of yourself; however I never back down from a challenge. So let's go already." Jaden said as he shuffled his cards before sliding them into the deck slot.

"Foolish youngster, if you knew what you were in for you'd turn tail and run." Marvo said with a smirk on his face.

Both of them then activated their duel disks and drew five cards, "DUEL!"

"I shall proceed." Marvo said as he drew his first card, "I shall play two face down cards and summon out a monster in defence mode. Turn end."

Jaden drew his first card. "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart."

Elemental Hero Wildheart  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Effect  
This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards.

Jaden's maori warrior appeared on the field, its sword at the ready.

"Wildheart, attack with Wild Slash…" Jaden commanded, Wildheart lunged at Marvo's hidden monster and sliced the brown back card in two momentarily revealing a woman in red garbs with a red turban on her head and a blue veil covering her mouth as well as a blue cape wrapped around her shoulders.

Crystal Seer  
ATK: 100/DEF: 100/Level: 1/Attribute: Water/Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
FLIP: Pick up 2 cards from the top of your Deck. Select 1 of those cards and add it to your hand, and put the other card on the bottom of your Deck.

"You just activated the power of my Crystal Seer, when she's flipped face up I can draw 2 cards. One of those cards goes to my hand and the other goes to the bottom of my deck." Marvo explained as he drew two cards, as he said one of them went to his hand whilst the other was confined to the bottom of his deck.

"I place two cards face down," Jaden said as two brown backed cards appeared on the field, "Turn end."

"Very well, my draw." Marvo announced as he drew, "I now summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior."

Breaker, the Magical Warrior  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000/Level: 4/Attribute: Dark/Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
When this card is successfully Normal summoned, put 1 Spell Counter on it(max. 1). Increase the ATK of this monster by 300 points for each Spell Counter on this card. Also, you can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card to destroy 1 Spell Card or Trap Card on the field.

A man with a pale blue face clad in red and gold armor wielding a shield and sword appeared on the field with a flowing red cape attached to its back, in the centre of the shield was a blue stone that suddenly lit up.

"You like Jaden, Breaker maybe a swordsman however he wields great mystical power." Marvo said, "When he's successfully summoned he gains a spell counter with grants him 300 extra attacks points." (BMS 1600→1900). "Next I shall play the spell Double Summon, now I can summon another monster."

Double Summon  
Type: Basic  
You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.

"I shall now summon out Defender, the Magical Knight."

Defender, the Magical Knight  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 2000/Level: 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Trigger/Continuous. When this card is Normal Summoned, place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). Once per turn, if a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster(s) would be destroyed, you can remove Spell Counters from the field for each Spellcaster-Type monster that would be destroyed instead.

A warrior similar to Breaker appeared on the field, only this one wore blue and gold armor and a purple cape, in one hand was a short sword whist in the other was a large blue and gold shield with a red stone in the centre that was almost as large as Defender himself. Like with Breaker the stone on Defender's shield lit up.

On the sidelines Marvo had a smirk on his face, _'Excellent, I have my two magical warriors. All I need now is my key card and this match is as good as over.'_

Glancing at his hand he saw the spell card Terraforming, _'And I have the perfect way to get it, Jaden next turn the countdown to your destruction begins.'_

On the other side of the field a bead of sweat rolled down Jaden's face, _'This is bad; it's only his second turn and he's got two strong monsters on his field. I'll just have to have faith in my 2 face down cards.'_

"It's my attack, Breaker destroy Wildheart…." Marvo commanded. The magic swordsman charged at Jaden's hero, its weapon raised above its head.

"I activate my trap, Mirror Gate…" Jaden announced, "Now our monsters switch sides."

Mirror Gate  
Type: Basic  
Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack targeting a face-up "Elemental Hero" monster you control. Switch control of the opponent's attacking monster with the targeted monster you control, then calculate damage. Control of those monsters switches back during the End Phase of this turn.

A strange mirror like tunnel formed around both monsters and in an instant both Breaker and Wildheart appeared on the opposite sides of the field.

"Ha, think again. I activate Breaker's ability." Marvo announced, "By removing his spell counter, Breaker can destroy one spell or trap." A beam was fired from the red stone on Breaker's shield aimed at Jaden's trap and the mirror tunnel shattered before both monsters changed back to their owner's side of the field (BMW 1900→1600).

Breaker then lunged at Wildheart again cleaving its sword through the native hero's chest [JLP: 3900].

"Now that's out of the way Defender, attack directly." Marvo ordered and his monster swiped its sword across Jaden's chest [JLP: 2200].

Jaden drew a card, "I play Graceful Charity, I'm sure you know how this works so I won't bore you with the details."

Graceful Charity  
Type: Basic  
Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.

Jaden drew his new cards and looked at what he'd picked up, _'Yes, this'll do just nicely.'_ He then discarded two cards. "Now I play the spell card Miracle Contact."

Miracle Contact  
Type: Basic  
Select 1 Fusion Monster that lists "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster in your Extra Deck. Return to your Deck, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters listed on that Fusion Monster to Special Summon the selected Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

"By sending two monsters in my graveyard back to my deck I can now summon a fusion monster to the field, like the Elemental Hero Aqua Neos."

Elemental Hero Aqua Neos  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/Level: 7/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin"  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards from your side of the field to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Once per turn, by discarding 1 card from your hand, select 1 random card from your opponent's hand and destroy it. This card returns to the Extra Deck during the End Phase.

The graveyard slot on Jaden's duel disk lit up as two cards emerged from it, this was followed as a large jet of water erupted from the ground revealing a blue and white hero who's head had a dolphin like fin growing out of it.

"Now I use Aqua Neos's ability, by ditching a card one of the cards in your hand is destroyed." Jaden said a as he sent another card to the graveyard, Aqua Neos released a supersonic wave from its hand which caused the cards in Marvo's hand to glow and one of them vanished causing the magic user to grimace.

_'Damnit, Terraforming is gone. He'll pay for that.'_

"Now Aqua Neos, attack Breaker with Sonic Zoom!" Jaden ordered and an orb of water then formed in between Neos's hands which he then launched at the blue skinned swordsman.

"I play Defenders ability, by removing a spell counter I can negate the destruction of one of my spellcasters." Marvo announced as the stone on Defenders shield extinguished and a barrier formed in front of his monsters, Neos's attack slammed into the barrier however both magic warriors were unharmed [MLP: 3100].

"It's still my move Hudini and I play my face down, Contact Out." Jaden said, "This splits apart Aqua Neos back into the monster used to form him."

Contact Out  
Type: Quick-play  
Return 1 "Neos" Fusion Monster you control to the Fusion Deck. If all the Fusion Material Monsters listed on that Fusion Monster are in your Deck, you can Special Summon them.

A swirling vortex appeared and absorbed Aqua Neos and from it emerged two monsters, Elemental Hero Neos and Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphon.

Elemental Hero Neos  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/Level: 7/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior

Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin  
ATK: 600/DEF: 800/Level: 3/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Once per turn, by discarding 1 card, look at your opponent's hand and select 1 Monster Card in it. If you control a monster with ATK greater than or equal to the ATK of the selected Monster Card, destroy the selected card and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Otherwise, take 500 damage.

"Neos, take out Defender." Jaden ordered, the alien hero lunged towards Marvo's monster.

"Not so fast novice, I play one of my face downs, Magical Dimension. Now I can swap Breaker out for another monster."

Magical Dimension  
Type: Quick-play  
Activate only while there is a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster(s) on your side of the field. Tribute 1 monster and Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand. Then you can destroy 1 monster on the field.

A strange coffin like structure appeared in the spot Breaker had been and opened to reveal a man with blond hair wielding a sword. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome…Neo The Magic Swordsman."

Neo The Magic Swordsman  
ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000/Level: 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Spellcaster

"And what's more the other effect of Magical Dimension kicks in, it destroys one of your monsters." The coffin suddenly cracked and exploded, Neos was showed by a hail storm of shrapnel destroying him.

Grimacing Jaden took a card from his hand, "I play a face down and switch Dolphin to defence mode, turn end."

"My turn then." Marvo said as he drew, "I summon out another Breaker." A second magic swords man appeared on the field. "Next I shall play my face down card, Pitch-Black Power Stone."

Pitch-Black Power Stone  
Type: Continuous  
After activation, place 3 Spell Counters on this card. During each of your turns you can move 1 Spell Counters from this card to another face-up card that you can place a Spell Counter on. When there are no Spell Counters on this card, destroy it.

A strange black orb appeared in between Breaker and Defender bearing symbol that resembled a golden triangle, just then the three points began glowing. "When this card is activated it gains 3 spell counters, once per turn I can transfer one of those spell counters to any card that can bare one." Marvo explained.

**"Clever move that means he can place one on either Breaker or Defender whenever he needs to."** Yubel commented.

"Breaker, put his Dolphin on the endangered species list." Marvo commanded, his swordsmen then lunged at Jaden's monster. "I don't think so, go Negate Attack." Jaden commanded as his card rose up.

Negate Attack  
Type: Counter  
Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

A barrier formed in front of Jaden's monster, Breakers sword colliding with it. "Tsk, you're just lucky that I didn't use Breakers ability." Marvo said in a ticked off way, "However don't think you're safe, for I now play the spell Magical Blast. Now suffer 600 points of damage."

Magical Blast  
Type: Basic  
Activate only while you control a Spellcaster-Type monster. Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each Spellcaster-Type monster you control. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can add it to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw during your Draw Phase.

All three magic swordsmen crossed swords forming an orb of magical energy which was fired at Jaden [JLP: 1800].

"And guess what Jaden, every turn I can add Magical Blast to my hand instead of conducting my normal draw phase." Marvo told our brunette hero.

_'Damnit, with that card he can do some serious damage to me. He doesn't even have to attack now; he can just use that card to hurt me.'_ Jaden grimaced, his gaze then shifted to Marvo's Breaker and Defender, _'And those two are also a handful, by ditching a spell counter Breaker can destroy my face downs and Defender can negate his monsters destruction.'_

Jaden drew a card, "I summon Thunder King Rai-Oh."

Thunder King Rai-Oh  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 800/Level: 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Thunder/Effect  
Neither player can add cards from their Deck to their hand except by drawing them. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to negate the Special Summon of 1 of your opponent monsters, and destroy it.

The blue robot monster appeared on the field. "Rai-Oh, Thunder Cannon!" Jaden commanded, Rai-Oh fired a blast of energy from its chest aimed at Defender.

"I remove 1 spell counter to activate Defenders ability, and prevent its destruction." Marvo announced, one of the glowing points on the triangle extinguished and like before a barrier appeared in front of Marvo's monsters intercepting the attack [MLP: 2900].

"Nice try kid however, you may have scratched my lifepoints but I am unscathed." Marvo said in a mocking tone.

"Turn end." Jaden said.

"I'll do you a favour and draw a new card this turn instead of adding Magical Blast." Marvo said as he drew a new card, his eyes then lit up as he saw what it was, "At last I've drawn it, my key Card." He announced in triumph.

"What?" Jaden exclaimed as the field slot on Marvo's duel disk slid open and he slipped in, just then the ground shook as the surroundings changed into what looked like a medieval town with a large tower in the centre with strange runes engraved into the stone.

"What it this?" Jaden exclaimed.

"Jaden Yuki, meet the key to my victory." Marvo said confidently, "The field spell Magical Citadel of Endymion."

Magical Citadel of Endymion  
Type: Field  
Each time you or your opponent activates a Spell Card, place 1 Spell Counter on this card. If a card with a Spell Counters(s) on it is destroyed, place a number of Spell Counters on this card equal to the number of Spell Counters that were on the destroyed card. Once per turn, if you remove a Spell Counter(s) from your side of the field to activate the effect of a card effect you control, you can remove the Spell Counters(s) from this card instead. If this card would be destroyed, you can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card instead.

"What's it do, tell me?" Jaden said.

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see." Marvo replied, "Now Neo rid the field of his Aqua Dolphin, Majestic Blade Slash..." the blond warrior's weapon began to glow with mystical energy before lunging at Jaden's monster and cleaving it in two.

"Take your turn boy, next round your destruction begins." Marvo said as Jaden drew.

* * *

Back in the Obelisk dorm both Alexis and Bastion observed at the match unfolded. "That Marvo guy is certainly something," Alexis commented, "He's got Jaden backed into a corner and with only 2 cards left in his hand. Plus because of Rai-Oh cards like Pot of Greed are useless."

Bastion however wasn't listening, he was too busy analysing both players, "Magical Citadel of Endymion, interesting. He must be planning to summon _that_ monster."

Alexis looked over at him, _'That monster, what's he talking about?'_

* * *

Back on the field Jaden took a card from his hand, "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos."

Elemental Hero Stratos  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 300/Level: 4/Attribute: Wind/Type: Warrior/Effect  
When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can select and activate 1 of these effects:  
● Destroy Spell or Trap Cards on the field up to the number of other "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero", and "Evil Hero" monsters you control.  
● Select and add 1 "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero", or "Evil Hero" monster from your Deck to your hand.

The hero with the metallic wings appeared next to Rai-Oh. "Now I'll use one of Stratos's abilities and take out your Power Stone."

The turbines inside Stratos's wings created a cyclone that ripped apart Marvo's trap card, just then 2 of the runes on the tower lit up. _'Why did that just happened?'_ Jaden wondered.

**"I'm not sure, but something about it doesn't feel right."** Yubel commented.

_'Even so I can't back down, Getting rid of his power stone means he's got no more spell counters to sacrifice.'_ Jaden replied. "Stratos take out Breaker, Cyclone Cutter..."

Stratos released another burst of wind this time aimed at the blue skinned magic user. "Defender, use your ability." Marvo ordered, one of the glowing runes on the tower extinguished and the familiar barrier formed in front of Breaker [MLP: 2700].

"What the hell?" Jaden exclaimed.

"What you just witnessed is one of my field spell's effects; if a card with a Spell Counters is destroyed I can transfer those Spell Counters to my field spell." Marvo explained, "In case you haven't figured it out Spell Counters are the source of my power, the corner stone of my strategy. As long as I have them I am invincible."

Just then Jaden let out a chuckle. "And what is so amusing?" Marvo said, annoyance colouring his tone.

"You say Spell Counters are the source of your strength, however that's also your decks weakness." Jaden said in a matter-o-fact way, he then pointed at the tower, "I'm guessing your best cards require you to have one or more Spell Counters to use their abilities, however if you don't have any than your whole strategy falls apart. Like right now, your field spell only has one counter left meaning Defender can only use its effect one more time until you can create more." These words left Alexis and Bastion stunned whilst a scowl spread across Marvo's face.

"Now let's try this again. Rai-Oh, Thunder Cannon..." Jaden ordered, his monster fired off another blast of electrical energy at Marvo's monsters.

_'Damnit I can only use Defender's ability once per turn, I can't block this one.'_ Marvo cursed as Breaker was fried to a crisp [MLP: 2400].

A card slid out of the graveyard slot on Marvo's disk which he played immediately. "I play Magical Blast and hit you for 400 points of damage." Another blast of magical energy was fired at Jaden which struck him in the chest [JLP: 1400].

Just then another of the runes on the tower lit up. _'I now have 2 counters, all I need are 4 more and I can summon out my ace monster.'_ Marvo thought, "I switch both my monsters to defence mode and end my turn."

_'How come one of those runes lit up? It doesn't matter, what does is that his field spell has got 2 Spell Counters meaning he can block 2 of my attacks.'_ Jaden thought as he drew, _'Right we both have 2 monsters however he can block 1 attack by sacrificing a spell counter and I don't have anything in my hand that can help me, plus neither of my monsters surpass Defenders defence points.'_ "I'll play a face down and end my turn."

_'Not attacking huh seems we've arrived into something of a stalemate, neither one of us can attack and our current resources are limited.'_ Marvo thought as he stared down at his duel disk, _'I could regain Magical Blast and gain another spell counter as well as inflict some damage, however I'm down to one card and if Jaden summons a strong monster having limited dueling options could be hazardous.'_ In the end Marvo drew a new card, "I summon Apprentice Magician in defence mode and end my turn."

Apprentice Magician  
ATK: 400/DEF: 800/Level: 2/Attribute: Dark/Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
When this card is Summoned, put 1 Spell Counter on a face-up card that you can put a Spell Counter on. If this card is destroyed by battle, you can select 1 Level 2 or lower Spellcaster-Type monster from your Deck and Special Summon it in face-down Defense Position.

A young blond man clad in a purple outfit wielding a green staff appeared, as it did another rune lit up.

Jaden drew, "I summon Elemental Ocean."

Elemental Hero Ocean  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, you can return 1 "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" monster from your side of the field or your Graveyard to its owner's hand.

The blue skinned aquatic hero armed with its trident weapon appeared on the field. "Alright Ocean, take out his Apprentice Magician." The aquatic hero lunged forward with its trident and sliced through the young magic user.

_'That's weird, how come he didn't use Defenders ability?'_ Jaden wondered.

"Apprentice Magician's effect now activates," Marvo announced, "When it's destroyed I can summon a new monster to take its place." A new card appeared on the face down on the field.

"Whatever, Stratos it's your turn." Stratos unleashed another burst of wind from the turbines on its wings aimed at Marvo's Neo and again Marvo allowed his monster to be destroyed.

_'Again, he could have saved his monster but he didn't.'_ Jaden thought with a scowl on his face, "Rai-Oh take out his face down monster, Thunder Cannon..." the blue robot fired burst of electrical energy the face down card and revealed a red and yellow plant with a blue stem and leaves before it was burned away. As it did another rune on the tower lit up and the gem on Defenders shield lit up.

Magical Plant Mandragola  
ATK: 500/DEF: 200/Level: 2/Attribute: Dark/Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
FLIP: Put 1 Spell Counter on each face-up card on the field that you can put a Spell Counter on.

"Thank you for taking out my Magical Plant Mandragola." Marvo said in a smug tone, "Because of its destruction both my field spell and Defender gain a spell counter."

"Now I use Ocean's ability and use it to return Stratos to my hand." Jaden said his hero returned to his hand, "Turn end."

Marvo took his turn and a card slid out of his graveyard. "For my move I resurrect Magical Blast and hit you for 200 points of damage." Marvo said as a ball of magical energy was fired at Jaden and a fifth rune lit up.

"Play activate my face down card," Jaden announced as his card rose up, "Fusion Guard."

Fusion Guard  
Type: Counter  
Activate only when an effect that inflicts damage is activated. Negate its activation and effect, and randomly send 1 Fusion Monsters from your Fusion Deck to the Graveyard.

"I discard a fusion monster to negate the damage from your Magical Blast card." Jaden took out a card, _'I'm sorry Koyo...'_ "The monster I discard is Elemental Hero Terra Firma." Jaden slipped the card into his graveyard and a ghostly image of the hero appeared in front of the orb and took the brunt of the damage.

"Tsk, lucky move kid but it won't save you again." Marvo told the brunette in a ticked off voice, "Turn end."

Jaden drew, _'What's he up to? One minute he's all about protecting his monsters, but now he's casting them aside like their nothing.'_ "I sacrifice Rai-Oh and Ocean to summon my Elemental Hero Bladedge."

Elemental Hero Bladedge  
ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800/Level: 7/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Effect  
During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

Both Jaden's monsters vanished and in their place was the golden hero, its armor glinting in the sunlight. "Bladedge, attack his Defender. Power Edge..." _'Even if I can't destroy it I can at least force him to get rid of a spell counter.'_ Jaden thought as his monster charged forward with its blades extended. Again however Marvo allowed his monster to be destroyed, another rune lit up as Defender was sliced in two [MLP: 1800].

_'Again, why didn't he use his Defender's ability to block my attack?'_ Jaden thought with a scowl on his face.

_'Excellent that's five; I only need one more now.'_ Marvo thought as he looked down at the one card in his hand. With a smirk Marvo drew a card. "I play the spell card Upstart Goblin, you get 1000 lifepoints and in exchange I get to draw another card."

Upstart Goblin  
Type: Basic  
Draw 1 card from your Deck. Increase your opponent's Life Points by 1000 Life Points.

Another spell counter was added to the tower as Marvo drew a new card, at the same time Jaden's lifepoints went up [JLP: 2400].

_'Now what's he doing, why would be give me extra lifepoints?'_ Jaden pondered, _'He must be after a certain card and whatever it is must be worth giving my lifepoints a boost.'_

Marvo looked down at his card and a scowl spread across his face. "What's wrong, bad card?" Jaden said in a mocking tone.

Marvo glared at our hero_, 'Mock me whilst you can boy, very soon...'_ "I play Pot of Avarice, I return five monsters from my graveyard to my deck then I draw two new cards."

Pot of Avarice  
Type: Basic  
Select 5 Monster Cards in your Graveyard. Return those cards to the Deck, then draw 2 cards.

Once the selected monsters were back in his deck Marvo prepared to draw again. _'I'm going to do it; I'm going to draw my ace card...'_ Pulling his two new cards Marvo glanced at them and a smirk spread across his face, "I've done it. I remove six spell counters to special summon...Endymion, The Master Magician..."

Endymion, The Master Magician  
ATK: 2700/DEF: 1700/Level: 7/Attribute: Dark/Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
You can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard by removing 6 Spell Counters from a Face-up "Magical Citadel of Endymion" you control. If this card is Special Summoned this way, add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand. Once per turn, by discarding 1 Spell Card from your hand, destroy 1 card on the field.

Six glowing orbs emerged from the tower and began swirling around before colliding and created a large burst of light and when it died away sending there was a figure clad in black and gold robes with a long flowing purple cape attached his back, in one of his hands was a long black staff with a gleaming silver scythe like blade with purple gems attached to it as well as a large purple orb attached to it.

"That's not all, whenever Endymion is summoned using the method I just used I can add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand" Marvo said as a card slid of his from graveyard, "Next I also summon Hannibal Necromancer."

Hannibal Necromancer  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 1800/Level: 4/Attribute: Dark/Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
When this card is Normal Summoned, place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card to destroy 1 face-up Trap Card.

A strange blue creature with dark yellow spikes sticking out its body. "Endymion, master of all magicians, destroy Bladedge, Spellcasters Judgment..." Endymion fired a large blast of magician from his staff at Bladedge blasting it apart [JLP: 2300].

"Now Hannibal Necromancer, attack directly..." the blue creature let out a cry before lunging at Jaden and racking its claws across the brunettes chest [JLP: 900]

* * *

"So that's Endymion," Bastion commented, "I've heard of this monster, however this is the first time I've actually seen it, it truly is an impressive monster."

"So what, my White Night Dragon is way more powerful." Alexis said, clearly not sharing her companion's opinion.

"I'd keep watching if I were you before jumping to such a conclusion." Bastion told her, "That monster and that field spell together make for a deadly combination."

* * *

"My turn, draw." Jaden said as he drew a new card, wincing as he did, _'What can I do, I don't have anything that can defeat his Endymion. I'm just going to have to hold on as best I can until I can make a comeback.'_ "I summon Stratos in attack mode." The winged hero reappeared.

"Now I'll use Stratos's ability and add an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand." Jaden said as a card slid out of his deck. "Stratos, attacks Hannibal Necromancer..." Stratos released another high powered burst of wind that shredded the blue creature to pieces [MLP: 1400].

"I'll throw down a face down and end my turn." Jaden said and a brown backed card appeared behind Stratos.

Marvo drew, "I play a spell, Spell Power Grasp."

Spell Power Grasp  
Type: Basic  
Place 1 Spell Counter on a face-up card that you can place a Spell Counter on. Then you can add 1 "Spell Power Grasp" from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Spell Power Grasp" per turn.

"With this I place another spell counter to my field spell, plus since I've played a spell card it gets another. Plus I can now add another Spell Power Grasp to my hand from my deck." Marvo explained as two runes on the tower lit up and a card from his deck then slid out and he added it to his hand.

"Next I shall activate Endymion's special power; I discard a spell card in my hand to the grave to destroy one of your cards." Marvo took one of the cards from his hand and slipped it into the graveyard slot on his duel disk, the orb on Endymion's staff then began to glow as the magic using monster pointed his staff at Stratos and a burst of fired from it which struck Stratos incinerating him.

"Now that your field has been cleared, Endymion end this..." Marvo commanded, Endymion unleashed another blast of magical energy, this time aimed at Jaden.

"I activate my face down, The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh." Jaden announced as his card rose up and one of his signature monsters appeared on the field.

The Flue of Summoning Kuriboh  
Type: Quick-Play  
Add 1 "Kuriboh" or 1 "Winged Kuriboh" from your Deck to your hand, OR Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh" or 1 "Winged Kuriboh" from your Deck to your side of the field.

Winged Kuriboh  
ATK: 300/DEF: 200/Level: 1/Attribute: Light/Type: Fairy/Effect  
After this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, any Battle Damage the controller of this card takes this turn becomes 0.

"**Kuri Kuri..."** The furry creature chirped out moments before Endymion's magical blast destroyed it.

_'Thank you Kuriboh.'_ Jaden thought as he silently honoured his partners sacrifice.

"You may have escaped that but you won't get lucky again." Marvo snorted, just then a smirk spread across his lips, "However there is one thing you should know, the spell card I discarded I discarded for Endymion's special ability was my Magical Blast spell."

Jaden was confused for a moment before a look of horror spread across his face, "And you can add Magical Blast to your hand every turn."

"Correct, meaning I can destroy anything you throw out, leaving you to be annihilated Endymion." Marvo said in a snide tone, "Now take your turn, it will be your last."

Grimacing Jaden prepared to draw his next card, _'Damnit, he might be right. His monsters special ability and his field spell make for a powerful combo; right now I don't see how I can come out of this on the winning side.'_ He looked at what he'd picked up, _'This could help.'_ "I activate Legacy of a Hero, and because Bladedge and Neos are in my graveyard I draw 3 cards."

Legacy of a Hero  
Type: Basic  
Activate only if there are at least 2 Level 4 or higher "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" monsters in your Graveyard. Draw 3 cards.

"Go ahead and pick up your extra cards, playing that card grants me another spell counter." Marvo commented in an uninterested tone as another of the towers runes lit up.

Jaden drew again and looked at his hand, _'Ok, this could work.'_ "I summon Elemental Hero Flash."

Elemental Hero Flash  
ATK: 1100/DEF: 1600/Level: 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior/Effect  
When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, by removing from play this card and 3 different "Elemental Hero" monsters in your Graveyard, select 1 Normal Spell Card in your Graveyard and add it to your hand.

A man in a blue skin tight outfit and silver armor appeared kneeling on one knee. "Now I'll play a face down, ok Marvo pick your target." Jaden told his opponent.

Marvo's Magical Blast card slid out of his graveyard which he added to his hand. _'Ok who should be my victim, I could destroy his monster with Endymion's ability however his trap might either destroy Endymion or cancel battle damage. Decisions decisions.'_

Marvo slipped the card into his graveyard, "Alright Endymion, target his face down card." The spellcaster fired another burst of magical energy at Jaden's face down card and was revealed to be Hero's Calling before being vaporised by the magical energies.

Hero's Calling  
Type: Basic  
If a monster you control was destroyed by battle on your previous turn Special Summon an Elemental Hero from your deck that is equal or lower to the level of the monster that was destroyed. This card can only be activated during your main phase.

"Now Endymion, destroy this whelps pathetic hero, Spellcasters Judgement!" the dark spellcaster launched another attack, this time destroying Jaden's hero.

"Flash's ability now activates," Jaden announced, "When its destroyed I can remove in and 3 other Elemental Hero's from play to add a spell card on my graveyard to my hand. And the card I pick is Graceful Charity."

Five cards slid out of Jaden's graveyard, Elemental Hero's Flash Neos Terra Firma and Stratos which Jaden took and returned to his deck holster whist the fifth he added to his hand.

"Pick up any card you want, not matter what you have it won't help. No matter what Endymion will be the embodiment for your destruction." Marvo said in tone of superiority, "Turn end."

Taking a deep breath Jaden drew his new card. "I activate Graceful Charity, I draw 3 cards." Jaden announced as he drew again, he looked at them and added one to them his hand, "Now I'll discard 2, Elemental Hero's Sparkman and Burstinatrix."

Elemental Hero Sparkman  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400/Level: 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/Level: 3/Attribute: Fire/Type: Warrior

He presented the two hero's to Marvo before slipping them into his graveyard. "What was the point of that, you think I care what worthless monsters you play." Marvo said offhandedly.

"You'll see why," Jaden replied as he took a card from his hand, "Cos I now activate the spell card Miracle Fusion."

Miracle Fusion  
Type: Basic  
Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on an "Elemental Hero" Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).

"I remove Sparkman and Burstinatrix from play to summon a fusion monster, Elemental Hero The Shining..."

Elemental Hero The Shining  
ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100/Level: 8/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
1 "Elemental Hero" monster + 1 LIGHT monster  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains 300 ATK for each of your removed from play "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" monsters. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, add 2 "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" monsters that have been removed from play to your hand.

Sparkman and Burstinatrix emerged from Jaden's graveyard and on the field a man in a white and gold suit that bore six red gems as well as a strange contraption that resembled a sun attached to its back appeared.

"You went to all that trouble just to summon that," Marvo said sounding unimpressed, "Sorry to disappoint you, but that hero of yours doesn't have enough attack points to defeat Endymion."

"That's where The Shining's special ability comes in," Jaden retorted, "He gains 300 attack points for every one of my hero monsters that has been removed from play."

Marvo's face fell, "And since six of your monsters have been removed from play, The Shining gains 1800 attacks points. Meaning its attack power is..."

"4400." Jaden finished his sentence (EHTS 2600/2100→4400/2100).

The Shining's body began glowing brightly as its power rose. "Elemental Hero The Shining attack Endymion, The Master Magician!" The Shining released a high intensity burst of light from its body which engulfed Marvo's monster who let out a cry of agony before it was destroyed [MLP: 0].

"N...no way." Marvo exclaimed, 'I...I lost, but how can this be?" Just then a white aura engulfed his body and he let out a cry of agony as it was seemingly ripped from his body, once it dissipated he collapsed to the ground.

Jaden stared at his fallen opponent as he lay there, _'Yet another of Sartorius's disposable pawns.'_ "I'll call Ms Fontaine and let her know where to pick you up." He then turned around and walked away.

* * *

Back in the Obelisk dorm Bastion and Alexis watched at the duel came to its conclusion. "Well what do you know, Jaden wins again." Alexis said offhandedly, she then turned to Bastion, "I hope this is all useful to you because seeing Jaden keep defeating our forces gets old quick."

Bastion however wasn't listening to her; he was too deep in his own thoughts. "Jaden's is indeed quite a mystery to unravel, every time I think I have him figured out he pulls out something that has me second guessing my theories. That and his deck is more powerful than ever, his monsters combined with those of Koyo Hibiki's make for a deadly combination." The ebony haired youth said to himself.

"What are you babbling about?" Alexis demanded.

"Nothing." Bastion replied, he then switched off the monitor, "Come on, I've seen enough."

He rose from his seat and headed for the door, Alexis glared at Bastions retreating back for a few seconds before following after him.

* * *

AN Its been a while in coming but its finally here, chapter 6 is fini. Hope it was worth the wait. Please leave your comments and let me know what you thought, I hope the duel featured was entertaining and I apologize for Marvo since I couldn't think of a more decent name.

Anyway I'm done, I'll try and get the next chapter done sooner and see y'all next time.

Next time

Jaden: Agh, what is that weird light

?: Jaden Yuki, the invaders of the universe have come for you.

Jaden: What the hell, these monsters are weird. Its like there not of this world.

**Yubel: Next time on Yugioh GX: Coming of the Twilight: Close Encounter duel.**

Jaden: Agh, these A counters are a major pain.

PS if anyone has got or knows a recipe for a good Alien deck, please PM me.


	7. Close Encounter Duel

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories  
**"Blah"**- Monsters spirit_

* * *

___

Yugioh GX

Coming of the Twilight

Chapter 7: Close Encounter Duel

Two weeks ago

In an undisclosed place a man with longish black hair wearing a green hoodie sat in darkened room, hanging from the ceiling were dozens of coat hangers and on his head was what appeared to be a hat made out of tin foil. In front were three items the first being a laptop, its glowing screen being the only source of light, a phone and a duel disk. Just then phone began ringing, his hand shaking the man picked up the receiver and placed it to his ear, _"Who...who is it? This line is unsecure, for all we now the man is listening in right now." _

_[Calm yourself,]_ came a voice from the other end, _[I assure you Boris that no one is listening in.] _

_"M m m m Master Sartorius, I'm...I'm sorry."_ The man identified as Boris stuttered, _"I thought...well you can't be too careful, you never know who could be listening in."_ Boris began.

_[I'm rather pressed for time Boris so I'll come right to the point.]_ Sartorius said calmly, _[I am in need of your skills as a duelist, I have found an opponent that I need you to defeat. Can you do that?]_

_"S...sure, no problem."_ Boris replied. _[Excellent, all the information you'll need will be sent to you momentarily and your ticket should arrive by morning.]_ Sartorius said before hanging up. Just then a beeping sound was heard telling Boris that he'd received a message.

* * *

A few days later

Several days later Boris found himself in a room before his master, but he wasn't the only one. With him were two other talented duelist's in the employ of his manager, Marvo the magic user who was leaning against the wall and a goth wearing a Rob Zombie t-shirt who was draped over a couch. _"It's good to see you all."_ Sartorius told the three, _"Now that your here we can get down to business. I have recently encountered a student on this island that is causing me some...difficulties; as such I would like you three to take care of him for me."_

Just then Marvo let out a snort of amusement, _"You mean to tell me that some kid is why you've called us here, I'm sorry master but I have better things to do with my time then deal with some snotty nosed school boy."_ The classically dressed duelist pushed off the wall and began heading towards the door.

_"Please gentlemen, I'd never deliberately waste your time nor am I insinuating that you should do so for free."_ Sartorius told the trio, _"The one who defeats Jaden Yuki will be handsomely rewarded."_ This caught Marvo's attention, _"A reward huh, ok then Sartorius I'm listening."_

Just then the goth on the couch began laughing, _"I don't know why you called these two losers master, once I'm through with this kid there won't be any meat left on his bones for these two to fight over."_

_"What was that Flesh?"_ Marvo demanded, _"You suddenly think that a punk like you is better than me?"_

_"I don't just think, I KNOW I'm better then you magic boy."_ The goth identified as Flesh said getting to his feet, he then reached into his deck holster and took a card out, _"Maybe you'd like me to show you the horrors of the neither world."_

_"Gentlemen gentlemen,"_ Sartorius said, _"Do not fret; you will get an opportunity to duel against Jaden, however be on your guard as he is a very dangerous opponent."_

_"Tsk, whatever you say master."_ Marvo said offhandedly, _"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to retire to my suite, it's got a Jacuzzi that's calling my name."_

* * *

A week later

Boris was in his room in the Obelisk dorm, which he'd decorated to his liking with tin foil and coat hangers hanging from the ceiling. Just then the laptop that was located on the desk by the window beeped indicating that he'd received a message, getting up from his position on the floor and headed over to the device and looked at what had received.

_Boris, _

_Marvo has failed. You're up next. _

_Sartorius._

'_Marvo lost, this Jaden kid must be one tough opponent.'_ Bovis thought, he then glanced over at the deck that located next to the portable computer, _'I wonder what kind of cards he plays, could his deck be a match for my own?'_

* * *

Two week later

Jaden, clad in a pair of black sleeping pants and a red t-shirt, was laying on a bed in the newly completed Slifer dorm in the same room that he'd shared with Syrus and Chummly and later Hasselberry, reflecting on recent events.

The building had been built in record time and it looked exactly the same as it had before, although Jaden had managed to get a garage like structure built onto the dorm for van. Mindy and Jasmine had woken up and were brought to the new dorm and had their own room, Atticus was also a resident and had moved into the room that Chazz had had built.

The brunette was about to doze off when a weird light appeared creeping in through the edges of the doorway. _'What the hell...'_

Jaden jumped up off the bed and grabbed his duel disk and deck before sprinting to the door. Upon opening it he found both Mindy and Jasmine, wearing the typical Slifer sleeping gear, standing on the deck that ran along the upper part of the Slifer dorm shielding their eyes as they looked up at a strange light in the sky that was hovering above them.

"What's going on?" he asked the two.

"I don't know, Min and I were about to drop off when this weird light showed up." Jasmine told him.

Just then the door on the lower level open and Atticus stepped out clad in a salmon pink night shirt and matching cap, "Wha...what's going on?" he blurted out, Jaden Mindy and Jasmine stared down at him with a dumbfounded expression on their faces, "What?" Atticus asked.

Just then the light in the sky began to glow even brighter. "Argh, what the hell..." Jaden groaned out as he tried to shield his eyes as the light engulfed everything.

* * *

When the light died away the four students found themselves in a strange place, instead of by the cliff the dorm now was amongst a forest of tall futuristic buildings that stretched seemingly all the way up to the sky.

"What the, where are we?" Atticus said, his voice filled with confusion as well as a touch of awe.

"Well first there was that bright light, then boom we were here." Mindy spoke up.

"Not helping Min." Jasmine told her dark haired friend.

Just then the ghostly forms of Kuriboh and Yubel appeared at Jaden's side.

"**Kuri Kuri…"** the smaller of the two spirits squeaked

"**You said it puff ball, something feels off here."** Yubel added.

"What do you mean Yubel?" Jaden asked.

"**I mean that something doesn't feel right about this place. It feels a little…fake."** The fiend type replied.

Before our hero could reply when several glowing orbs appeared a few feet away which formed a pixelated pillar of light that took the form of a guy wearing a green hoodie. The guy pulled down his hood revealing his greasy looking black hair and his pale skin. "Is one of you guys Jaden Yuki?" he asked.

"That me." Jaden replied, "Who the heck are you and where are we?"

"My name is Boris." The guy replied, this earned some blank stares from the group, "What?"

"Boris, really? Just Boris?" Atticus said, "No weird last name or nickname?"

"Why would have one of those." Boris retorted, "Why do you assume that everyone you meet needs to have a name that has to be a reference to something."

"I think we're getting off topic here." Jaden spoke up, "What do you want?"

"I've been instructed to duel against Jaden Yuki, so I figured I'd take us to a more fitting location for our battle." Boris replied.

"Is that so? Ok then, let's do it." Jaden said he then walked over to where Boris was.

"Jaden, be careful." Jasmine called out to our hero, "Who knows what this creep can do."

Jaden looked round at the red head and flashed her a grin, which caused her to blush, "Hey, no worries. I'll be on my guard."

He then turned back to his opponent and activated his duel disk, "Alright then, let go."

Both duelists drew their first cards. "DUEL!"

[BLP: 4000] "My draw." Boris said as he drew, "I summon Alien Hunter."

Alien Hunter  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 800/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Reptile/Effect  
If this card destroys a monster with an A-Counter by battle, it can attack once again in a row.

A strange two legged reptilian creature clad in black armor wielding a trident like weapon appeared. "Next I play a face down card and play the continuous spell Code A Ancient Ruins."

Code A Ancient Ruins  
Type: Continuous  
Each time a face-up "Alien" monster(s) is destroyed, place 1 A-Counter on this card. Once per turn, you can remove 2 A-Counters from anywhere on the field to Special Summon 1 "Alien" monster from your Graveyard.

A face down card as well as a card a card featuring a pyramid surrounded by floating blocks with lights on them appeared. "Turn end."

[JLP: 4000] _'An Alien monster? I'd better be careful; I've never faced one of these before...'_ "My turn." Jaden announced as he drew, "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defence mode."

Elemental Hero Clayman  
ATK: 800/DEF: 2000/Level: 3/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior

The golem like hero appeared on the field. "Next I play two face downs, turn end."

Boris then took his turn. "I summon Alien Kid."

Alien Kid  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 700/Level: 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Reptile/Effect  
Place 1 A-Counter on all monsters Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter during damage calculation only.)

A short child like alien holding a space gun appeared on the field. "Now I special summon Alien Dog from my hand."

Alien Dog  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/Level: 3/Attribute: Light/Type: Reptile/Effect  
When you Normal Summon an "Alien" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When you do, place 2 "A-Counters" on face-up monster(s) your opponent controls.

A strange blue skinned dog like creature with a bone in its mouth appeared next to the Alien Kid and began growling at Jaden just then two strange green circles with purple stylised A's on the appeared on Clayman's chest.

"What the heck, what just happened to my Clayman?" Jaden questioned.

"Those things on your monster are called A Counters, as for what they do you'll just have to wait and see. Turn end." Boris said.

Jaden drew, "I summon Hero Stratos."

Elemental Hero Stratos  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 300/Level: 4/Attribute: Wind/Type: Warrior/Effect  
When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can select and activate 1 of these effects:  
● Destroy Spell or Trap Cards on the field up to the number of other "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero", and "Evil Hero" monsters you control.  
● Select and add 1 "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero", or "Evil Hero" monster from your Deck to your hand.

The hero with the metallic wings appeared. "Now I'll use his ability to transfer an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand." Jaden said as a card slid out of his deck. "Stratos, take out Alien Dog..." the winged hero released a mighty burst of wind from its wings at the alien creature. [BLP: 3700]

"I activate the special ability of Code A Ancient Ruins, when one of my Alien monsters is destroyed I can place an A Counter on it." Boris said as one of the lights on his card began glowing. He then drew a new card, I set one card face down and switch my monsters to defence mode." Jaden drew; I summon Sparkman in attack mode."

Elemental Hero Sparkman  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400/Level: 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior

The familiar hero in the blue suit and gleaming gold armor appeared. "Stratos, take out his Alien Kid..." Startos performed his signature attack firing a large burst of wind at Boris's monster. "Activate face down card, "A" Cell Scatter Burst." Boris announced.

"A" Cell Scatter Burst  
Type: Quick-Play  
Select 1 face-up "Alien" monster you control. Destroy it and distribute new A-Counters equal to its Level among your opponent's face-up monsters.

"I send my Alien Hunter to the graveyard and distribute A-Counters amongst your monsters equal to its level." Boris's monster was engulfed in an original TOS Star Trek transporter effect complete with noise, an A-Counter appeared on Clayman and Sparkman's chest whilst two appeared on Stratos's.

"That was pointless, all you did was reduce the number of monsters you have. It still doesn't stop my attack." Jaden said, "Statos, attack!"

Just then Alien Kid pointed its weapon at Stratos and fired off a shot at Stratos destroying it. "No way, what just happened?" Jaden exclaimed.

"You were wondering what A-Counters did, monsters with then attached lose 300 attack and defence points per counter." Boris explained, "Since Stratos had 2 it lose 600 attack points, more than enough for my Alien Kid to destroy it." (EHS 1800/300→1200/0) [JLP: 3500].

Jaden grimaced, _'This isn't good, these A Counters are a major pain. Because of them both my monsters are in bad shape.'_ (EHC 800/2000→0/1100, EHS 1600/1400→1300/1100).

Boris drew, "I play Pot of Greed and pick up 2 cards.

Pot of Greed  
Type: Basic  
Draw 2 cards from your deck

Boris drew again. "I now summon Alien Warrior."

Alien Warrior  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Reptile/Effect  
When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, place 2 A-Counters on the monster that destroyed it. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter during damage calculation only.)

A large hulking alien monster appeared on Boris's side of the field. "Alien Kid, attack Clayman. Plasma Shot..." Boris ordered, his monster fired a shot from its weapon at Jaden's Clayman destroying it.

"Now Alien Warrior, take out his remaining monster." With a roar Alien Warrior stomped over to Sparkman and seized him in one of its massive hands before biting the hero's head off [JLP: 3100].

"Turn end." Boris announced.

Jaden drew, "I summon Dandylion in defence mode."

Dandylion  
ATK: 300/DEF: 300/Level: 3/Attribute: Earth/Type: Plant/Effect  
When this card is sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 2 "Fluff Tokens" (Plant-Type/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon during the turn they are Special Summoned.

A strange creature that looked like a cross between and lion and a flower appeared. "Turn end." Boris drew, "I summon Alien Mars."

Alien Mars  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/Level: 3/Attribute: Fire/Type: Reptile/Effect  
The effects of Effect Monsters with A-Counters are negated, except for "Alien Mars".

A serpentine like alien appeared. "Alien Mars, destroy his pathetic monster." Alien Mars lashed out with its tail vanquishing Jaden's monster.

"Dandylion's ability activates, when it's destroyed I can summon 2 Fluff Tokens to my field." Jaden said as two white puffs with eyes appeared on the field.

"And I've got two more monsters, now Alien Kid attack..." Boris ordered and his monster fired off another shot destroying Jaden's token.

"Now Alien Warrior, it's your turn." Boris's creature lumbered over and squashed Jaden's remaining monster under its foot.

Jade drew; I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards."

Jaden drew his extra cards. "I play Polymerization and fuse Elemental Hero's Wildheart and Bladedge to form Wildedge."

Elemental Hero Wildheart  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Effect  
This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards.

Elemental Hero Bladedge  
ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800/Level: 7/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Effect  
During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

Polymerization  
Type: Basic  
Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.

Elemental Hero Wildedge  
ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300/Level: 8/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Wildheart" + "Elemental Hero Bladedge"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each.

Jaden's two monster were absorbed into a fusion vortex and what emerged was Wildheart clad pieces of Bladedge's armor, the helmet right leg armor left gauntlet which now had four blades attached to it and crotch armor, and a large sword sheathed on its back. Just then a now familiar green symbol appeared on its chest (EHWE 2600/2300→2300/2000).

"An A-Counter, how did it get there?" Jaden exclaimed.

"That was my Alien Kid's special ability." Boris replied, "He places an A-Counter on all the monsters you special summon. Also now that your Wildedge has an A-Counter attached to it Alien Mars negates all its abilities."

_'All its powers? Damn these A-Counters and his Alien monster, they're making things difficult.'_ A bead of sweat ran down Jaden's face, "Wildedge, take out his Alien Mars."

Jaden's warrior drew his sword and used it to slice Boris's monster in two [BLP: 2400]

"Now since your Alien Mars is gone Wildedge can now take out your other monsters." Jaden announced, "Wildedge, do your thing." With a cry Wildedge destroyed Boris's other monsters. [BLP: 1500].

"You've activated Alien Warrior's ability, when it's destroyed I can place 2 additional A-Counters on your Wildedge." Boris told our hero as two more A-Counters were added to his monster, "And since you destroyed all my monsters Code A Ancient Ruins gains 2 A-Counters."

Two more lights on the alien user's card lit up. Boris drew, "I play the effect of Code A Alien Ruins, I remove 2 A-Counters from it and special summon an Alien monster from my graveyard. I bring back Alien Hunter." The Alien pike man reappeared. "Removing those 2 A-Counters also lets me summon out my Alien Overlord."

Alien Overlord  
ATK: 2200/DEF: 1500/Level: 6/Attribute: Dark/Type: Reptile/Effect  
You can remove 2 A-Counters from anywhere on the field to Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can place 1 A-Counter on each face-up monster your opponent controls. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter during damage calculation only.) You can only control 1 face-up "Alien Overlord".

A fierce looking red alien clad in black armor with six spindly looking arms appeared. "I now use Overlords ability and place another A-Counter on your hero." A fourth purple symbol appeared on Bladedge's chest (EHBE 2300/2000→1600/1300).

"Overlord, take out his hero." Boris commanded. The red creature let out at roar as it lumbered forward, used its arms to grab a hold of Jaden's hero and pulled it apart [JLP: 2500].

"Alien Hunter, attack directly…" Boris commanded, his monster then lunged at Jaden and racked its weapon across his chest [JLP: 900] "I play a face down card, turn end."

Jaden drew. "I activate my trap, Hero's Calling."

Hero's Calling  
Type: Basic  
If a monster you control was destroyed by battle on your previous turn Special Summon an Elemental Hero from your deck that is equal or lower to the level of the monster that was destroyed. This card can only be activated during your main phase.

"I use this to summon Elemental Hero Neos from my deck."

Elemental Hero Neos  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/Level: 7/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior

The alien hero appeared on the field. "Next I summon Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird to the field.

Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird  
ATK: 800/DEF: 300/Level: 3/Attribute: Wind/Type: Winged-Beast/Effect  
Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can gain 500 Life Points for each card in your opponent's hand.

"Next I use contact fusion to combine Neros and Air Humming bird into Elemental Hero Air Neos." Jaden's two monsters leapt into the air and combined into one creature, Neos's body was now red and had a large set on its back.

Elemental Hero Air Neos  
ATK: 2500/DEF 2000 /Level: 7/Attribute: Wind/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird"  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. This card returns to the Extra Deck during the End Phase.

"Now Air Neos's effect activates, since I have less life points then you my Neos's attack power rises by the differences in our score." Air Neos's body gave off a green-ish glow as its power rose (EHAN 2500/2000→3100). "Air Neos, destroy Alien Overlord…" Jaden commanded, Air Neos swooped down upon Alien Hunter and delivered a powerful blow that instantly shattered it into bits [BLP: 900]. "Now I'll play my Contact Out spell, this splits apart Air Neos back into Neos and Air Humming Bird."

Contact Out  
Type: Quick-Play  
Return 1 "Neos" Fusion Monster you control to the Fusion Deck. If all the Fusion Material Monsters listed on that Fusion Monster are in your Deck, you can Special Summon them.

There was a small flash of light and Jaden's two monsters. "Air Hummingbirds effect now kicks in, I now get 500 lifepoints from each card in your hand, since you have 3 cards I get 1500 lifepoints." Three large pink flowers bloomed on Boris's side of the field; Air Hummingbird took to the air and slipped its beak inside each of them, each one boosting Jaden's lifepoints [JLP: 2400].

"Now Neos, destroy his Alien Hunter and end this." The alien hero rushed at Boris.

"I activate a second "A" Cell Scatter Burst, by sending Hunter to the grave I place 4 A Counters on your Neos." The pikeman vanished and four purple symbols appeared on Neos's chest.

"Next I play my trap, Brainwashing Beam. With this your Neos becomes mine."

Brainwashing Beam  
Type: Continuous  
Select 1 monster with at least 1 A-Counter on your opponent's side of the field, and take control of that monster. During each of your End Phases, remove 1 A-Counter from that controlled monster. If all A-Counters are removed from this monster, or that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

A wave of energy emerged from Boris's trap that haulted Neos's attack and the hero's eyes then turned purple. Neos then leapt into the air and landed at Boris's side.

"Brainwashing Beam lets me take control of an oppoents monster as long as they have at least 1 A Counter." Boris explained, "Since your Neos has four A Counter's your Neos belongs to me for four turns."

Scowling Jaden ended his turn and Boris drew. "Hero Neos, attack your former master…" Boris commanded, Neos leapt into the air and delivered an almighty blow on Air Hummingbird [JLP: 800].

Jaden drew, "I summon Card Trooper in defence mode."

Card Trooper  
ATK: 400/DEF: 400/Level: 3/Attribute: Earth/Type: Machine/Effect  
Once per turn, you can send up to 3 cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard. This card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard, until the End Phase. When this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.

A sci-fi-ish looking multi-coloured robot appeared. "Now I activate Card Trooper's ability, I send the top three cards on my deck to the graveyard to boot Troopers attack by 500 per card." Jaden announced, he then took the top cards on his deck and slipped them into the graveyard slot on his duel disk (CT 400/400→1900/400).

"So much for that, even after that your monster still can't match Neos. Plus your monster is in defence mode meaning that it's all for nothing." Boris pointed out.

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Jaden said as a brown backed card appeared on the field.

Boris drew. "I sacrifice Neos to summon Alien Mother."

Alien Mother  
ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500/Level: 6/Attribute: Dark/Type: Reptile/Effect  
If this card destroys a monster with an A-Counter by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Special Summon the destroyed monster to your side of the field at the end of the Battle Phase. When this card is removed from the field, all monsters that were Special Summoned by this card's effect are destroyed.

Neos was engulfed in the transporter effect; Brainwashing Beam shattering as it did, and was replaced by a slender and spiky four armed monster several purple orbs decorating its body.

"Alien Mother, crush his tin can…" Boris ordered, the spiky monster grabbed a hold of Jaden's monster and fired a blast of purple-ish energy that incinerated it.

"Card Trooper's other ability kicks in, when it's destroyed I can draw 1 card." Jaden announced as he drew.

"Turn end." Boris said.

Jaden drew, "I activate my trap, Birthright which I use to raise Neos from the graveyard."

Birthright  
Type: Continuous  
Select 1 Normal Monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card

Neos reappeared in the field. "Neos, whip out his Alien Mother, Wrath of Neos…" once more the alien hero unleashed its signature attack on Boris's monster [BLP: 600].

Boris drew a new card, a smile formed on his face as he saw what he'd drawn, "This match has been fun Mr Yuki, however it appears that it's time to bring it to an end. And what better way to do so then by summoning a type of monsters that you've never seen before, I summon the Tuner monster Alien Ammonite…"

Alien Ammonite  
ATK: 500/DEF: 200/Level: 1 /Attribute: Light/Type: Reptile/Tuner  
When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Alien" monster from your Graveyard. Destroy it during the End Phase.

A strange shelled creature with glowing yellow eyes and many tentacles appeared. "Now I use Ammonite's ability and special summon one Alien monster from my graveyard, return to me Alien Hunter."

The Alien pike man appeared. "Now I shall tune my Alien Hunter with my Alien Ammonite to summon the Synchro monster Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar."

Both of Boris's monsters turned transparent with odd orb which were glowing inside them. Alien Ammonite then vanished and a ring formed that surrounded Alien Hunter and created a large burst of light. What appeared from it was a large object that looked both technological and biological; some kind of alien warship had some large creature bonded to it.

Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar  
ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800/Level: 6 /Attribute: Light/Type: Reptile/Synchro/Effect  
"Alien Ammonite" + 1 or more non-Tuner "Alien" monsters  
Once per turn, you can select any number of face-up Spell or Trap Cards. Return those cards to their owners' hands, and distribute new A-Counters among monsters on the field equal to the number of cards returned. Once per turn, you can remove 2 A-Counters from anywhere on the field to destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

"A Synchro monster?" Jaden exclaimed, "I've never heard of one of those."

"That's no surprise since only a handful of Syncro monsters exist and my Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar is one of them. To my knowlage Synchro summoning is still in its experimental stages at Industrial Illusions." Boris replied, "To summon one of these monsters you must combine the star level with one or more of my monsters with those of a Tuner monster. The game is always evolving, always new monster to acquired and new strategies to be created and we as players must keep up or we will be left behind. Synchro summon is the future of this game and will dominate it, even your new fusion method, Contact Fusion, is now obsolete."

_'Obsolete…'_ Jaden thought, a shocked look on his face, _'Are Synchro monsters that strong…?'_

"Now I use Gol'gar's ability, I remove the two remaining 2 A-Counters from Code A Ancient Ruins to destroy your Neos." The final two glowing lights on Boris's spell were extinguished and two beams were fired from the 'eyes' of Gol'gar's head that struck Neos destroying it.

"Now Gol'gar, attack Jaden and wipe him out…" A large cannons emerged from Gol'gar's mouth which fired off a large burst of energy at Jaden, just then a card slid out of the hero duelist's graveyard slot. "I use the effect of Necro Guardna, by removing from my graveyard to negate your attack." Jaden announced.

Necro Guardna  
ATK: 600/DEF: 1000/Level: 3/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Remove from play this card in your Graveyard to negate 1 attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls.

Seconds before the mass of energy could connect a barrier formed in front of Jaden shielding him from harm. Letting out a sigh of relief Jaden however he knew that he was in a real jam, he had only one card in his hand and no cards on the field. _'Ok this is not good, if I don't draw a good card now I'm finished.'_

He then placed his pointer and index fingers on top of his deck, _'Ok, here goes everything…'_ he thought as he drew his new card. "I play Fusion Recovery and add Polymerization and a monster from my graveyard to my hand."

Fusion Recovery  
Type: Basic  
Add 1 "Polymerization" and 1 Fusion Material Monster that was used for a Fusion Summon, from your Graveyard to your hand.

Two more cards slid out of the graveyard slot which Jaden scooped up. "Now I play Polymerization and combine my Hero's Neos and Avian to summon…Elemental Hero Great Tornado…"

Elemental Hero Avian  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/Level: 3/Attribute: Wind/Type: Warrior

Elemental Hero Great Tornado  
ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200/Level: 8/Attribute: Wind/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
1 "Elemental Hero" monster + 1 WIND monster  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Summoned, halve the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent controls.

Jaden's two monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex which was followed by a large burst of wind as a man in a green and orange suit with white shoulder and knee armor and white gauntlets and had a black cloak wrapped around it. "Next up is Great Tornado's ability which cuts your monsters attack and defence points in half." (2600/1800→1300/900).

"My Gol'gar!" Boris cried out as his monster grew weaker. "Great Tornado end this, take out Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar…" Jaden commanded. Another burst of wind kicked up as Jaden's new hero lunged at Gol'gar and delivered a mighty punch, several fires broke out across the surface of the large monster as it crashed to the ground and finally exploded. [BLP: 0].

"No!" Boris yelled as his monster crashed and burned, then like with Marvo the same white aura engulfed his body and tore itself free from him and vanished. "Jaden, what was that?" Jasmine asked. "Just another of Sartorius's pawns Jaz." Jaden replied. Just then the group's surroundings began to flicker in and out of existence.

"What the heck?" Atticus exclaimed. A few seconds later the alien city vanished completely revealing the cliff where the Slifer Dorm was located.

"Whoa, did we get transported back to earth?" Mindy said.

"I don't think we ever left Min." Atticus told her, he then pointed off passed where Jaden and Boris had been dueling, "Take a look at that."

The two girls looked at what Atticus was pointing at and saw a black helicopter with a large lamp attached to the bottom of nose.

"That explains the light in the sky." Jaden commented, "So that means the alien city was a hologram."

"Whoa, that guy went all out just to duel you Jaden." Jasmine told our hero.

"Yeah." Jaden replied, _'Still something doesn't feel right.'_

He then turned to his three companions, "Come on, let's get him inside. No sense waking Ms Fontaine at this time of night."

Grabbing the unconscious duelist's Jaden and Atticus carried Boris inside the dorm.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island Syrus lay in his bed sound asleep and oblivious to what was going on in the outside world. As he slumbered both a white and black aura appeared and wound itself around his body.

* * *

AN And so fiiinally chapter 7 is done. I know its been a while since the last chapter, I can at least hope that this new chapter makes up for some of the wait.

I hope that my explanation as to how Boris had a Synchro monster in the GX era, the again the 5D's era isn't that far into the future in the Yugioh timeline, I recall seeing a bill board with 2021 on it in one episode, so saying I2 is experimenting with Sychro is at least somewhat plausible. This arose from the dilemma whether or not to use Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar since it is the back bone of the Alien archetype, you can't build an Alien deck without at least one copy of it.

Anyway, I'm done. Again sorry for the wait, hope you like the chapter and see y'all next time.

Next time

Jaden: Sartorius is sending duelist's after me, I'm gonna have to be on my guard.

Syrus: Not so fast Jaden, your gonna have to go through us instead.

Hasselberry: Yeah, we're gonna show Master Sartious our power by bringing you in.

Jaden: Syrus Hasselberry...

**Yubel: Next time on Yugioh GX: Coming of the Twilight: Dueling for lost bonds.**

Jaden: Syrus, what is that weird aura?


	8. Dueling for Lost Bonds

AN  
"Blah"- Normal  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
**"Blah"**- Spirits  
_"Blah"_- Dreams memories ect

* * *

_Yugioh GX_  
Coming of the Twilight

Chapter 8: Dueling for Lost Bonds

Three days had passed since Jaden's duel Boris and Sartorius was in his room; seated at his table with his tarot cards spread out before him. Just then there was a knock on his door and Chazz Bastion and Alexis entered.

"You summoned us master." Alexis said as the trio bowed.

"Yes, tell me how is the analysis of Jaden's deck?" Sartorius asked.

"I'm working day and night on it master, however progress is slow. Jaden's deck has been radically altered since the last time any of us duelled against him."

"I see, are you ready to prepare his next encounter?" Sartorius asked.

"Just give the word my lord." The ebony genius replied.

"Tsk, so these are your little lackeys. Can't say they I'm too impressed." A voice catching their attention Alexis Bastion and Chazz looked round and saw a guy with pale skin and dark hair clad in a Rob Zombie t-shirt and black leather pants who was sprawled over a couch.

"This is Jaden's next opponent; provide him with everything he needs to prepare." Sartorius told them, "You're dismissed."

"Tsk, like I need your help." Flesh scoffed as he got to his feet and left the room.

Chazz glared at the man, the Goth's attitude really rubbed him the wrong way. "Like we need this guy, I bet he couldn't defeat a three year old let alone Jaden." He scoffed once they were out in the hall.

Flesh looked over his shoulders at Chazz, "I'm sorry, I think I may have misheard you."

"You heard me you stuck up Marilyn Manson wannabe." Chazz retorted.

"Care to test that theory of yours?" Flesh asked, a sinister grin spread across his face, he then pulled out a black duel disk and placed his deck inside the deck slot.

"Tsk, you're even more full of yourself then I thought cos you clearly have no clue who it is your dealing with." Chazz scoffed, he then took out his own duel disk and deck, "I am Chazz Princeton, Master Sartorius's most elite duelist, and I'll just have to show you why you don't belong here."

The two duelist activated their duel disks and drew their first cards. "DUEL!"

Back on the other side of the door Sartorius was preparing to do another reading of the future when a whole lot of noise coming from the hallway outside, curious as to what was happening the fortune teller rose from his seat and went to see what all the noise was about. As he opened the door Sartorius found a shocked looking Bastion and Alexis looking at the scene before them, Chazz lying on the floor whilst Flesh stood over him a smirk spread across his face.

[CLP: 500] Groaning Chazz looked up at his smirking opponent, _'Damnit…'_

[FLP: 4000] "So worm, have I made my point?" Flesh said, "I'd stay down if I were you."

Just then the sound of applause was heard and the group looked round and saw Sartorius standing there. "An excellent show, I knew that placing you all together would produce excellent results." The long haired man said, "Now would all please move along and keep the noise down." He then retreated back into his room, closing the door behind him.

The Goth then looked over at Bastion, "Hey you, you apparently are the one with the info on this Jaden kid?"

"Y…yes, that's right." Bastion replied.

"Come on then, let get on with it." Flesh ordered.

* * *

A little later the white trio was in Bastion's room with Flesh spread out on the genius's bed. Just then the door and open and Syrus and Hasselberry walked in.

"Hey guys." The bluenette said, he noticed the other members of the group huddled around Bastion's computer and Flesh laid out on the bed, "What's going on?"

Flesh looked over and saw the pair. "Great more annoying losers." He commented in a bored tone.

"What are you two doing here?" Chazz said in an annoyed tone.

"We've been looking for you." Hasselberry replied, "Where you three vanish to anyway?"

"Not that it's any of your business but we were summoned to see master Sartorius." Chazz said in a smug tone.

"What? How come we weren't asked to come as well?" Syrus asked shocked.

"Isn't it obvious, you two aren't worthy to be in his presence." Alexis said coldly.

"What you sayin?" Hasselberry demanded, "We're part of the inner circle."

This caused Chazz to start cackling madly. "One of us, you stupid morons must be dumber than I thought if you actually thought that. We only tolerated you because we thought you might be useful but you're still the same talentless losers you were before you joined the society."

"Get lost you two; don't go sticking your noses into things that don't concern you." Alexis added.

A snarl decorated Hasselberry's, he was about to give both society members a piece of his mind when Syrus stopped him. "Come on Hasselberry, let's get out of here."

Hasselberry let out a final growl but complied and the pair left the room.

"Man this stinks." Hasselberry snarled as he fist collided with the wall of Syrus's room to which the pair had retreated to after their confrontation with their so-called friends, "After everythin we've done for the Society those no good two-faced jackals still treat us like crap."

Syrus sat on his bed and watched as his friend vented. Whilst he wasn't stomping about the room yelling and punching things he too shared Hasselberry's frustrations, he'd joined the Society of Light the under the promise of having the power to drag his brother back from the darkness but it seemed that he further from that goal then he was before.

When Jaden had reappeared, his closest friend and someone whom he admired greatly, he'd hoped that he too would join so that the gang could be reunited but instead the hero duelist had chosen to be an enemy of the Society. Just then something occurred to him.

"It seems like if we want any respect around here there's only one way to get it." He said, "We duel Jaden ourselves."

Hasselberry looked over at him with a shocked look on his face. "Are you serious? Master Sartorius has forbid any Society member from opposing Jaden, are you seriously suggesting we disobey his orders?"

"What, we just sit back and let some…some guy or worse Chazz or Bastion be the one to show Jaden the Light. No, it has to us." Syrus retorted, "If we bring Jaden in you think master Sartorius would really care that we disobeyed orders, plus it would put us in higher standing then Chazz Bastion and Alexis."

Hasselberry was silent; Syrus could see the gears turning behind the dino users eyes. "Alright let's do this." He said after a few minutes, "But still we better make sure that we're packin our big guns, Jaden isn't an easy guy to beat."

"Right." Syrus said.

The two then went to prepare their decks before sneaking out of the dorm.

* * *

Turning back the clock a few hours Jaden entered the canteen area of the Slifer dorm and found Atticus Jasmine and Mindy already there. "Morning guys." He greeted them, it was then he noticed the serious expression they all wore, "What is it?"

"Jaden, we need to talk." Atticus said as the brunette duelist sat down, "Thing is Jay things are starting to get…a little crazy round here."

Jaden was tempted to point out the redundancy of what Atticus was saying but held his tongue.

"We've come to a decision," Atticus continued, "Jasmine Mindy and I have decided that you can't be wandering around by yourself anymore, from now on one of us has to be with you at all times."

This caught the hero user caught the hero user by surprise. "What!" he exclaimed, "Some strong duelits show up and all of a sudden you think I can't take care of myself?"

"Did you not notice the calibre of the duelists that Sartorius has been sending at you," Jasmine spoke up, "They weren't just some other students Jaden they were pros, if Sartorius is sending pro duelists after you then he must be getting pretty desperate." Mindy nodded in agreement.

"No ones questioning your abilities Jaden, your one of the best duelists on this island." Atticus told the hero duelist, "But the society clearly up to something which can only mean bad news for the rest of us, we all need to be on full alert."

Jaden looked at his companions, their usual personas were absent and each gave off an aura of total seriousness. "Ok I agree, however that also applies for the rest of you as well." Jaden told them, "It's clearly not safe for any of us to be caught out by ourselves, for now our best bet is to stick together."

"That sounds fair." Mindy said.

"Ok then we'll split up into groups before heading out." Jaden said, "Jasmine will come with me and Atticus will be paired up with Mindy, we can rotate later if we have to."

Mindy let out a small squee as she bound over and attached herself to Atticus's arm. "I'm so happy I get to be paired up with you Atticus-sweetie."

"Hey Mindy babe, your making me blush." Atticus said trying to hide the uncomfortable look on his face.

"Come on, we got the whole day together and there so much for us to do." Mindy said as she dragged Atticus out of the room leaving Jaden and Jasmine behind.

"Ok, I'm gonna go to my room and grab my gear." Jaden told the red head, "We can head off once I get it."

He was about to exit when Jasmine spoke up. "Jaden why'd you pair Mindy up with Atticus, I was expecting me and Min would be together and you'd head off with Atticus." Jaden paused.

"Yeah I could have paired off with Atticus but having doing so would have left you and Mindy unprotected if a really strong opponent came along." Jaden then looked over his shoulder at her, "Don't worry Jasmine, Atticus will protect Mindy, and I will protect you."

Jaden then exited leaving a blushing Jasmines behind.

* * *

Some time later the white trio were gathered inside the room Bastion had set up his monitoring equipment, huddled around the various screens waiting for the prey to arrive. The monitors displayed the view of the stretch of beach below the Slifer dorm.

"Agh, when's that slacker going to show up?" Chazz let out a frustrated growl.

"You must really learn to be patient Chazz." Bastion told his fellow Society member, "Jaden will be here soon enough, all we need to do is for him to take the bait."

Just then one of the instruments set up began emitting a beeping sound. "Ah, it seems that the wait is over." Bastion said.

"What is that?" Alexis asked.

"I have a hidden motion sensor set up at the top hidden up at the top of the cliff, I set it up to tell us when Jaden was on his way." Bastion informed the blond, "Send a message to Flesh, and tell him his opponent will be arriving shortly."

A few seconds later a pair of shadows was seen on the monitor.

* * *

Jaden wandered through the woods that covered a large portion of the island with Jasmine at his side, after the meeting had adjourned he'd quickly departed with the intent of finding an Society duelists he could find, despite his friends concerns Jaden knew that hanging around him would most likely put Atticus Jasmine and Mindy in danger and a cunning and vindictive enemy would certainly see his friends as a weakness that they could exploit (the time in Dark World had taught him that all to well).

If Sartorius was going to send pro duelists after him then Jaden was determined to find them rather then wait around for them to strike.

From her position Jasmine stared at Jaden's back. _'He's been quiet ever since we left the dorm, I don't know why but I get the feeling he's worried about something.'_

They carried on for a while longer; it was then that Jasmine decided that she'd had enough of the silence. "Um…Jaden…" she said, Jaden glanced over his shoulder at her, "Er…are you feeling ok? Its just I've never known you to be quiet for so long, well when you're awake anyway."

Just then Jaden came to a halt and whirled round, a hardened look on his face. _'Uh oh, did I make him mad?'_ Jasmine wondered feeling a little nervous, "Jaden…I…"

"Quiet." The brunette said to her, he then began looking around, "I know your there, so come on out already." Just then some bushes rustled and two figures emerged from them, Jaden's eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Syrus…Hasselberry…."

"Long time no see Jaden." Syrus told out hero, "What no hello's or how you doing's, are here's me thinking that we were friends."

"Such a cryin shame, I think I might start bawlin." Hasselberry added.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jasmine asked the pair, "Shouldn't you be hailing the light with all the other zombies."

Both Syrus and Hasselberry glared at the red head. "Silence you, no body bad mouths the Society on our watch." The bluenette said in a cold tone.

"Answer her question, what are you doing here?" Jaden ordered.

"Isn't it obvious, we're here to bring you in Jaden." Syrus said.

"Yeah, doin so will show Master Sartious our true power and improve our standing in the Society." Hasselberry added, the pair then took out their duel disk and inserted their deck into the deck slot.

"What are you talking about; I thought you two were 'Sartorius elite duelists' along with Alexis Bastion and Chazz." Jaden said.

A cold look appeared on both Syrus and Hasselberry's faces. "So did we, till we found out what those bastards really thought of us." Hasselberry scowled, "Turns out all the power and respect we thought we had was a big fat lie, so we figured the only way to really get respect is to prove our strength and that's where you come in Jaden. Once we bring you in Master Sartorius will see our strength and we'll truly be elite duelist."

"Syrus…Hasselberry..." Jaden said under his breath, _'What's happened to you guys…'_

"So come on Jaden, let's play a little game of Duel Monsters. That's what friends do right?" Syrus said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Yeah, let's get our game on." Hasselberry added.

_'Guess I got no choice.'_ Jaden thought as he activated his duel disk.

"Hey wait a minute, your both gonna duel him at the same time?" Jasmine spoke up, "A two on one match is unfair."

"Really cos I remember that Jaden managed to handle you and Mindy without any trouble." Syrus said, "Then again, both Hasselberry and I's dueling level is far and above yours, who knows maybe Jaden might not be able to handle it."

"Sides I don't see no one to be his partner." Hasselberry said in a snide tone.

Jasmine's hands balled up into fists and a look of anger spread across her face. "Wrong, I'll be his partner."

Syrus and Hasselberry looked stunned for a few seconds before the pair began bawling with laughter. "You, be Jaden's partner. Ah man that's rich." Syrus corpsed, "You think someone like you is even worthy to be watch a battle between duelists of our calibre."

"Yeah, what a joke." Hasselberry added.

Jasmine fumed at the pair just then the sound of Jaden calling her name caught here attention.

"Jasmine are you sure about this, I can handle these two on my own if I need to." Jaden asked.

"I'm sure." She replied. A smile formed on Jaden's face, "Alright then, lets do it."

Feeling relieved Jasmine took out her deck and inserted into the deck slot of her duel disk and joined the three boys on the field. Jaden then turned to his two former friends and his expression hardened.

"Alright you two, get your game on." All four of them drew their opening hand. "DUEL!"

[J/JMLP: 8000] _'I'll teach you to make fun of me.'_ Jasmine thought as she drew her sixth card. "Alright first I play A Legendary Ocean."

A Legendary Ocean  
Type: Field  
This card's name is treated as "Umi". Downgrade all WATER monsters in both players' hands and on the field by 1 Level. Increases the ATK and DEF of all WATER monsters by 200 points.

A large structure appeared behind Jasmine and Jaden and a layer of water covered the field. "Next I summon Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness."

Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness  
ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200/Level: 5/Attribute: Water/Type: Sea Serpent /Effect  
By Tributing 1 "Torpedo Fish" on your side of the field, destroy 1 monster on the field. By Tributing 1 "Cannonball Spear Shellfish" on your side of the field, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

(OMFD 2100/1200 Lv 5→2300/1400 Lv 4) a large creature that looked to be a cross between a killer whale and a submarine emerged from the water and hovered above Jaden and Jasmine. "Next I play two face down cards, turn end." Jasmine announced as two brown backed cards appeared.

[S/HLP: 8000] Syrus drew. "I summon Gyroid in defence mode."

Gyroid  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/Level: 3/Attribute: Wind/Type: Machine/Effect  
Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. (Damage calculation is applied normally).

A blue and pale yellow cartoony helicopter with large eyes appeared. "Now I set one card face down. Turn end."

Jaden drew. "I summon Bubbleman."

Elemental Hero Bubbleman  
ATK: 800/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Effect  
If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it. When this card is Summoned, you can draw 2 cards if there are no other cards on your side of the field and in your hand.

(EHBM 800/1200 Lv 4→1000/1400 Lv3) The aquatic hero appeared on the field. "Now cos of Bubbleman's effect I draw two cards." Jaden announced as he drew his new cards. "Now I play Polymerization to fuse Bubbleman with Burstinatrix to create Steam Healer.

Polymerization  
Type: Basic  
Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.

Elemental Hero Burstimatrix  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/Level: 3/Attribute: Fire/Type: Warrior

Elemental Hero Steam Healer  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/Level: 5/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" + "Elemental Hero Bubbleman"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle and sends it to the Graveyard, increase your Life Points by the ATK of the destroyed monster.

(EH SH 1800/1000 Lv 5→ 2000/1200 Lv 4) Jaden's monsters were sucked into a vortex and from it emerged a person clad in purple armor with red detailing and pipes sticking out of the back.

"Next I play Fusion Recovery and take Polymerization and Bubbleman from my graveyard and add them to my hand." Jaden said and two cards slid out of his graveyard slot.

Fusion Recovery  
Type: Basic  
Add 1 "Polymerization" and 1 Fusion Material Monster that was used for a Fusion Summon, from your Graveyard to your hand.

"Now I'll play Polymerization again and fuse Bubbleman with Clayman to create Elemental Hero Mudballman on defence."

Elemental Hero Clayman  
ATK: 800/DEF: 2000/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior

Elemental Hero Mudballman  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 3000/Level: 6/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Bubbleman" + "Elemental Hero Clayman"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon.

Again the fusion vortex absorbed two more of Jaden's monster and from it emerged a monster with a large spheroid body with a pair of large arms and legs. "I set one card face down, "Jaden said as a brown backed card appeared on the field. "Turn end."

"My move." Hasselberry announced as he drew a card, "I special summon Gilasaurus in defence mode."

Gilasaurus  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 400/Level: 3/Attribute: Earth/Type: Dinosaur/ Effect  
You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you do this, your opponent can Special Summon 1 monster from their Graveyard.

A brown raptor like dinosaur appeared on the field.

"Don't forget because you special summoned Gilasaurus I can summon a monster from my graveyard, so I pick Clayman." Jaden said and his golem like hero appeared crouched on its knees.

"Whatever, now I'll summon Black Ptera in defence."

Black Ptera  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 500/Level: 3/Attribute: Wind/Type: Dinosaur/Effect  
When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, except when destroyed as a result of battle, it is returned to the owner's hand

A dark purple Pteranodon appeared on the field. "I now play two face down cards, turn end."

Jasmine drew her new card. "I play a spell Cold Wave from my hand."

Cold Wave  
Type: Basic  
This card can only be activated at the start of your Main Phase 1. Until your next turn, you and your opponent cannot play or Set any Spell or Trap Cards.

A gust of icy cold wind emerged from Jasmines card which caused the water that covered the field to freeze. "I hope neither of you was planning to use your face down cards because of this card no one can set or play spells and traps. And its effect lasts until my next turn." Jasmine told her opponents, she then took a card from her hand, "Now I summon Torpedo Fish."

Torpedo Fish  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/Level: 3/Attribute: Water/Type: Fish/Effect  
While "Umi" is face-up on the field, this card is unaffected by any Spell Cards

(TF 1000/1000 Lv 3→1200/1200 Lv2)An odd green monster that looked like a cross between a fish and a torpedo (hence the name) appeared attaching itself to the Orca's underside.

"Now I use Orca's special ability, by releasing Torpedo Fish I can destroy one monster on the field." Jasmine said, "And I choose Syrus's Gyroid." The 'fish' launched itself at Syrus's monster and both were destroyed in a large explosion.

"Now Syrus I use Orca to attack you directly…" Jasmine said and her whale opened its mouth revealing a large cannon which fired a shot at the shortest of foursome [S/HLP: 5700].

Wincing slightly Syrus drew, "I summon Submarineroid."

Submarineroid  
ATK: 800/DEF: 1800/Level: 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Machine/Effect  
This card can attack your opponent directly. If it does, any Battle Damage this card inflicts to your opponent becomes the original ATK of this card. You may switch this card to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.

(SR 800/1800 Lv4→1000/2000 Lv3) a cartoon looking blue and yellow Submarine holding an orange missile appeared. "Now I use Submarineroid's special ability and attack Jaden directly," Syrus announced, "Go, Subterranean Sneak Attack…" the sub vanished beneath the water and fired its missile at Jaden [J/JLP: 7200].

Jaden took his turn, "Steam Healer to take out Gilasaurus, Steam Burn…" Jaden's second hero released a large cloud of steam from the pipes on its back which engulfed Hasselberry's dinosaur.

"Now for Steam Healer's ability, when he destroys a monster in battle that monsters attack points get added to my lifepoints [J/JLP: 8600].

Hassberry drew his card, a scowl spreading across his face at what he'd drawn, _'Damnit, if it weren't for that Cold Wave I could play this right now. I'll just have to hold out till next turn.'_ "I summon Black Stego in defence mode."

Black Stego  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 2000/level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Dinosaur/Effect  
When this card is selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, this card is changed to Defense Position.

A dark green Stegosaurus appeared on the field.

"My turn then." Jasmine said as she drew a card, as she did the ice that covered the field melted freeing up each players spell/trap zones, "I summon Cannonball Spear Shellfish."

Cannonball Spear Shellfish  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/Level: 2/Attribute: Water/Type: Aqua/Effect  
While "Umi" is face-up on the field, this card is unaffected by any Spell Cards

(CSS 1000/1000 Lv2→1200/1200 Lv1) A red mollusc creature with a shell shaped like a drill on its back appeared attached itself to the top side of the orca's body. "Now I'll release my Cannonball Spear Shellfish to destroy one of Hasselberry's face down cards." The mollusc was fired from the whale like a missile and struck one of Hasselberry's face down card destroying it.

"My Amber Pitfall!" the dino society user cried out.

"Now I'll have my orca take out your Black Stego." Jasmine said, her whale fired off another shot that vaporised Hasselberry's monster. "Before I end my turn I'll play the spell card Salvage and add two Water attribute monster from my grave to my hand."

Salvage  
Type: Basic  
Add 2 WATER monsters with an ATK of 1500 or less each in your Graveyard to your hand.

Jasmines Cannonball Spear Shellfish and Torpedo Fish slid out of her duel disks graveyard slot and the red head added them to her hand.

Syrus then drew. "I summon Carrierroid."

Carrierroid  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 800/Level: 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Machine/Effect  
When an opponent activates a card's effect that targets and destroys a Spell or Trap Card(s) you control, you can discard 1 card to negate its activation and destroy the card.

(CR 1000/800 Lv 4→1200/1000 Lv 3)A cartoony aircraft carrier with a pair of large eyes and a pair of hands attached to chains at the front of the ship appeared.

"Now I switch Submerineroid into attack mode and attack Jaden directly. The submarine submerged itself below the water and fired another pair of torpedoes at Jaden [J/JLP: 7800].

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Syrus announced, a card appearing before him and his monster switched to defence mode.

Jaden drew, "Stream Healer, take out Carrierroid!" he commanded and his hero released another cloud of red hot steam.

"I activate my trap, Emergency Repairs." Syrus announced, "I send a Roid from my deck to my grave and for this turn Carrierroid can't be destroyed."

Emergency Repairs  
Type: Basic  
Activate only when a "roid" monster you control would be destroyed. By sending 1 "roid" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, that monster is not destroyed.

A card slid out of the short duelist's deck which he slipped into his grave just as the cloud of steam hit his monster, when it cleared Carrierroid was still there however it did look a little singed.

"I play a face down and end my turn." Jaden said and a brown backed card appeared in front of him.

Hasselberry took his turn. "I summon Sabersaurus in attack mode." He announced and a large red triceratops like dinosaur with a blade attached to its tail appeared.

Sabersaurus  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 500/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Dinosaur

"Now I play a spell card, Solidarity." He said as a card featuring Ojama's Yellow Blue Green Black and Red appeared, "With this all my dino's gain 800 points."

Solidarity  
Type: Continuous  
If you have only 1 original (printed) Type of monster in your Graveyard, face-up monsters you control with the same Type gain 800 ATK

(SS 1900→2700 BP 1000→1800 BP 1000→1800) The red dinosaur let out a cry as its attack points rose.

"Now Sabersaur's take out Steam Healer…" Hasselberry ordered and his monster charged at Jaden's hero.

"I activate my face down card, De-Fusion." Jaden announced and his monster split itself apart bringing Busrtinatrix and Bubbleman back to the field.

De-Fusion  
Type: Quick-Play  
Return 1 Fusion Monster on the field to the Extra Deck. In addition, if all the Fusion Material Monsters that were used for the Fusion Summon of that Fusion Monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them all to the field

Undeterred Hasselberry's monster carried on with its attack goring Jaden's Bubbleman.

"I activate a trap, N-Signal." Jaden announced and the smoke caused by Bubbleman's destruction formed a large N.

N-Signal  
Type: Basic  
Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Neo-Spacian" monster from your hand or Deck.

"When one of my monsters is destroyed I can summon a Neo-Spacian to its place." Jaden explained, "Like my Aqua Dolphin."

Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin  
ATK: 600/DEF: 800/Level: 3/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Once per turn, by discarding 1 card, look at your opponent's hand and select 1 Monster Card in it. If you control a monster with ATK greater than or equal to the ATK of the selected Monster Card, destroy the selected card and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Otherwise, take 500 damage.

The blue dolphin man appeared on the field. Hasselberry then ended his turn and Jasmine took hers.

_'Something's off her. So far both Hasselberry and Syrus have only attacked Jaden. Last turn Hasselberry could have easily destroyed my Orca but instead he focus solely on Jaden's monsters.'_ The red head thought as she drew her new card, _'So they think I'm not worth their time do they, ok let's see how they like this.'_

"I summon Cannonball Spear Shellfish, then I'll use Orca's special ability to destroy Hasselberry's Solidarity card." Jasmine announced as her mollusc monster appeared and fired by her whale.

"I don't think so, I use Carrierroids special ability." Syrus said as he took one card from his hand and placed it into his graveyard slot, "By ditching a card Carrierroid can negate your Orca's effect and destroy it."

One of the aircraft carrier hands launched itself blocked the mollusc projectile before being reeled back in, the ship then points its guns at Jasmines orca and opened fire destroying it.

Syrus drew a card, "My move and both my monster attack…" Submerineroid fired off a pair of torpedoes at Jaden whilst Carrierroid fired its guns at Jasmine [J/JLP: 5800].

Jaden drew a card. "Ok I play Pot of Greed and draw two new cards."

Pot of Greed  
Type: Basic  
Draw 2 cards from your Deck.

Jaden drew and looked at what he'd picked up, "Now I play the spell NEX."

NEX  
Type: Basic  
Send 1 face-up "Neo-Spacian" monster you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster with the same name from your Extra Deck

"I trade in my Aqua Dolphin for Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin."

Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin  
ATK: 900/DEF: 1100/Level: 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
This card's name is also treated as "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin". This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "NEX". Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to look at your opponent's hand and select 1 Monster Card in it. If you control a monster with an ATK greater than or equal to the selected monster's, destroy the selected card and inflict 500 damage to your opponent

(NSMD 900/1100 Lv 4→1100/1300 Lv 3) The dolphin man's body began changing growing larger and more muscular as well as becoming a darker shade of blue. "Now I sacrifice Burstinatrix and Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Neos."

Elemental Hero Neos  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/Level: 7/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior

Jaden's two monsters vanished and his alien hero took their place. "Next I use Contact Fusion and fuse Neos with Marine Dolphin to create Elemental Hero Marine Neos."

Both monsters glanced at each other before leaping into the air and were swallowed by the fusion vortex and from it emerged a monster who resembled Aqua Neos only it was dark blue.

Elemental Hero Marine Neos  
ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300/Level: 8/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin"  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn, you can select 1 random card from your opponent's hand and destroy it

(EHMN 2800/2300 Lv 8→3000/2500 Lv 7) "Now I use Marine Neos's ability, sorry sarge but you lose a card from your hand." Marine Neos created a soundwave and one of the cards in the white Dino users hands vanished.

"Now Marine Neos, attack Submarineroid…" the blue alien then formed an orb of water between its hands which it launched at the cartoon sub destroying it.

"Without that monster you can't wage direct attacks anymore." Jaden said, "Turn end."

Hasselberry drew a card _'Ok, Jaden has two monsters on the field, one with an attack of 3000 and the other has a defence of 3000, so neither of them are exactly great attack targets. So that leaves me with…'_ "Sabersaurus, attack the little turncoat directly!" the red dinosaur let out a roar before charging at Jasmine.

Just the seconds before the dinosaurs could damage the red head there was a surge of water and Elemental Hero Mudballman appeared before her, the hero grabbed the dinosaur and threw it back to Hasselberry's field [S/HLP: 5400].

A shocked expression on her face Jasmine looked over at Jaden who flashed her a grin. "Hey don't be so surprised, we're in this duel together. Even though you didn't have to you stepped up to the plate and chose to be my partner in this." He told her which caused a small blush to appear on her face.

"Hasselberry you idiot." Syrus snapped at his partner, "Did you honestly think that Jaden would just let you attack her?"

"Shut up." Hasselberry retorted.

Jasmine drew a new card. "I summon Mermaid Knight."

Mermaid Knight  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 700/Level: 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Aqua/Effect  
While "Umi" is face-up on the field, this card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.

The lavender haired mermaid warrior appeared (MK 1500/700 Lv4→1700/900 Lv3). "Mermaid Knight, attack Carrierroid…" Jasmine ordered and the mermaid dived into the water and reappeared behind Carrierroid and slashed at it with her sword [S/LP: 4900].

"And because of my field spell Mermaid I can attack twice." Jasmine said, "Mermaid Knight, do your thing." The mermaid warrior turned round and slashed at the shorter of the white duo [S/H: 3200].

With a frown Syrus drew a card. "I summon Shuttleroid in defence mode."

Shuttleroid  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Wind/Type: Machine/Effect  
If this card is declared as an attack target, you can remove this card from play. When it is removed from play by this effect, Special Summon it during your next Standby Phase. When it is Special Summoned by this effect, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

A cartoonish space shuttle appeared.

Jaden drew, _'Ok, decision time: who do I attack? Syrus has played a pretty weak monster; on the other hand now they're powered by Solidarity leaving Hasselberry's monsters around could be a big mistake.'_

He then looked over at his partner, _'Then there's Jasmine, her mermaid probably won't last more than a round so I can't just go and leave her unprotected.'_ "I switch Mudballman into attack mode." Jaden announced as his hero rose up from its crouched position, "Now I'll use him to attack Shuttleroid, Myer Shockwave..." the spherical hero formed a sphere of muddy water between its hands which it threw at the cartoon vehicle.

"I activate Shuttleroids ability, when its attacked I can remove Shuttleroid from play." Syrus said, the engines on the rear his monsters suddenly roared into life and the roid rocketed towards the sky narrowly avoiding Mudballman's attack.

"Marine Neos, attack Sabresaurus." Jaden ordered and his monster moved into to slay Hasselberry's dinosaur.

"I don't think so. Go trap card, Food Chain…" Hasselberry announced as his card rose up.

Food Chain  
Type: Basic  
You can activate this card when your opponent designates 1 monster on your side of the field as an attack target. Switch the target of the attack to the Monster on your field with the lowest ATK.

"This lets me switch the target of attack, instead of Sabresaurus you have to settle for my Black Ptera." The triceratops like monster vanished and the purple Pteranodon took its place, seconds later Neos's fist connected with the reptile who let out a cry before being destroyed.

"I set one card face down." Jaden said, "Turn end."

Hasselberry drew, a grin spreading across his face at the sight of his new card. "It's been fun Jaden, but now it's time for this duel to end and for you to see the light." He told his former friend, "I sacrifice Sabresaurus to Super-Ancient Dinobeast."

The red triceratops let a roar as it vanished and was replaced by a large dragon like monster who looked like it was fossilised.

Super-Ancient Dinobeast  
ATK: 2700/DEF: 1400/Level: 7/Attribute: Earth/Type: Dinosaur/Effect  
You can Tribute Summon this card in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Dinosaur-Type monster. When a Dinosaur-Type monster is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, you can draw 1 card.

"Wait that's a level 7 monster, you need two sacrifices to summon it." Jasmine spoke up.

"Normally that would be true, however cos of my monsters special ability it can be summoned with only one sacrifice." Hasselberry replied, "And don't forget my Solidarity is still on the field givin my monster a major power boost." The large monster let out a cry as its strength rose (SADB 2700→3500).

"Now that my monster has been powered up, Super Ancient Dinobeast wipe out mermaid Knight!" the fossilized monster fired an almighty burst of energy from its jaws at the mermaid.

"Go trap card, Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord." Jasmine announced, "For this turn, all level 3 water monsters can't be destroyed."

Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord  
Type: Basic  
Until the End Phase of this turn, all face-up Level 3 or lower WATER monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects.

The water beneath Mermaid Knight began to churn and Levia Dragon- Daedalus rose up from the depths and intercepted Super Ancient Dinobeasts attack [J/JLP: 4000].

Letting out a 'tsk' Hasselberry ended his turn.

Jasmine drew. "I summon Mermaid Archer in defence mode."

Mermaid Archer  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 200/Level: 3/Attribute: Water/Type: Sea Serpent/Effect  
Once per turn, you can equip 1 Level 3 or lower monster you control to this card. If you do, this card gains 800 ATK. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy the equipped monster instead. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card.)

A large brown turtle emerged from the water, its shell then opened up revealing a mermaid with long blue hair and a green tail wielding a cross bow (MA 1200/200 Lv 3→1400/400 Lv 2).

"Now I use Archer's ability, once per turn I can equip a level 3 or lower monster to Archer to boost her strength." Mermaid Knight appeared on the turtles back next to Archer (MA 1400→2200). "Turn end."

Syrus took his turn, just then Shuttleroid reappeared on the bluenettes field.

"Huh, what just happened, how come your monsters back?" Jaden asked.

"When Shuttleroid is removed by its own effect it reappears on my next turn." Syrus explained, "What's more when it reappears it hits you with 1000 points of damage."

Shuttleroid pointed its engines at Jaden and Jasmine and fired a high intensity burst of heat ay the pair [J/JLP: 3000].

"Now I summon Launcherroid."

Launcheroid  
ATK: 500/DEF: 1500/Level: 3/Attribute: Earth/Type: Machine/Effect  
You can equip this monster you control to another monster you control. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and can attack the opponent directly.

A truck with a pair of eyes on its windshield and a large rectangular box attached to its back appeared.

"Now I use my new monsters ability, I can treat it as an equip card and boost my Shuttleroids power by 500. Plus it gives Shuttleroid the ability to attack directly." The front of the box opened up and several wires emerged and attached themselves to Shuttleroid (SR 1000→1500).

"Now Shuttleroid, attack Jaden directly…" Syrus ordered and his monster fired another burst of heat at Jaden [J/JLP: 1500].

"Jaden!" Jasmine cried out as she watched as her partner was knocked off his feet.

"I set one card face down. Turn end." Syrus announced.

Gasping for air Jaden got back to his feet, his body feeling sore all over. "My turn." He said, groaning slightly as he did, as he drew his new card. _'This is not good, now Hasselberry and Syrus both have monsters that are going to be a real pain if left unchecked. Hasselberry's got the strongest monster on the field, the obvious thing to do is get rid of that spell card but I don't have any card in my hand that can do that.'_ He grimaced, _'Then again if we get hit by Syrus's monster again then we're finished. Plus if I try to attack it, Sy will just remove it from play again.'_

He then looked at the card he'd picked up. "First I switch Mudballman back to defence mode." The large spherical hero crouched back down on its knees.

"Next I use Marine Neos's effect, so Syrus loses a card." The water based hero released a sound wave at the bluenette causing a card from his hand to vanish.

"Finally I play the equip spell Rainbow Veil on Aqua Neos."

Rainbow Veil  
Type: Equip  
If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, while that monster is on the field its effect(s) is negated during the Battle Phase only.

A multi-coloured aura appeared around the water based hero. "Marine Neos, attack Shuttleroid!" Jaden ordered and his monster fired a large orb of water at Syrus's Roid.

"Are you simple, have you already forgotten Shuttleroids special ability?" Syrus scoffed, "Shuttleroid can remove itself from play when attacked, then next turn when it reappears you take 1000 points of damage. Shuttleroid, do your thing."

However nothing happened. "What…what's going on, why isn't Shuttleroid's ability kicking in?" Syrus exclaimed.

"That's because of the Rainbow Veil that my Neos is equipped with," Jaden explained, "Now when he attacks goes into battle all of your monsters special abilities are negated."

Just then the wires from Launcherroids box detached themselves from Shuttleroid, the cartoon machine's power dropping as Launcherroid was unequipped (SR 1500→1000). The large water orb then struck the space shuttle, the force of the attack not only washing away but also knocking Syrus off his feet [S/HLP: 1200].

"Syrus, are you OK?" Jaden called out to his former friend as he lay on the ground.

* * *

Deep inside the recesses of Syrus's mind the young Trusdale found himself floating in a strange place that seemed to be made of swirling mass of white and black energies. _'Whaa…what is this? Where am I?'_ he wondered.

_"Ssssyrus…Sssssyrus…"_ a voice that seemed to creep out of the ether said in a smooth tone, _"Wake up Sssssyrus, there's still work to be done."_

_"W…who are you?" _Syrus asked, _"What is this place?" _

_"It's not important who I am."_ The voice replied, _"You have an obligation to fulfil, you must waken and finish it." _

_"Obligation?"_ Syrus wondered.

_"Jaden, you must defeat Jaden." _

_"Jaden?" _

_"Yesss, crush him. Destroy him. Make him sssuffer." _

_"But Jaden's my friend."_ Syrus replied, _"I_ _don't want to hurt him." _

_"Sssilenced, you will do as I command."_ The voice snapped.

_"No, I won't hurt my friend._" Syrus cried out.

There was a long pause, the silence made Syrus uneasy. _"Very well then, it seems that you leave me no option."_ The voice said, _"You will obey my orders, whether you like it or not."_

The black and white energies began swirling faster and faster whirling around Syrus and a bolt of energy struck him in the chest causing the bluenette duelist to cry out in pain.

* * *

Back in the real world an explosion of black and white energy erupted from Syrus's body. "What the, what is that?" Hasselberry wondered aloud before the force of the explosion knocked him off his feet and sent his crashing to the ground.

"SYRUS!" Jaden cried out as he did his best to shield his eyes. The energy receded revealing Syrus standing there, his body still emitting the black and white aura, the his eyes were glowing red and a sinister looking smirk was spread across his face.

"At last, after so long I have been able to return to this plane of existence." he said his eyes then locked on to Jaden, "Ah Jaden, this couldn't be any more perfect. I can finally extract my revenge on you."

_'Whaa, what's happening? What is that thing?'_ Jaden thought as he stared at his possessed friend, just then something came to him, _'Wait could that be…'_ "You're Twilight aren't you?"

"I see you figured it out." The possessed Syrus sneered, "Well almost, I am but a small fragment. You are not yet ready to witness my full form. However it's still enough to take my revenge on you."

He then looked over at the fallen form of Hasselberry. "Now drone, get up." Syrus ordered, some of the aura passed from Syrus and wound itself around Hasselberry's fallen form. The dinosaur duelist rose to his feet, his expression and eyes now totally blank.

"What are you doing, release my friends now. They have nothing to do with this." Jaden ordered.

"Foolish human, you think you have any sway over me." Syrus sneered, "If you want me to release my hold on these two then you'll have to defeat me. Now unless you have any other stupid comment to make I suggest ending your turn so we can move on."

A scowl spread across Jaden's face, "Fine then, turn end."

"My turn, draw." Hasselberry said in a robotic tone as he drew his card, "Super Ancient Dinobeast, attack Mermaid Archer." The large dinosaur fired a beam of energy from its jaws at the mermaid on the open turtle shell.

"I use Mermaid Archer's special ability," Jasmine announced, "Whenever she's attacked the monster she's equipped with is destroyed instead." Mermaid Knight glanced at the archer and nodded before launching herself at Super Ancient Dinobeast intercepting its attack.

"I set one card face down. Turn end." Hasselberry said.

Jasmine drew. _'Ok, what do I do?'_ she wondered, this new development with Syrus had been a big shock, and since she was unsure of what was going on it made her a little unsure of what to do.

_'I could attack Launcheroid with my Mermaid Archer however…'_ she glanced over at Hasselberry's Super Ancient Dinobeast. She then took a card from her hand and slipped it into her spell/trap zone. "I play the spell card Moray of Greed."

Moray of Greed  
Type: Basic  
Return 2 WATER monsters from your hand to your Deck and draw 3 cards.

Taking two monsters from her hand back into her deck she then drew three cards. "Now I summon Spined Gilman."

Spined Gillman  
ATK: 1300/DEF: 0/Level: 3/Attribute: Water/Type: Sea Serpent/Effect  
All Fish-Type, Sea Serpent-Type, and Aqua-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK.

(SGM 1300/0 Lv3→1500/200 Lv2) A blue skinned fish man carrying a trident appeared on the field. "With Spined Gillman on the field all Fish Sea Serpent and Aqua monsters gain 400 attack points (MA 1400→1800 SG 1500→1900)

"Now I use Archer's ability and equip Spined Gillman to her boosting her power by 800." The fish man jumped up on the open turtle shell beside Mermaid Archer (MA 1400→2200).

"Now Mermaid Archer attack Launcheroid…" Mermaid Archer pulled back the string of her bow and fired an arrow at Syrus's monster destroying it instantly.

_'I did it, managed to end this.'_She thought giddily, it was then she noticed Syrus and Hasselberry's lifepoints [S/HLP: 1000].

"Whaa…how do you still have life points? That attacked should have finished you off." She asked in a shocked voice.

"I activated my face down card, Survival Instinct." Hasselberry said, he then produced three monster cards from his back pocket, "I removed 3 Dinosaur monsters from my graveyard to bolster our life points."

Survival Instincts  
Type: Basic  
Select any number of Dinosaur-Type monsters in your Graveyard and remove them from play. Gain 400 Life Points for each Dinosaur-Type monster you removed.

(1200+1500=2700-1700=1000). Jasmine collapsed to her knees; despite all she'd done it had all been for nothing. "I…I set one card face down, turn end."

"My turn, draw." Syrus announced as he drew a new card. "I activate my face down card." Syrus announced, "Roid Recycling Plant s, I remove Submarineroid and Carrieroid from my graveyard from play and summon two Roid tokens to my field."

Roid Recycling Plant  
Type: Basic  
Select an number of "Roid" monsters from your Graveyard and remove them from play. Special Summon "Roid" Tokens (0/0, Level 1/Attribute: Earth) equal to number of "Roid" monsters that were removed from play.

Two monsters, one that resembled Patroid and one that resembled Stealthroid, appeared. "Now I sacrifice both my Roid tokens and summon Armoroid." Both tokens vanished and a large space shuttle appeared which began changing and transformed (AN: insert Transformers transformation noise here) in to a large robot.

Armoroid  
ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000/Level: 8/Attribute: Earth/Type: Machine/Effect  
When you Tribute Summon this card by Tributing at least 1 "roid" monster, remove from play all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

The instant Armorroid's feet touch the ground a large shock wave was unleashed. "Armoroid's special ability activates, when it's summoned using at least one Roid as a tribute Armoroid destroys all spell and trap cards on the field."

The shock wave struck each players spell and trap zone and the large structure behind Jasmine and Jaden as well as the body of water vanished along with Hasselberry's Solidarity card (MA 2200/400→2000/200 SG 1700/0 EHMN 3000/2500→2800/2500 SADB 3500→2700).

"Before its destroyed I activate my face down card," Syrus announced, "I activate Rising Energy, by sending a card in my hand to the grave Armoroid power goes up by 1500."

Rising Energy  
Type: Basic  
Discard 1 card. Select 1 face-up monster, and it gains 1500 ATK until the End Phase of this turn.

(AR 2700→4200) slipping a card into his graveyard a red aura appeared around Armoroid's body and its strength grew. "Now Armoroid, wipe out Jaden's Neos." Syrus commanded, "Electricity Crush…"

The giant shuttle monster unleashed a glowing fist at the water based hero, the impact of it creating a massive burst of energy that knocked Jaden off his feet [J/JLP: 100].

"JADEN!" Jasmine cried out as she watched her partner go flying and come crashing into the ground where he skidded for a few feet before coming to a halt, all the while a Syrus let out a high pitched laugh. Jasmine dashed over to the fallen form of her partner.

"Jaden…Jaden, please wake up." She cried as she shook him.

Letting out a groan Jaden's eyes slowly parted and gingerly sat up. "Jaden, are you ok?" Jasmine asked in a concerned tone.

"Not really, but I'll live." Jaden said letting up a grunt of pain as he got back to his feet.

"You really are a stubborn one aren't you?" Syrus commented, "Just give up, your strongest monster is gone and you're down to your last 100 life points. There is nothing you can possibly do to win now so surrender."

"Never." Jaden growled, he then placed his pointer and index fingers on the top of his deck, "No matter what the situation I'll never surrender. I will defeat you. I will save my friends. I will protect this world. And there is not a thing that you or any force in the universe can do to stop me!"

With a cry Jaden drew the top card from the top of his deck. "I play the spell card Gift of the Weak, I remove Knopse from play and I draw two cards."

Gift of the Weak  
Type: Basic  
Remove from play 1 Level 3 or lower Monster Card from your hand, then draw 2 cards.

Elemental Hero Knopse  
ATK: 600/DEF: 1000/Level: 3/Attribute: Earth/Type: Plant/Effect  
Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, it gains 100 ATK and loses 100 DEF. While you control another face-up "Elemental Hero" monster, your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target and this card can attack your opponent directly.

'_Ok this is it, do or die time.'_ Jaden though as he drew his new cards, _'Unless I've drawn something good it's all over.'_

Turning them over Jaden looked at what he'd drawn. "I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat."

Elemental Hero Lady Heat  
ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000/Level: 4/Attribute: Fire/Type: Pyro  
During each of your End Phases, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each face-up "Elemental Hero" monster you control

The female fire hero appeared on the field clad in her orange and white outfit. "Now I play Polymerization and fuse my two monsters to create…Elemental Hero Gaia."

Elemental Hero Gaia  
ATK: 2200/DEF: 2600/Level: 6/Attribute: Earth/Attribute: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
1 "Elemental Hero" monster + 1 EARTH Monster  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Fusion Summoned, select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Until the end of this turn, that monster's ATK is halved and this card gains the same amount of ATK.

Both of Jaden's monsters were absorbed into the fusion vortex and large hand erupted from the ground, the whole area shook as Jaden's titanic hero rose up from the earth. Another laugh was released from Syrus.

"Nice try Jaden, whilst your new monster is impressive its 500 points weaker than Armoroid." Syrus sneered, "If you attack you'll just kill yourself."

"I wouldn't start patting yourself on the back just yet if I were you. Because Gaia has a special ability." Jaden retorted, "When it's summoned it can cut the attack points of one of your monsters in half and increase its own attack strength by the same amount."

"WHAT!" Syrus exclaimed.

Gaia then lurched forward and grabbed Armoroid's head in its mighty hand, a violent red aura appeared around the machine monster which the ebony hero absorbed and tossed the large robot aside (AR 2700→1350 EHG 2200→3550).

"Now Light of Destruction, Nightshroud, Twilight or whatever you call yourself prepare to release my friends." Jaden decaled, "Gaia take out Armoroid, Continent Hammer…."

Gaia unleashed a mighty punch at Armoroid, its fist penetrating body, causing it to let it a mechanical cry before it exploded into data particles [S/HLP: 0].

An unholy scream escaped Syrus's lips as the light and dark aura's ripped themselves from his body, he and Hasselberry then collapsed to the ground.

"Syrus!" Jaden cried out as he dashed over to his friend's side, "Syrus, are you ok…" kneeling at his friends side Jaden checked the shorter boy over looking for any sign of him awakening however Sryus showed no sign of doing so.

_'Poor Syrus, that energy must really have done a number on him when it left his body.'_ Jaden thought, just then the sound of his name being called got his attention.

"Hey Jaden, Hasselberry's waking up." Jasmine called out.

A groaning from the Dino duelist was heard and slowly his eyelids begrudgingly parted. "Wha…what happened?" Hasselberry groaned.

"Hasselberry, are you ok?" Jaden asked as the tanned skinned duelist clumsily sat up.

"Huh, whaa…" Hasselberry groaned, he then looked around and his eyes fell upon Jaden's concerned features, "Jaden…Jaden, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Jaden replied, "Are you ok?"

"I feel like a one legged mule after an ass kicking contest." Hasselberry said, his whole body protesting in pain as he tried to rise to his feet.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jaden asked.

A thoughtful look appeared on the dinosaur user's face. "I…I remember I was in a duel with some guy with really long hair, he spent the whole duel babblin a whole bunch of nonsense about strength and destiny." Hasselberry said, "Anyway I remember I was winning, got me a serious ass kicker of a monster, then he played these cards I never heard of and I began feeling weird. After that nothing till just now, where are we anyway?"

After a few minutes of trying Hasselberry went to brush himself off when he noticed the clothes he was clad it. "W…what the hell, what the heck am I wearin?"

"Worry about it later Hasselberry. Syrus isn't waking up; we need to get him back to the dorm." Jaden said firmly as he hoisted Syrus onto his back.

"Trusedale, is he ok?" Hasselberry asked, concern creeping into his voice.

"Not sure, we better get him back to the Slifer dorm." Jaden replied, "Can you walk?"

"I think so." Hasselberry said, he tried to move forward but he seemed rather shaky. Seeing this Jasmine walked over and did her best to support him, the foursome then headed off back to the Slifer dorm.

* * *

Back at the Obelisk dorm Alexis Bastion and Chazz continued to watch the monitors, oblivious to what was happening elsewhere, waiting in anticipation for their prey to fall into their trap.

A few seconds later a person appeared on the monitor however instead of Jaden it turned out to be…Atticus.

"What's he doing here?" Alexis demanded.

"He must have found the note we sent." Bastion said in annoyed tone.

"I thought you said that Jaden would find it without fail." Chazz growled.

"It seems the margin for error was greater then I had calculated." Bastion said.

"That's just great, all that work setting all this junk up and it ends up being all for nothing all because you miscalculated." Chazz gripped, he then collapsed on the bed with a groan, _'Flesh is not going to be happy about this.'_

* * *

As the white trio argued amongst themselves Atticus led the way as he and Mindy made their way down to the beach near the Slifer dorm. Reaching into his pocket the elder of the Rhodes siblings pulled out a scrap of paper going over the note that was scrawled on it.

_Dear Jaden  
I have information for you regarding the Society.  
Meet me on the beach near your dorm and noon. Come alone._

He'd found this note attached to the sliding door of the dining hall that morning and naturally it had made him suspicious, it seemed awfully convenient that someone had information on their enemy at the same time said enemy had brought in some heavy reinforcements.

At the same time any in tell they could gain on the Society could make the difference between failure or success so after much thought he figured it would be best to look into this.

That was to say that the whole thing didn't make him uneasy and for that reason he hadn't told Jaden about it, knowing the brunette hero duelist as he did Atticus knew Jaden wouldn't think twice about checking things out but given that the younger boy was Sartorius's main target it was better not to risk it. If the person who wrote the note turned out to be genuine then Atticus would swallow his pride and tell Jaden, if not then…

"Atticus…" Mindy spoke up; Atticus hadn't said anything since they left the dorm and it was worried her, "Are you…ok?"

Atticus looked over his shoulder and flashed her a grin. "Sure Min, everything's great." He said doing his best to reassure the ebony haired girl, however it did little to put Mindy at ease.

Soon enough the pair arrived and Atticus began looking about for any sign of the person that could have sent the note but couldn't see anyone. _'Great, instead of a trap it might just have been someone's idea of a joke.'_

Just then the sound a muffled scream was heard followed by a voice saying "Well well, what have we here?"

Spinning round Atticus saw Flesh standing no more then a few meters away from him and wore a sick looking grin on his face which stunned Atticus to at who the man had with him, one of his hands was wrapped around Mindy's thought whilst his other covered her mouth.

_'What the…how did he manage to sneak up on us?'_ Atticus inwardly growled, a bead of sweat rolling down his face, "Hey you, let her go."

"I don't think so bud, not often I'm able to get my hands on a cute little thing like this." Flesh sneered as his hand moved from her neck and down till it was resting on Mindy's left breast, he then squeezed the appendage and licked Mindy's face, the look of terror on the girls face intensifying.

"I said let her go." Atticus demanded.

"Ohh, your pretty steamed, this your girlfriend or something." Flesh said. "That's none of your business." Atticus said in a hard tone. "Tsk, calm down buddy. I'm just a guy looking for a little fun, this island is so boring and I need something to amuse myself." Flesh said, he then released his hold on Mindy and pushed her towards Atticus who caught her.

"Are you ok?" Atticus asked the ebony haired girl, Mindy said nothing she merely buried her head in the brunette's chest and began sobbing.

"You sick freak." Atticus snarled glaring at the man.

"Ohh, looks like I hit a nerve. Now tell me, are you Jaden Yuki?" Flesh asked.

"What?" Atticus exclaimed.

"Hmph, looks like you aren't. How boring." Flesh groaned, "Beat it kid, I have no interest in you."

"You…your one of those pro's Sartorius brought to the island to duel Jaden aren't you." Atticus said firmly.

"Bingo, now you and your little girl friend buzz off and go get him. I have no time to play with someone like you."

Atticus continued to glare at Flesh; he then put Mindy to one side and activated his duel disk. "Sorry 'buddy' but your gonna have to make time to play with me, cos there's no way I'll even let scum like you get anywhere near Jaden." Atticus said as he placed his deck into his disk's deck slot.

Just then Flesh began laughing. "Tell me you're kidding right, you can't seriously want to fight me." Flesh managed to get out, "I doubt a weakling like you could even last one round against someone of my skill."

"Why don't we find out?" Atticus retorted.

Letting out a chuckle Flesh activated his own duel disk and inserted his deck into the deck slot. "Alright, if your truly serious I guess I can spare a few minute. Plus I could use a warm up before I face this Jaden kid." A sick looking smirk spread across his face, "Get ready kid, I'm about to show you a duel like none you've ever played."

"Sounds like fun." Atticus replied, "So what's say we cut the chat and get down to it already."

"Alright, it's your funeral. But you'll soon be begging for mercy soon enough." Flesh said.

"DUEL!" the two of them cried.

* * *

AN: I did it, I finally did it. The longest chapter of this story so far is finally finished. Sorry this took so long guys, hope this was worth it.

The tag duel in this chapter was one I'd been planning for a while so I'm thrilled to finally have it finished. Plus I finally found an excuse to write something that had something that has a little JadenxJasmine in it (its my crack shipping for GX and there's barely any of it on this site).

Anywho I'm done. Next chapter is Atticus Vs Flesh so I promise to try and have the next one up quicker.

Later everyone.

Next time

Atticus: Alright Flesh; I'm your opponent now.

Flesh: Ha, this won't last long.

Atticus: This guy looks strong, but I have to defeat him to protect Jaden.

Mindy: Please Atticus, be careful.

**Yubel: Next time on Yugioh GX: Coming of the Twilight: Red eyes Vs Red eyes.**

Jaden: What, you can see Kuriboh?


	9. Red Eyes VS Red Eyes

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
**"Blah"**- Spirits

* * *

_Yugioh GX_  
Coming of the Twilight

Chapter 9: Red Eyes VS Red Eyes

Atticus: stared across the field at his opponent who had a cruel looking grin spread across his face as he drew his first five cards from his deck.

_'What kind of deck does he play I wonder.'_ Atticus thought as he drew his own cards, _'If he works for Sartorius he must be a strong player, his mater wouldn't have summoned him here if he wasn't. But still I have to defeat him to protect Jaden.'_ "Alright Flesh preparer yourself; I'm your opponent now." The brunette told his opponent seemed unfazed.

"Tsk, whatever. This won't last long." The pale skinned duelist replied.

"Please Atticus, be careful." Mindy, who stood on the sidelines looking nervous, called out.

"Hey no worries babe, this won't take long. I'll have it wrapped up in no time flat." Atticus told her in a confident tone, _'I hope I can anyway, truth is I have no idea if I can take this guy.'_ He then shook his head, _'No, I can't think like that. I have to defeat this guy, I can't let him get to Jaden.' _

[ALP: 4000] Atticus drew his first card. "I summon Hunter Dragon."

Hunter Dragon  
ATK: 1700/DEF: 100/Level: 3/Attribute: Dark/ Type: Dragon

An evil looking dragon appeared on the field. "Now I play one card face down, turn end."

[FLP: 4000] Flesh chuckled as he drew a card. "I set a card and summon a monster in defense mode." He announced as two brown backed cards appeared, "Turn end."

Atticus drew. "I summon Koumori Dragon."

Koumori Dragon  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Dark/Type: Dragon

The purple skinned devil dragon appeared on the elder Rhodes's field. "Hunter Dragon, attack his face down monster." Atticus ordered, "Quick kill…." Hunter Dragon used its tail blade to slice Flesh's card revealing a turtle like creature with a pyramid on its back.

Pyramid Turtle  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400/Level: 4/Attribute: Dark/Type: Zombie/Effect  
When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster with 2000 or less DEF from your Deck.

"Thanks for destroying my Pyramid Turtle, now I can summon any Zombie monster with up to 2000 defense points." Flesh said as a card slid out of his deck, "Now I summon Paladin of Cursed Dragon."

Paladin of Cursed Dragon  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Zombie/Type  
Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your opponent's Graveyard that was destroyed by battle.

A monster that resembled Paladin of White Dragon appeared only it appeared to be decomposing and rotting.

"A zombie deck." Atticus said in a cool tone.

"Catch on quick don'tcha." Flesh said in a snide tone.

"I set one card face down, turn end." Atticus said.

Flesh then drew. "I summon Master Kyonshee."

Master Kyonshee  
ATK: 1750/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Zombie

A monster clad in a blue kung-fu costume with yellow pants and a talisman on its face appeared. "Paladin, skew his Hunter Dragon." Flesh ordered. Brandishing its weapon the rider ordered its zombie dragon onward towards Hunter Dragon.

"I play my face down, Rush Recklessly…" Atticus announced as one of the cards on his field rose up.

Rush Recklessly  
Type" Quick-Play  
Increase 1 face-up monster's ATK by 700 points until the end of this turn.

"With this my Hunter Dragon gains 700 attack points, more then enough to take out your zombie." A red aura appeared around Hunter Dragon's body, it let out a sharp cry as its power rose (HD 1700→2400).

A cruel sounding chuckle passed Flesh's lips. "Nice try, but I play Shrink."

Shrink  
Type: Quick-Play  
Select 1 face-up monster on the field. The original ATK of that monster is halved until the end of this turn.

"Now instead of going up your feeble monsters attack points get cut in half (HD 2400→1200). Undeterred Flesh's monster continued with its attack, grabbing Hunter dragon in its jaws and crushed it until it shattered into data bits [ALP: 3500].

"Now Master Kyonshee your turn." Master Kyonshee jumped into the sir and delivered roundhouse kick to Koumori Dragon's jaw [ALP: 3250]. "Turn end."

Atticus prepared to draw a new card. _'Ok what to do.'_ He wondered, _'He's got two pretty strong monsters on his field whilst mines pretty empty.'_ He the looked down at his hand and focused in on one of the cards he was holding.

_'Red eyes, if I could get you onto the field then I could turn things around, but right now there's no way to do that.'_ His gaze shifted to his deck, _'If I don't draw something now then this duel is as good as over and I'll have failed Jaden.'_

Placing his pointer and index fingers on top of his deck Atticus slipped off the top card. "I summon Golem Dragon."

Golem Dragon  
ATK: 200/DEF: 2000/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Dragon/Effect  
Your opponent cannot select another Dragon-Type monster you control as an attack target.

A dragon that appeared to be made of rock appeared on the field. _'It's a start anyway; if I can get one more monster on the field I can sacrifice them to summon Red eyes.' _ "Turn end."

Flesh drew. _'2000 defense points, he's trying to build up his forces so he can summon a high level monster. Plus Golem Dragon's ability makes it so I can't attack any other dragon he summons.'_ The pale skinned duelist thought, "I play the Hand Destruction spell."

Hand Destruction  
Type: Quick-Play  
Each player sends 2 cards from their hand to the Graveyard and draws 2 cards.

"Now we both ditch 2 cards and draw 2 new ones." Both players selected two cards from their hands and slipped them into the graveyard before drawing two new ones.

"Now I play the spell card Book of Life." Flesh announced

Book of Life  
Type: Basic  
Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard to the field and remove from play 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard.

"With this I raise a zombie monster from my grave and one of your precious dragons gets removed from play, rise up Ryu Kokki."

Ryu Kokki  
ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/Level: 6/Attribute: Dark/Type: Zombie/Effect  
If a monster that battles with this monster is a Warrior or Spellcaster-Type monster, destroy that monster at the end of the Damage Step.

The ground cracked open and a large creature that looked to be made of skulls and bones rose up from it. At that same moment Koumori Dragon slipped out of Atticus's graveyard.

"Now Ryu Kokki slaughter his worthless dragon." Flesh ordered. The large creature of bones lumbered towards Golem Dragon and crushed it under its large foot.

"It's over fool, now Paladin of Cursed Dragon Master Kyonshee, wipe him out." The pale man's two remaining charged towards the elder of the Rhodes siblings.

"I don't think so." Atticus said, "Go trap card Birthright."

Birthright  
Type: Continuous  
Select 1 Normal Monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.

"This allows me to summon a normal type monster from my graveyard. Now rise up, Red eyes Black Dragon." The graveyard slot on Atticus's duel disk began glowing and in burst of light Atticus's ace monster appeared.

Red eyes Black Dragon  
ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/Level: 7/Attribute: Dark/Type: Dragon

"Red eyes, take out his Paladin, Inferno Fire Blast…" Atticus ordered, an orb of crimson energy was fired from the ebony dragon's jaws that incinerated Flesh's monster [FLP: 3500].

"Whoo, alright Atticus." Mindy cheered, "Take this loser down."

"Well since you asked so nicely guess I got no choice." Atticus said playfully.

A scowl appeared on Flesh's face. _'Red eyes, damnit…get it together, this is a minor setback at best.'_

"So what do you think of that Flesh, betchya didn't think you'd have to face something as badass as my Red eyes." Atticus told his opponent.

"Enjoy it whilst you can. Take your turn." Flesh retorted. "Fine then." Atticus retorted as he drew.

* * *

Elsewhere Jaden and Jasmine along with Hasselberry and Syrus had just arrived back at the Slifer dorm. Whilst Jasmine took Hasselberry to the mess hall Jaden headed straight to the common area of the special room Chazz had built and laid Syrus on one of the couches so he could rest.

Jaden spent several minutes looking down at the bluenette, his face carrying a look of sadness and regret. _'Syrus, I'm sorry.'_

Exiting the room Jaden headed to the mess hall where he found Hasselberry scarfing down tray after tray of food whilst Jasmine sat off to one side with a look of disgust on her face.

"Hey sarge." Hasselberry said through a mouth full of food, swallowing the foodstuffs he then released a rather loud belch.

"Charming." Jasmine commented.

"You doing ok Hasselberry?" Jaden asked him tanned friend.

"Feeling better now that I have some grub in me." Hasselberry replied before taking a sip from a cup. Jaden sat down opposite his friend. "Look man, I hate having to do this to you so soon but is there anything you remember from being in the society?" he asked in serious tone, "Anything at all, we need all the information we can get."

A frown spread across Hasselberry's face, "I…I don't know, it's all kinda hazy." Putting his head in his hands he began to at his skin as he tried to remember. "I seem to recall Bastion doing something, but I can't seem to remember what it is exactly. It's like trying to hold onto a dream you had as it begins to fade away."

Jaden let out a sigh. "Don't worry about Sarge, I'm sure it will come to you."

"So now what do we do?" Jasmine asked.

"Not much, guess we wait for Atticus and Mindy to get back, maybe they'll have turned up something." Jaden replied, "In the meantime we keep an eye on Syrus."

* * *

Atticus drew his newest card. "Red eyes, take out his Master Kyonshee." The black dragon fired another burst of crimson energy destroying Flesh's monster [FLP: 2850]. "I set a card face down and end my turn."

Flesh drew his new card. _'Yes, here it is. My trump card'_ A sinister grin spread across his face, _'Enjoy your lead whilst you can Rhodes, it won't last much longer.'_ "I summon Goblin Zombie."

Goblin Zombie  
ATK: 1100/DEF: 1050/Level: 4/Attribute: Dark/Type: Zombie/Effect  
When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, add 1 Zombie-Type monster with 1200 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand.

A black skinned creature clad in skeletal like armor with wielding a sword appeared on the field. "Next I play the spell Cold Wave."

Cold Wave  
Type: Basic  
This card can only be activated at the start of the Main Phase I. Until your next turn, you and your opponent cannot play or Set any Spell or Trap Cards.

A blast of icy air was released from Flesh's card casing the ground in a layer of ice freezing Atticus's face down card in place. "With this that face down card of yours are useless." Flesh sneered, "Now Ryu Kokki attack Red eyes."

The giant skeletal monster lunged forward and tackled Atticus's dragon that in turn fired a fiery burst of energy at Ryu Kokki, both monsters were instantly destroyed. "Now with your dragon gone the way is now clear for my Goblin Zombie's direct attack."

The decaying creature charged at Atticus who used his duel disk to block the creature's sword [ALP: 2150].

Atticus drew a card. "I summon Red eyes Wyvern." He announced.

Red-Eyes Wyvern  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600/Level: 4/Attribute: Wind/Type: Dragon/Effect  
During your End Phase, if you did not Normal Summon or Set a monster this turn, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" from Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick".

A creature that looked like a miniature Red eyes Black Dragon appeared on the field. "Red eyes Wyvern, take out his Goblin Zombie." Atticus ordered, the dragon unleashed a fireball at Flesh's monster blowing it away [FLP: 2150].

"Goblin Zombie's effect kicks in." Flesh announced, "Allowing me to transfer a zombie type monster with 1200 or less to my hand." A card then slid out of the pale skinned mans deck that he instantly snatched up.

_'What kind of monster did he choose?'_ Atticus wondered, _'Whatever it is I doubt its good news.'_

Flesh took his turn, the ice that covered the ground melting away as he drew a new card. "I summon Mezuki."

Mezuki  
ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Zombie  
You can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard.

A horse demon wielding a large axe appeared on the field. _'That monster is 100 points weaker then my dragon, what's he up to?'_ Atticus wondered. Flesh took another card from his hand. "Next I equip Mezuki with Saber of Malice."

Saber of Malice  
Type: Equip  
Equip only to a Zombie Type Monster. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, destroy the monster with this cards effect without applying damage calculation.

A vicious looking short sword with a sword for a hilt appeared in the horse demon's hand. "With this sword Mezuki can destroy any opponent no matter how strong." Flesh said, "Mezuki attack…" With a snort the horse demon lunged at Atticus's dragon, both its weapons raised.

"I play my face down card," Atticus announced, "Burst Breath."

Burst Breath  
Type: Basic  
Tribute 1 Dragon-Type monster on your side of the field. Destroy all face-up monsters on the field whose DEF is equal to or less than the ATK of the Tributed monster.

"I release Red eyes Wyven and Burst Breath destroys all monsters on the field whose defense is lower then my dragons." Atticus said as his dragon released a huge gout of flames that covered the entire field incinerating both monsters.

Just then Flesh let out a high pitch laugh. "You fool, you've done exactly what I wanted you to do. Now that Mezuki is in my graveyard I can remove it from play to summon any zombie from my graveyard." He sneered, "Like Despair from the Dark…"

Despair from the Dark  
ATK: 2800/DEF: 3000/Level: 8/Attribute: Dark/Type: Zombie/Effect  
When this card is sent from your hand or Deck to your Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, Special Summon this card to the field.

Several tombstones appeared on the field and from them emerged a large wicked looking black, red and purple shadow like creature.

* * *

Back in the White Dorm Alexis Bastion and Chazz continued to watch as the duel played out. "Hate to admit it, but this guy is good." Alexis commented.

"That's not surprising, he is a pro after all." Bastion pointed out.

"Tsk, he's not that good. I could take him down in a second." Chazz snorted, this caused both Bastion and Alexis to roll their eyes.

"Anyway why are we still watching this?" Chazz demanded, "Jaden didn't show so this whole this is pointless since we won't get to see any more of his cards."

"We are watching Chazz because we're trying to learn about this Flesh guy and what he can do." Alexis pointed out.

"And we're doing this because…" Chazz said.

"Because, idiot, we want to be prepared. He was brought to the island specifically to face Jaden. We promised that we could lure Jaden to him for precisely that reason. Although its not our fault that Jaden didn't show I doubt he's going to see it that way and will no doubt blame us for this." Alexis told him, "To put it another way Chazz, what do you think is going to happen if he decides to comes after us."

Chazz stared at the blond; trying to come up with some kind of retort to her argument however came up cold.

"Alright then." He said before looking over at Bastion,"Ok brainiac, any ideas on how to stop this guy if we have to?"

"You got me, maybe if I had a week to analyze his deck and strategy I might be able to come up with something but given I time restraints and the current strengths of our decks I doubt any of us has a chance against him." Bastion replied.

"Oh swell." Chazz groaned, "I guess all we can do hope that he's in a good mood after he's finished taking Atticus apart."

* * *

Back on the field Atticus drew a new card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Pot of Greed  
Type: Basic  
Draw 2 cards from your Deck.

Atticus drew two cards from his deck, _'These will do nicely.'_ "I play my Swing of Memories spell card."

Swing of Memories  
Type: Basic   
Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from your Graveyard. It is destroyed during the End Phase of this turn.

"Swing of Memories lets me summon a normal monster from my graveyard for one turn, and I use it to revive Red eyes Black Dragon." In a flash the ebony dragon returned to the field. "Next I release Red eyes to summon Red eyes Darkness Dragon.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon  
ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/Level: 9/Attribute: Dragon/Effect  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard.

Red eyes let lose an awesome inspiring roar as its body burst into flames that after a few seconds died away revealing a very different creature, orange streaks decorated its armless body that also features several red gems on its head wings chest and legs.

"Red eyes Darkness ability kicks in raising its attack points by 300 for each dragon in my graveyard." Atticus said as his beasts attack points rose (REDD 2400→3600). "Red eyes Darkness Dragon, Inferno Dark Fire…."

The evolved dragon unleashed a dark crimson ball of flames at Flesh's zombie incinerating it in a single shot [FLP: 1350].

"Alright Atticus, whooo…" Mindy cheered.

Flesh drew a card "I set one card face down and play Card Destruction."

Card Destruction  
Type: Basic  
Each player discards their hand and draws the same number of cards they discarded.

"You must know that was a rather stupid move to make." Atticus said as he placed four cards in his graveyard slot, "My hand had two dragons in it meaning my Red eyes Darkness Dragon gains 600 extra attack points." (REDD 3900→4200)

"Whatever, you can send all the dragons you want to the graveyard for all I care." Flesh replied as he discarded his own hand and drew a new one, "As for me I play my face down card: Terraforming."

Terraforming  
Type: Basic  
Add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

"I use it to transfer a field spell to my hand." Flesh said as a card slid out of his deck, which he instantly snatched up. "Time for my trump card, the field spell Zombie World."

Zombie World  
Type: Field  
All monsters on the field and in the Graveyards are treated as Zombie-Type monsters. Neither player can Tribute Summon monsters, except Zombie-Type monsters.

The area surround the two duelists changed transforming from the shoreline into a creepy looking forest area, piles of bones littered the floor that was also covered in a layer of purple mist.

"What the hell?" Atticus said, just then he looked at his Red eyes and found that it had changed. Its once magnificent creature now looked dull and decrepit (REDD4200→2400). "Flesh, what have you done to my dragon?" Atticus demanded.

"What, moi." Flesh said in a mock shocked manner, "All I did was play my field spell, a spell that transforms every monster on the field and in the grave into a zombie."

"A what?" Atticus exclaimed.

"That's right, welcome to the world of the dead." Flesh said snidely, "I summon a defensive monster and end my turn." A single card appeared on Flesh's field.

Atticus drew, _'This field spell maybe effecting it but my dragon is still the strongest monster on the field.'_ "Red eyes, take out his monster." The decaying dragon launched a fireball at Flesh's card revealing a grim reaper like monster clad in a purple robe and wielding a scythe.

Spirit Reaper  
ATK: 300/DEF: 200/Level: 3/Attribute: Dark/Type: Zombie/Effect  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Destroy this card when it is targeted by the effect of a Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster. If this card successfully attacks directly, your opponent randomly discards 1 card.

"Meet Spirit Reaper, an invincible monster who can't be destroyed." Flesh said offhandedly.

_'Damn, he'll sacrifice that reaper next turn for a high level monster and because of that field spell practically all of my spells and traps are useless.'_ Atticus inwardly growled, _'If I could get rid of it I could restore my dragon's abilities, but right now I have no ay to do that, I'll just have to hope I can draw something next turn.'_ He the selected a card from his hand, _'If nothing else this should hopefully buy me some time…'_

"I set one card face down. Turn end."

Flesh drew a new card. "You've got a quite collection of Red eyes dragons little boy, y'know what I got one of my own. You want to see." Flesh said as he took a card from his hand, "I sacrifice my Reaper and summon…Red eyes Zombie Dragon."

The ground beneath Spirit Reaper cracked open and several skeletal hands emerged and dragged it down into the ground, moments later the ground was ripped apart and an eerily purple light emerge from the crack as from it emerged an almost identical creature to the one on Atticus's field.

Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon  
ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/Level: 7/Attribute: Dark/Type: Zombie/Effect  
You can Tribute Summon this monster in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Zombie-Type monster. When this card destroys a Zombie-Type monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it to your side of the field.

"No way…" Mindy gasped, "He…he has his own Red eyes…."

Atticus clenched his teeth at the sight of the dragon, similar in just about every detail to his own, on Flesh's field,_ 'This must be his ace monster, he must have planned on summoning it from the very first turn.'_ "Not a bad monster." He told Flesh, "However you've over looked one thing, both our monsters have the same attack points. If they fight they'll both be destroyed."

Flesh chuckled. "Then it's a good job I have this." He said as he took a card from his hand, "I equip my Zombie Dragon with Undead Shield."

Undead Shield  
Type: Equip  
If "Zombie World" is Face up on the field equip this card to 1 Zombie type-monster. The monster equipped with this card cannot be destroyed by battle. During your End Phase the owner of the equipped monster suffers 400 points of direct damage. If "Zombie World" is removed from the field, destroy this card.

A dark purple aura appeared around Flesh's dragon. "Red eyes Zombie Dragon, slaughter his Darkness Dragon." Flesh ordered, "Undead Fire Blast…" Fiery black energy gathered in Zombie Dragon's mouth that was launched at Atticus's Red eyes, the fireball ripped through the dragon leaving only its ashes behind.

Just then the ground cracked open and from it emerged another Red eyes Zombie Dragon. "What the, how did you summon another one?" Atticus spluttered, his eyes wide as dinner plate's t the sight of the second dragon, it was then he noticed that his Red eyes Darkness Dragon was missing from his graveyard.

"What you're seeing is my Zombie Dragon's special ability, any zombie monsters it destroys get summoned to my field." Flesh told him, a malicious glee coloring his voice, "Get ready Atticus, your about to be roasted alive by your own monster." The second Red eyes charged up a burning ball of flames at fired it its former master.

"ATTICUS!" Mindy cried out.

* * *

Back in the Slifer Dorm, the three remaining non-white students were gathered in the common room keeping silent vidgule over the still unconscious form of their friend. **"Kuri Kuri…"**

Jaden attention was diverted as the sound of his spirit partner catching his attention. "Hey pal, what's up?"

"Ah man, is he still talkin to invisible monsters." Hasselberry groaned.

"Yeah Jaden, quit talking to Winged Kuriboh we have other things to worry about." Jasmine said. Just then she realized what she said and clamped her hands over her mouth, both Jaden and Hasselberry staring at her in disbelief.

"Jasmine, you…you can see Kuriboh?" Jaden questioned the red head, "Since when?"

"Since…since you rescued me from that monkey last year." Jasmine said sounding embarrassed, "At first it was a blurred image but every time I watched you duel the image would came more into focus, then when you freed me from the Society its been crystal clear."

"If you knew, why didn't you say anything?" Jaden said.

"I…I dunno, I guess if I mentioned it then people would think I was crazy." Jasmine told him.

"I think your both kinda crazy." Hasselberry muttered under his breath.

There was an uneasy silence amongst the three of them.

"We'll talk about this more later OK. In the meantime…." Jaden finally spoke up, he then turned to his spirit partner, "So pal, what is it you want to tell me?" the brown fuzzy ball with wings began chirping.

"What!" Jaden exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?" Hasselberry said as he got to his feet.

"Kuriboh says that Atticus is in trouble?" Jaden said as he began racing towards the door, "Hasselberry, stay here and watch Syrus."

"Hey wait up." Jasmine cried out, she leapt to her feet and dashed after the red and black clad hero. Soon the pair was out the door following the spectral form of Winged Kuriboh leaving a rather confused Hasselberry with Syrus's unconscious form.

* * *

Back on the stretch of beach turned ghostly forest. "Activate trap card." Atticus announced, "Draining Shield."

Draining Shield  
Type: Basic  
Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and gain Life Points equal to its ATK.

A barrier formed in front of Atticus before the dragon's fireball could touch him. "Thanks to this I blocked your attack and added Red eyes's attack points to my life points." Atticus told his opponent [ALP: 4550].

"A minor set back, you have bolstered you life points but what good is that gonna do you." Flesh, who was pretending to check his nails, said in an uncaring tone, "You can't summon any monsters since the second you play it it'll be turned into a zombie thanks to my field spell and when its destroyed my Red eye's special ability will resurrect it on my field."

A grimace appeared on Atticus's face._ 'I hate to admit it but he's right. I maybe ahead in life points but I'm also the one at a disadvantage.'_ He berated himself, _'All he needs is one clear shot and I'm finished.'_ Flesh took a card from his hand, "I set one card face down, turn end." A single card appeared on Flesh's field [FLP: 950]. Atticus drew. "I play Graceful Charity." He announced as he slid a card into one of his spell/trap zones.

Graceful Charity  
Type: Basic  
Draw 3 cards from your Deck, then discard any 2 cards from your hand.

_'Come on, I need something good.' _ He thought as he drew. He looked down at what he's drawn. _'Alright, that'll do.'_ He then selected two cards and slipped them into his graveyard slot. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon."

Mystical Space Typhoon  
Type: Quick-Play  
Destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field.

"With this I destroy your Zombie World." A small hurricane emerged from Atticus's card and began sucking in debris. "I don't think so." Flesh said, "I play my trap, Magic Jammer."

Magic Jammer  
Type: Counter  
Discard 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate the activation of a Magic Card and destroy it.

A golden ring containing strange looking runes appeared on the field, which released an ominous purple gas that swallowed up the hurricane. "Nice try boy, but did you honestly think I'd let you destroy my Zombie World so easily." The pale skinned duelist sneered.

"I set one card face down." Atticus said as a card appeared on his field, "Turn end."

Flesh drew. "Red eyes Zombie Dragon, Undead Fire Blast…" The decaying dragon launched a fireball at Atticus that slammed into Atticus's body [ALP: 2150].

"Red eyes Darkness Dragon, wipe him out." Flesh ordered, "Inferno Dark Fire…" The second dragon launched its attack, the burning orb racing towards Atticus.

At the same moment Jaden and Jasmine appeared at the top of the cliff. "ATTICUS!" the pair cried out.

"Activate trap card, Offensive Guard." Atticus announced.

Offensive Guard  
Type: Basic  
Activate only when your opponent's monster declares a direct attack. Halve the attacking monster's ATK, and draw 1 card.

"This trap cuts Red eye's attack points in half." (REDD 2400→1200). A warrior wielding a large shield appeared on the field, the dragon's attack connected with it [ALP: 950].

"Offensive Guards other effect activates letting me draw one card." Atticus said as he drew a card from his deck.

"Turn end." Flesh said [FLP: 550].

Atticus drew a new card. _'I have no way to block his attack again, my only hope is to summon something stronger then either of those dragon, but right now I have nothing like that in my hand and even if I did I have no way to summon it.' _ It was then whilst deep in thought that something occurred to the brunette dragon duelist.

_"I set one card face down and play Card Destruction."/__"I release Red eyes Wyven and Burst Breath destroys all monsters on the field whose defense is lower then my dragons."_

_'Wait there is way, how could I have not realized it?'_ "I skip my battle phase and move to my end phase." He announced.

"So what, you're giving up." Flesh sneered, "You figure out you have no way to win."

"On the contrary, I'm doing so I can win." Atticus retorted, a card slid out of his graveyard slot, "I use Red eyes Wyven's ability, since I haven't summoned or special summoned a monster this turn I remove it from play to summon a Red eyes monster from my graveyard. Now I summon Red eyes Darkness Metal Dragon."

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon  
ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400/Level: 10/Attribute: Dark/Type: Machine/Effect  
You can Special Summon this card by removing from play 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" from your hand or Graveyard.

A roar filled the air and a mass of dark red energy emerged from Atticus's graveyard which took the form of a creature similar in design to Red eyes Darkness Dragon, however its body sported a metallic like sheen. Instantly Zombie Worlds effect took hold causing areas of the dragon's metallic body to rust.

"I set a card face down, turn end." Atticus announced.

A bead of sweat ran down Flesh's face. _'Damnit he actually managed to summon a decent monster, not to mention one stronger then either of the ones I have.'_ He cursed, he glanced at his equip spell, _'Not to mention that the spell protecting my Zombie Dragon is really starting to hurt me, if it stays active I'll be down to 50 life points.'_

He drew a new card. "I play Pot od Duality."

Pot of Duality  
Type: Basic  
Reveal the top 3 cards of your Deck, add 1 of them to your hand, then shuffle the rest back into your Deck. You can only activate 1 "Pot of Duality" per turn. You cannot Special Summon a monster(s) during the turn you activate this card.

Flesh slid the top 3 cards off of his deck and looked down at what he'd drawn. _'Lets see Imperial Iron Wall Gryphon's Feather Duster and Red Ogre.' _Seeing them a plan began to form in the Pale duelist's mind, '_This'll work, I'll use Gryphon's Feather Duster to restore my life points, then next turn I'll summon Red Ogre and use its effect to end this.' _

He selected one of the cards and added it to his hand whilst the other two placed back on top of his deck. "I play Gryphon's Feather Duster."

Gryphon's Feather Duster  
Type: Basic  
Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on your side of the field. Increase your Life Points by the number of destroyed cards x 500 points.

A large burst of wind kicked up creating a large cyclone that sucked in the spooky forest transforming the area back into the coast back into the coastline surrounding island. The purple aura appeared around Flesh's two monsters and his life points rose [FLP: 1550].

"I switch both my monsters to defense mode." Both dragons wrapped their wings around their bodies, the heads bowed. "Turn end."

Atticus drew a new card. "Alright my move, and the first thing I'm gonna do is play Shield Crush."

Shield Crush  
Type: Basic  
Select 1 Defense Position monster on the field and destroy it.

"This destroys one defensive monster on the field, so I use it to destroy Red eyes Darkness Dragon." A burst of energy shot out of Atticus's card striking Red eyes Darkness Dragon in the chest, causing the great beast to cry out as it was destroyed.

"Next I activate Red eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's ability, letting me special summon 1 dragon type monster from my hand graveyard." Atticus said before a card slid out of his graveyard slot, "Rise again, Red eyes Darkness Dragon."

"What?" Flesh exclaimed as a bright light shone out of Atticus's graveyard which took the form of Red eyes Darkness Dragon, the great dragon letting lose a mighty roar as it appeared (REDD 2400→3600). "Finally I play my face down card, Dragons Rage."

Dragon's Rage  
Type: Continuous  
When a Dragon-Type monster on your side of the field attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

"Now when one of my dragons attacks a monster in defense mode the difference is dealt to you as damage." Atticus said, "Red eyes Darkness Dragon attack Red eyed Zombie Dragon, Inferno Dark Fire..."

A bead of sweat ran down Flesh's face as Atticus's dragon launched its attack, his blunder in destroying his own field spell had lost him the advantage that had kept Atticus down since he'd played it and had brought about his own down gall. The dragon's attack ripped through the zombie, the effect of Atticus's trap allowing it to wipe out the last of Flesh's life points [FLP: 0].

Like with Sartorius's other minions a burst of white energy was released from Flesh's body upon his defeat, letting out a cry of agony as it momentarily engulphed him before collapsing once it dissipated.

As the remaining holograms vanished Atticus dropped to his knees panting heavily, whilst he'd never say it out loud to keep up his image of a laid back ladies man, Flesh had been one of the toughest opponents he'd fought in a long time.

"Atticus…" Mindy dashed over to the brunette and knelt down beside him, "Atticus are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be ok." Atticus replied.

Just then the sound of footsteps caught the pair attention and looking up saw Jaden and Jasmine making their way down the path towards them. Jasmine ran over and pulled Mindy into her embrace Jaden went to check on Atticus.

"You ok man?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Atticus said, he then looked over at Flesh's prone form, "However that was one tough duel."

"I'll bet." Jaden said, "Come on, let's get back to the dorm. You can tell us about it and me and Jaz will tell you what happened to us."

Helping Atticus to his feet Jaden then went over and hoisted Flesh onto his back before the foursome made their way back up the cliff to their lodgings.

* * *

Back at the White dorm Alexis Bastion and Chazz watched as the party left the area. "Well, guess we don't have to worry about that zombie freak coming after us." Chazz commented.

"Yeah, however it means that all three of the duelists that master Sartorius brought to the island to duel Jaden have failed." Alexis said, "Jaden defeated the first two and the final one lost to my brother."

"Ha, those losers weren't worthy of being the ones to defeat Jaden." Chazz scoffed, "Its obvious now that only I possess the skills necessary to bring him to his knees."

"Your deluded." Alexis said whilst rolling her eyes.

"I believe that the two of you are missing the most important thing here." Bastion said in a tone of irritation, "Now that Flesh has lost we've lost the opportunity to learn more about Jaden's new deck. How can I be expected to construct the perfect deck to counter his with incomplete data?"

"Jeez, chillax man. Why don't you just go online and watch some of Koyo's duels." Chazz replied, "I'm sure they're all over the Internet."

"Not good enough. I'd be watching how Koyo dueled not Jaden, the way they play is too dissimilar." Bastion said in a matter-o-fact way, _'Still doing it that way may at least help fill in the gaps of data if needs be. In the meantime nothing to do but keep Jaden under surveillance and see what he gets up to.'_

"Come on, we need to report this to Master Sartorius."

* * *

Many hours later another day has coming to an end, the sun setting over the sea. Staring out at the setting sun Aster Phoenix was sat out on the deck of his privet boat. Several weeks had passed since Jaden had defeated him and in that time he had distanced himself from the rest of the student body, the words that Jaden had said to him at the end of the duel had come to haunt him.

_"I won't duel you Aster, not whilst your heart is filled with hatred…You're a good duelist however you've lost your way; your father created those cards of yours to be used as items that bring joy to others not as tools of war. You've taken his dream and twisted their purpose to satisfy your own need for revenge and those who abuse their cards end up pay a very hefty price, trust me I know…When you've learned to let go of your hate come and find me." _

_'What did Jaden mean, 'My heart is filled with hate' ' _the silver haired duelist thought, just then he shook his head and reaching into his jacket took out his deck _'No, that can't be right. I duel for justice and I swear I will use these cards to punish those who bring harm to innocents like my dad and my guardian.'_

Several days a go he'd received word that his legal guardian, a man known only as The D, had been murdered. The news had shook him hard, two of the people he cared most about in the world were now gone.

Unbeknown to the Destiny Hero duelist a pool of black sludge had appeared behind him on the deck of the ship and from it rose a man in a black jump suit, his short black hair was spiked and sported a pair of sunglasses on his face.

* * *

AN Aaaaand after a long ass time chapter 9 is fini. I know its been a long time since i updated this, I imagine a lot of you were probably wondering if this was dead or not and if you did I hope this chapter answers that question for y'all.

I hope you all enjoyed the duel, I got nothing left to say but please send in your reviews cos I love getting them and I'll try not to get so far behind on updating again.

Happy holidays everybody, peace out.

Aster: Who…who are you?

?: Come now Aster is that really how a child should speak to a parent?

Aster: Father, is that you?

**Yubel: Next time on Yugioh GX: Coming of the Twilight: Duel of Destiny **

?: Behold, the ultimate Destiny Hero


	10. Duel of Destiny

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
**"Blah"**- Spirits

* * *

_Yugioh GX_  
Coming of the Twilight

Chapter: 10: Duel of Destiny

As the Destiny Hero duelist stared out at the ocean a pool of black sludge had appeared behind him on the deck of the ship and from it rose a man in a black jump suit, his short black hair was spiked and sporting a pair of sunglasses on his face. _'Target located, the other hero user.'_ Trueman thought as he stared at Aster who just that second had caught on to the dark messenger's presence. Spinning round Aster saw Trueman standing there.

"Wha…how did you get onto my ship without me noticing? Who are you?" he demanded.

Trueman said nothing, he merely glanced down at a card in his hand, memories of how he acquired its cause his face to twist itself into a grin. "Hey I'm talking to you, who are you?" Aster demanded.

"Why Aster don't you recognize me?" Trueman said, just then his form changed into that of a man, his dark suit transforming into a red shirt and beige slacks. His hair loosing its spikiness and becoming longer and finally his sunglasses changing into regular glasses. Aster looked on in shock as before him, standing there was his father Hiro Phoenix.

"D…dad…" he gasped out.

"Aster, my son." Hiro said to his awe stricken child. "But…but how? You…your dead." Aster asked.

"Never mind that, all that matters is that I'm here now." Hiro said, he then held out his hand towards him, "Aster, come here. There something that I must tell you." Without hesitation Aster began walking toward the father that he had long ago lost.

"Aster…I…I…" Hiro said as his son grew closer, "I despise you…" Hiro struck out and backhanded Aster across the face sending him crashing into the deck.

"Dad…why " Aster gasped out. "Silence worm, you have no right to even look upon me after all your failures. I created the Destiny Hero's to make you powerful and yet you fail used them properly. You failed to defeat Jaden Yuki. And most damning of all you are the one responsible for my death." Hiro spat.

"What?" Aster exclaimed.

"Did you never think it was odd that after I died that a complete stranger whom you've never met or heard of came and claimed to be my close friend. Or did you not realize that your oh so precious D was the one who killed me." Hiro said venomously.

"No…that can't be true." Aster protested.

"Silence." Hiro snapped, "Not only did that piece of trash kill me he also stole my final Destiny card, he stole my life and my life's work all because of your actions." Just then dozen of what looked like black cards appeared from nowhere and formed around Hiro's left am taking the form of a duel disk, "Now come, its time for you to taste the wrath of this deck I've prepared just for you. Do not keep me waiting."

Then Hiro vanished and reappeared on the docks side. Still rather stunned about his father's words Aster shook his head before heading below deck to get a duel disk. A few minutes later Aster joined his father on the dock.

"It seems that the stage is almost set." Hiro said, "Only one thing remains." Snapping his fingers a dozen orb of blue flame appeared which floated to the ground that ignited and created a wall of flames around the two duelists.

"Just a little something to ward off outside interference and to make sure you don't try to run." Hiro said.

"Who says I'm gonna." Aster retorted, as he said these words his duel disk activated "Lets do this already."

"Very well, since you're so eager to die." Hiro said as his own duel disk activated, both of them drew their opening hand.

"DUEL!"

[ALP: 4000] Aster drew his first card. "My move, I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude."

Destiny Hero Diamond Dude  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600/Level: 4/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Once per turn, you can reveal the top card of your Deck. If it is a Normal Spell Card, send it to the Graveyard and you can activate its effect during the Main Phase of your next turn. If the card is not a Normal Spell Card, place it on the bottom of your Deck.

The familiar monster appeared on the field. "Now I use his ability and draw the top card on my deck." Aster announced, he then slid the top card off of his deck and looked at it, "Well would you look at that, its Cost Down. I send it to my graveyard and next turn I can activate its effect."

The silver haired duelists slipped the card into his graveyard. "I'll now set two cards face down. Turn end."

[HLP: 4000] A smirking Hiro Phoenix drew a new card. "I summon Armageddon Knight."

Armageddon Knight  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Effect  
When this card is Summoned, you can send 1 DARK monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.

A man clad in rusty looking samurai armor with a piece of ragged red cloth wrapped around its mouth appeared on the field. "Now I send one dark type monster from my deck to the graveyard." A card slid out of Hiro's deck which he instantly placed in his graveyard.

"Next I send a Dark monster from my deck to the graveyard and special summon Dark Grepher."

Dark Grepher  
ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600/Level: 4/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Effect  
You can discard 1 Level 5 or higher DARK monster to Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can discard 1 DARK monster to send 1 DARK monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.

A dark version of the monster Dai Grepher appeared, a sinister grin on its face as it glared at Aster's monster. "Next I will use Dark Grepher's ability, I send another dark monster in my hand to the graveyard along with another from deck." A card slid out of Hiro's deck which he slipped along with another from his hand into the graveyard slot. "Now Dark Grepher, destroy Diamond Dude." Hiro ordered, his monster then used its sword to cleave Aster's in two [ALP: 3700]. "I activate my trap, Destiny Signal." Aster said.

Destiny Signal  
Type: Basic Trap  
You can only activate this card when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand or Deck that includes "Destiny Hero" in its card name.

A spot light with a D symbol appeared in the sky "With this I can summon a new Destiny Hero from my hand or deck." Aster said, "I now summon to the field Destiny Hero Doom Lord."

Destiny Hero Doom Lord  
ATK: 600/DEF: 600/Level: 3/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Once per turn, if this card is in face-up Attack Position on your side of the field, you can remove from play 1 of your opponent's monsters. The player who used this effect cannot declare an attack this turn, and the removed monster will be returned to the opponent's side of the field in the same battle position during your second Standby Phase after activation.

In an instant Asters pale skinned monster appeared. "So what, your new monster too weak to challenge my Armageddon Knight" Hiro said plainly as his knight charge at Aster's monster, its sword raised above its head. "Then it's a good job I have this other face down card." Aster said, "Go trap, D-Shield."

D-Shield  
Type: Basic Trap  
You can only activate this card when an Attack Position monster on your side of the field that includes "Destiny Hero" in its card name is selected as an attack target. Change the attack target monster to Defense Position and equip it with this card (this card is treated as an Equip Spell Card). The equipped monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle.

A white aura appeared around Doom Lord's body forcing it into defense mode. Armageddon Knights swung its sword at Doom Lord on to be repelled by a barrier that formed around the dark hero. "I set a card face down, then I will play the spell card Dark Door."

Dark Door  
Type: Continuous Spell  
Both players can only attack with 1 monster during their respective Battle Phases

"With this in play both of us can only attack once per turn. Turn end." Hiro announced as two brown backed cards appeared on his field.

"Then it's my move." Aster announced as he drew his new card, "Now from my graveyard I use the effect of Cost Down."

Cost Down  
Type: Basic Spell  
Discard 1 card from your hand. Downgrade all Monster Cards in your hand by 2 Levels until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated.

"By ditching a card I can down grade the level in my hand by two." Aster explained as he slipped a card into his graveyard, "Now I summon Destiny Hero Double Dude."

Destiny Hero Double Dude  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/Level: 6/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Effect  
This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 2 "Double Dude Tokens" (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) during your next Standby Phase.

A monster clad in a suit and hat appeared. "Next I switch Doom Lord to attack mode and use its ability to send Dark Grepher two rounds into the future." Doom Lord grabbed the dark warrior with his clawed hand and it disappeared. "Turn end."

_'Poor Aster, your so predictable.'_ Hiro though as he drew a new card, _'Very well then, never let it be said that I am not a giving father.'_ "Armageddon Knight, attack his Double Dude." The knight lunged at Aster's monster and with a single swipe of its sword cleaved it in two [ALP: 3300]. "Turn end."

Aster drew his next card. "Double Dude's ability activates, when it's destroyed 2 Double Dude tokens are summoned to my field during my standby phase." He said as two identical monsters appeared on the field.

"Tsk predictable, I knew you were going to do that." Hiro scoffed.

"Well did you predict this?" Aster shot back, "I sacrifice my tokens to summon Destiny Hero Dreadmaster."

Destiny Hero Dreadmaster  
ATK: ?/DEF: ?/Level: 8/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Effect  
If this card is Special Summoned by "Clock Tower Prison": Destroy all monsters you control, except face-up "Destiny HERO" monsters, then you can Special Summon up to 2 "Destiny HERO" monsters from your Graveyard. During any turn this card is Special Summoned, "Destiny HERO" monsters you control cannot be destroyed, and you take no Battle Damage when they battle. The ATK and DEF of this card are equal to the combined original ATK of all other "Destiny HERO" monsters you control.

A large clap of thunder was heard and from above Aster's huge hulking monster descended. "Dreadmaster arrival lets me summon 2 Destiny Hero's graveyard. So lets welcome back Diamond Dude and Double Dude." Aster said as his two monsters reappeared, "Not only that Dreadmasters attack and defense points become equal to all the Destiny hero's on my field." (DHDM ?/?→3000/3000).

"Now Deadmaster, wipe out his Armageddon Knight." The massive hero unleashed its mighty fist at Hiro's monster, crushing the knight with a single blow [HLP: 2400]. "Turn end."

Hiro drew "I play the Spell Allure of Darkness. I draw two new cards then remove a dark monster in my hand from play."

Allure of Darkness  
Type: Basic Spell  
Draw 2 cards, then remove from play 1 DARK monster from your hand. If you don't have any DARK monsters in your hand to remove, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.

Hiro drew two new cards and slipped one of his cards into his shirt pocket. "Next since I have five dark monsters in my graveyard I summon Dark Creator in defense mode."

The Dark Creator  
ATK: 2300/DEF: 3000/Level: 8/Attribute: Dark/Type: Thunder/Effect  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned, by having 5 or more DARK monsters in your Graveyard while you control no monsters. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard.

A black monster similar to the Creator appeared looming behind Hiro. "Now I use Creators ability, by removing a dark monster in my grave from play I can summon another one." Hiro said as his as two cards including his Armageddon Knight slid out of his graveyard, he place the knight in his pocket, "The monster I revive is Dark Archetype."

Dark Archetype  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 400/Level: 4/Attribute: Dark/Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
When this card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with an ATK less then or equal to the amount of Battle Damage you received from a battle involving this card.

A strange looking monster appeared on the field. "Now I will activate a spell card, Inferno Reckless Summon. Since a monster with 1500 or less attack points has been special summoned to my field I can now play all the copies of that card."

Inferno Reckless Summon  
Type: Quick-Play  
Activate only when 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK is Special Summoned to your side of the field while your opponent controls a face-up monster(s). Special Summon all cards with the same name as the Summoned monster from your hand, Deck, and Graveyard in face-up Attack Position. Your opponent selects 1 face-up monster they control and Special Summons all cards with that same name from their hand, Deck, and Graveyard.

Two more Dark Archetypes appeared on the field. "Next I activate my face down card, Necro Rebirth, with this I can summon a dark type monster from my graveyard by offering the required number of monsters as tribute."

Necro Rebirth  
Type: Basic Trap  
Select 1 Dark type monster in your Graveyard, special summon this card by tributing the necessary number of monsters from your field.

"I sacrifice my three Dark Archetypes and from my graveyard I summon my ultimate creation, the one your oh so precious D murdered me for." Hiro said as his three monsters vanished, "Behold Aster, the ultimate Destiny Hero. Destiny Hero…Plasma…"

Another clap of thunder tore across the sky as a pillar of light shot up from the ocean floor in which could be seen the silhouette of Hiro's new monster.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island Jaden's eyes shot open, bolting straight up to his feet causing the chair he'd been sleeping in to clatter to the ground. Looking about the room he saw bed near to where he had been sitting, in which was Syrus who was still unconscious.

_'That's right we agreed to take turns watch over Syrus in case he woke up. I must have dozed off.'_ Jaden thought, shaking his head he tried to recall what had waken him from his slumber.

Looking round he saw Yubel standing by the window. "Yubel, what is it?" the brunette hero user asked.

**"Don't you feel it Jaden, there is a large surge of light energy."** The hermaphrodite fiend replied as he went over to her side. Looking confused at first Jaden tapped into the dark power within him and stretched out with his mind to find what Yubel was talking about.

"I see it now, must have been the thing that woke me up." He said, just then something else caught his attention, "Wait, there's something else there to."

Just then Jaden's eyes shot open. "Aster, whatever is out there its dueling Aster."

**"So it seems."** Yubel said, **"What do you want to do about it."**

"We need to get out there, Aster is a strong duelist but if worst comes to worst we need to be there to make sure whatever he's fighting doesn't spread to the rest of the island." Jaden said. Grabbing his duel disk the brunette hero duelist was soon out the door, Yubel following behind.

Moments after the pair had left Syrus's eyes slowly opened, the bluenette letting out a groan as they did. "Ja…Jaden…" he managed to groan out before slipping back into unconsciousness.

* * *

A bead of sweat rolled down Aster's face at the sight of his new opponent, it had many things in common with Elemental Hero Flame Wingman however instead of looking heroic this monster seemed positively demonic. A strange white aura radiated from its body, which made Aster feel ill at ease.

Destiny Hero Plasma  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 800/Level: 8/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card, and this card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of that equipped monster (you can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card with this effect).

"Impressive isn't it. My ultimate creation, the perfect monster." Hiro said as he stared up at it.

"But how, that card was stolen?" Aster asked.

"Fool before coming here I paid my killer a visit to take back what he stole from me." Hiro said plainly, "Now I use Plasma's ability, once per turn it can ensnare one of my opponents monsters and equip it to itself."

Several tendrils emerged from Plasma's wings which impaled Diamond Dude who was then absorbed into Plasma's body. "Plasma's attack points now raise by half of Doom Lord's." Hiro said as his monsters attack points rose (DHP 1900→2600) (DFDM 3000→1600).

"Plasma wipe Dreadmaster, Rain of Blood…" Dozens of blood droplets were released from Plasma's wings striking Aster's monster, the great behemoth letting out a cry before disintegrating into data bits [ALP: 2700]. "Turn end."

Grunting Aster drew his next card, _'Damnit…Plasma, that is one seriously broken card.'_ He thought as he looked down at his hand, _'Right now I have nothing that can beat it, even if I did I still have his Dark Creator to deal with. Right now all I have going for me is that he can't attack all my monsters because of Dark Door.'_ Aster switched all his monsters and placed a card face down, as he did Dark Grepha reappeared on his father's field.

Hiro drew a new card as he did his Diamond Dude reappeared on Aster's fields (DHP 2600→1900). "Plasma, absorb Doom Lord." He ordered. Aster could only grimace as Plasma's absorbed another of his monsters (DHP 1900→2200).

"Now Plasma, destroy his Diamond Dude." The dark hero unleashed another torrent of blood like rain from its wings, striking Aster's monster as well as several striking Aster himself, the force of which sent him reeling backwards and crashing into the ground.

_'What…what was that?'_ Aster grimaced, _'Solid vision duels are supposed to be realistic but nothing to this extent.'_

"Look at you down there, your pathetic." Hiro said, "As I thought, your nothing but a miserable failure Aster. No matter what you continue to be a disappointment to me. You led my murder to my front door and practically handed my ultimate creation to him. Not only that but you associate yourself with trash like Sartorius and that whore of a sister of his."

Hiro gaze then shifted from Aster to Plasma, all traces of disgust vanished from his face and stared up at the monster with love and admiration. "But none of that matters, not now that my true son has been returned to me."

_'True son…'_ These words shook Aster to his core, _'He…he values Plasma more then he values me….'_ Images of the past flooded Aster's mind, times he'd spent with his father. The laughter the tears, had they all been a lie?

Hiro took the remaining card from his hand, "I set one card face down. Turn end."

Shaken Aster got back to his feet. **"Aster…."** A voice called out, **"Aster, keep fighting…"**

Surprised Aster began looking about for the source of the voice. _'That voice, it…it sounded like my dad…' _he drew a new card. "I summon Destiny Hero Defender in defence mode."

Destiny Hero Defender  
ATK: 100/DEF: 2700/Level: 4/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Effect  
If this card is in face-up Defense Position during your opponent's Standby Phase, your opponent draws 1 card.

A monster clad in armor that resembled cinderblocks appeared crouched on its knees. Hiro took his turn, Doom Lord reappeared on his opponents (DHP 2200→1900).

"My move, and because of Defender I get to draw an extra card." Hiro said as he drew an additional card from his deck. "Plasma, reabsorb Doom Lord."

Once again Aster's hero was absorbed by the winged monster (DHP 1900→2200). "Now Plasma use Doom Lord's ability and send his Defender on a little trip." Once again another of Aster's monsters was banished from the field.

"Next I switch Creator into attack mode so he can attack you directly." Rising up the dark monster summoned up an orb of black lightning which it hurled at Aster catching him in the chest [ALP: 400]. Finished with his attack Hiro moved to his end phase, Aster's Double Dude reappearing on his field. "Turn end."

Gasping for breath Aster drew his next card. "I…I play Pot of Greed."

Pot of Greed  
Type: Basic Spell  
Draw 2 cards from your Deck.

Drawing his additional cards Aster looked at what he picked up. "I switch Double Dude to defense mode and I summon Destiny Hero Dunker in defense mode as well."

Destiny Hero Dunker  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 1700/Level: 4/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Effect  
You can send 1 "Destiny Hero" card from your hand to the Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

A tan skinned monster with dread locks appeared on the field. "I use Dunker's effect, by sending another Destiny Hero in my hand to the graveyard Dunker can hit you with 500 points of damage." Aster explained as he slipped a car from his hand into his graveyard slot, a glowing orb appeared in Dunker's hand that it then hurled at Hiro [HLP: 1900].

"Next I set a card face down. Turn end." Aster said as a card appeared on his field.

Hiro drew. "I use Plasma's ability to equip your Dunker to itself." Tendrils emerged from the demonic hero's wings dragging the selected Destiny Hero into itself (DHP 1900→2500). "Now Plasma use your power to wipe out Doom Lord, Rain of Blood…"

"I play my trap," Aster announced, "Hero Formation."

Hero Formation  
Type: Counter  
If a face-up "Elemental Hero" "Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" is selected as an attack target, select another monster as the target of the attack.

As the torrent of blood rushed at Doom Lord the dark hero vanished with Double Dude taking its place, the attack pelted the suit-clad monster reducing it to data bits. "Tsk, turn end." Hiro said.

Aster drew a new card, as he did two more Double Dude tokens appeared on his field. "I now sacrifice one of my Double Dude Tokens and summon Destiny Hero Dasher."

Destiny Hero Dasher  
ATK: 2100/DEF: 1000/Level: 6/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Once per turn, by Tributing 1 monster, this card gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. While this card is in the Graveyard, one time only, when you draw a Monster Card during your Draw Phase you can show it to your opponent and Special Summon it.

One of the two identical monsters vanished and in its place appeared a monster clad in black armor with wheels on its feet. "I also switch Doom Lord to attack mode and use its ability to remove Plasma from the field for two turns." Doom Lord rose from its knees and using its powers removed Plasma from the field, before it vanished Dunker was released from Plasma's body causing it to shatter into data bits.

"Now I use Dashers ability, by sacrificing my other Double Dude token Dasher's attack points rise by 1000." (DHD 2100→3100). "Dasher, take out Dark Creator…" Aster ordered, his monster hurtled towards Dark Creator leaping into the air performing a vicious midair flip before delivering a vicious drop kick [HLP: 1100].

"I set one card face down." Aster said, "Turn end."

Hiro drew a card. "Enough games. Since there are 4 dark monster in my graveyard I sacrifice Dark Grepha and summon Darklord Zerato."

Darklord Zerato  
ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300/Level: 8/Attribute: Dark/Type: Fairy/Effect  
If there are 4 or more DARK monsters with different names in your Graveyard, you can Tribute Summon this monster by Tributing 1 DARK monster. You can send 1 DARK monster from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all monsters your opponent controls. If you activate this effect, destroy this card during the End Phase of this turn.

Dark Grepha vanished from the field and in its place appeared a new monster this one the dark counterpart of a monster Aster had use in his very first duel with Jaden.

"Next I use Darklord's ability, by sending a dark monster in my hand to the graveyard Darklord destroys all monsters on the opponents field." Hiro said as he slipped a card in his hand into the graveyard, dark energy formed around Zerato's sword and with a single swing on the weapon the fallen angel destroyed both of Aster's monsters.

"Now Darklord attack and send this worthless maggot to hell." Hiro commanded, spreading its wings Zerato rushed at Aster, its sword raised in readiness.

"I don't think so." Aster retorted, "Go Negate Attack."

Negate Attack  
Type: Counter  
Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

A barrier formed in front of Aster which blocked Zerato's attack.

"I move to my end phase, first you get your Defender back and second because I used Zerato's ability it now gets destroyed." Hiro said as Zerato was engulfed in black flames and Defender reappeared on Aster's field.

"However before I end my turn since I have 3 or more dark monster's in my graveyard I now special summon Dark Armed Dragon." Hiro said as he took the remaining card in his hand and set it in one of his monster card zones, the moment he did a dark version of Armed Dragon Lv7 appeared on the field.

Dark Armed Dragon  
ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300/Level: 7/Attribute: Dark/Type: Dragon/Effect  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having exactly 3 DARK monsters in your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can banish 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard to target 1 card on the field; destroy that target.

Moments after the dark dragon appeared Aster's Defender reappeared in his field "I set one card face down. Turn end."

Aster drew a new card._ 'What am I gonna do? It sees like he's always got some new card to play no matter what move I make. How I don't see how I'm gonna win this duel?'_ Aster thought, a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"Aster!" a voice cried out and looking round the grey haired duelist saw Jaden standing there on outside the barrier of flames panting heavily. Hiro glared at Jaden, a dark look forming on his face.

"Jaden," Aster exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I…er, I noticed something weird over here and decided to check it out" Jaden replied not wanting to give his abilities away, he really didn't want to explain that he was from an alternative future as well as being the reincarnation of a prince from another universe not to mention Yubel, he then glanced over at Hiro, "Wait, is that Aster's dad, but he's meant to be dead."

"Enough stalling Aster," Hiro barked, "Make your move so I can put you through the same torment I have."

Slowly Aster looked down at his new card. _'This might be a mistake, but at the same time it may be my only chance…'_ "I use Dasher's ability, one per game I can summon a monster I've drawn." Aster announced, "I summon Destiny Hero Dogma."

Destiny Hero-Dogma  
ATK: 3400/DEF: 2400/Level: 8/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/ Effect  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters, including at least 1 "Destiny Hero" monster. If this card is Special Summoned, halve your opponent's Life Points during your opponent's next Standby Phase.

In an instant one of Aster's most powerful monsters was on the field, its dark armor glinting in the moonlight and its red eyes giving off a slight glow. "Dogma, destroy Dark Armed Dragon…" Aster ordered, spreading its wings and extending its twin blades the dark hero took to the air and with a swing of its arms decapitated the dragon [HLP: 500].

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Aster said.

"Not bad Aster, but don't forget now Plasma returns to my field." Hiro said as the demonic hero reappeared on his field.

"What, Plasma?" Jaden exclaimed, "But how can he have that card? Just then Yubel appeared at his side.

**"Jaden, the strange power, its coming from that monster there."** She told him.

"You sure?" Jaden asked, his eyes changed from his usual brown to the green and orange of his protector and the aura of light energy became visible to him. However doing so also revealed a second aura, this one appearing around Aster's father. _'_

_That aura, it feels…familiar.'_ He though as he tried to remember where he had felt it before. Just then his eyes went wide. _'Wait, now I remember….'_

"Aster listen to me, that's not your dad." He called out.

"What?" Aster exclaimed.

Jaden shifted his focus to Hiro. "Of all the duelists to run into you were never one though I would ever see into you again, I assumed you were sucked back into the World of Darkness along with Nightshoud." Jaden said, "You figured you could mess with Aster's head in the same way you did Axel's, you can change your appearance into whom ever you want but in the end it's just a trick. So why don't you drop the act and show us your real face…Trueman."

"Trueman?" Aster said in a confused tone.

"What are you talking about, I am Hiro Phoenix." Hiro said firmly.

"Cut the crap. You can't fool these eyes." Jaden retorted, "You may look like Aster's dad but its just an illusion and I see through it."

Just then Hiro began chuckling. "Very perceptive, however there is something those eyes cannot see. Within me is the soul of Hiro Phoenix, I can feel his anger flowing though me, his need for revenge against the one responsible for his death." he then pointed straight at Aster, "Aster, you are the one responsible. For that I will drag you into the World or Darkness."

"Cut it out." Jaden yelled, "Aster don't listen to a word he says."

"Enough chatter on with the duel. My turn, draw." Hiro announced as he drew a new card.

"Dogma's effect kicks in." Aster retorted, "He now cuts your lifepoints in half." [HLP: 250].

"Like it matters." Hiro said in an uncaring tone, "Plasma, use your power to absorb Dogma." Blood red tendrils emerged from Plasma's wings that bound Dogma.

"Trap card open, Fiendish Chain." Aster announced.

Fiendish Chain  
Type: Continuous Trap  
Select 1 face-up Effect Monster on the field. Its effect(s) is negated and it cannot attack. If it is destroyed, destroy this card.

A dozen chains emerged from Aster's card that wrapped around Plasma and bound it. "With this Plasma's abilities are negated and it can't attack." Aster explained.

"What a coincidence." Hiro said, "Go trap card, Fiendish Chain…"

"What?" Aster exclaimed, an identical card to the one he had just used rose up on Hiro's field. From it chains emerged that bound Dogma. "It seems we've reached a stalemate." Hiro said, "Neither of our monsters can attack and one of use destroys the other trap the trapped monster will be destroyed. Turn end."

On the side liens Jaden looked on, a scowl decorating his face, _'Danmit, is there any way for Aster to win?'_

**"There is one way."** Yubel said sensing his thoughts, **"However there is only one card that can bring him victory, and you are the only one to poses it."**

Jaden looked over at the spirit; reaching into his deck he drew a single card, _'This is it, the card that can win things for Aster. What should I do, should I give it to him?'_ Jaden thought, just then he shook his head and slipped it back into his deck, _'No, I have to believe that Aster can win using his own power.'_

Grimacing Aster drew a new card, "I play the spell card Foretold Hope."

Foretold Hope  
Type: Basic Spell  
Target 5 "DESTINY HERO" cards in your Graveyard; shuffle them into the Deck, then draw 2 cards (draw 3 cards instead, if you had no other cards on your side of the field and in your hand when you activated this card).

"This takes five Destiny Hero's from my graveyard and adds them to my deck, them I can shuffle them and draw." Aster said, "Normally I'd only draw two cards but since I have no other cards in my hand I can draw three."

Destiny Hero's Dreadmaster Dasher Dunker Diamond Dude and Doom Lord slid out of Aster's graveyard that he placed back into his deck and reshuffled, placing his pointer and index finger on top of his deck Aster slid his top card off of it.

_'Blade Master, no good.'_ He drew his second card, _'Polymerization, damnit another useless card. ' _

Aster looked down at his deck, _'This is it, my last draw, I need a card that can help me win.'_

Just then a terrible though occurred to him. _'Wh…what if I can't? even if I do will it matter, my father hates me. He holds me responsible for his death'_ Aster though, _'Worse of all, what if he's right, what if I am responsible?'_

"Aster." Just then a voice caught his attention and he looked over at Jaden. "Aster listen to me. You gotta stop listen to Trueman, he's just trying to mess with your head. No matter what he looks like the guy before you is not your father." Jaden told him, "You built your deck using the cards that your father created, meaning his soul is as much a part of that deck as yours is. Every time you play a card you are expressing just how much you love him, and in turn the cards sense that love. Although he maybe gone your not alone, your father is still at your side supporting you in every duel you fight because that's how much he loves you."

As Jaden said these words Aster's deck began glowing and the silver haired duelist found himself in a different location, the same place Jaden had fought Captain Gold. "Whaa…what's going on?" Aster wondered aloud, "What is this place?"

Just then Aster's cards began glowing again, that glowing rose up in front of Aster and took the form of Hiro Phoenix. "Dad…" Aster said in a surprised tone.

**"Aster, my son."** Hiro said, **"Please forgive me."**

"Forgive you?" Aster said in a confused voice.

**"Yes, all this is happening because of me."** Hiro said, shame coloring his voice, **"All this is happening because I created that card, Plasma. If only I had been strong enough I could have resisted its influence…" **

"What are you talking about?" Aster demanded.

**"Aster, I haven't much time left. But please know this, I love. As a father I could never be happier that you are my son."** Hiro said, just then a card slid off the top of Aster's deck and appeared in Hiro's hand, **"Take this card and use it to win. Plasma is my legacy to you, use it to protect the people you care about."**

Unsure about what was just said Aster reached forward and took the card from his father, a sad smile formed on Hiro's face. **"I'm proud of you, my son."**

And with these words Aster suddenly found himself back on the dockside, his opponent standing opposite him. Still rather confused Aster looked down at his hand and found a he was holding a card, "Wait, this is…"

"So you finally made a move, are you going to do something or are you finally ready to surrender." The fake Hiro barked, "Either way quit stalling."

Aster turned the card over, _'This card, its…'_ Seeing the image printed on it a plan began forming in the silver haired Hero users mind. _'Thank you, dad…'_ "I summon Destiny Hero Blade Master."

Destin Hero Blade Master  
ATK: 300/DEF: 600/Level: 3/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/ Effect  
During your opponent's Battle Phase: You can discard this card; all face-up "Destiny HERO" monsters you control gain 800 ATK until the End Phase.

In a flash the blue haired Destiny Hero was on the field, moonlight glinting off its silver armor. "That thing, you're actually going to play it? Your not even using it right." the fake Hiro scoffed, "Of all the Destiny Hero's Blade Master is the weakest, its only good for its effect." Aster took hold of one of the cards in his hand. "Now I play the equip spell Heavy Storm Blade."

Heavy Storm Blade  
Type: Equip Spell  
Equip only to a "Destiny HERO" monster. If the equipped monster declares an attack, destroy all other Spell and Trap Cards on the field before the Damage Step.

A large three-finned fan appeared and attached itself to Blade Master's arm. "Now Blade Master attack." Aster ordered his monster lunged towards the fake Hiro. As it did the three-finned fan began spinning generating a large wind.

"When a monster equipped with Heavy Storm Blade attacks all other spells and traps on the field are destroyed." Aster explained, "And when Fiendish Chain is destroyed, the monster its attached to is destroyed too."

The two identical traps were destroyed and Dogman and Plasma were destroyed along with them. "Now Blade Master end this, Destined Blade Slash..." Aster ordered, with nothing standing in its way Blade Master continued with its attack slashing 'Hiro' across the chest with its arm blade [HLP:0].

"Argh, damn you Aster, damn you." The dark haired man let out a cry as his lifepoints depleted fully, transforming back into Trueman. Collapsing to his knees 'Trueman' looked up and glared at Aster, "This isn't over, I will drag you into the dark."

As he said these words his body began to change transforming into a large mass of black looking ooze, its head transforming to resemble Nightshrouds. "What the…" Aster gapped.

The large black mass suddenly shot out a tendril from its body but instead of being aimed at Aster it rushed past him and smashed into the building behind Jaden, debris raining down towards him. In an instant Yubel appeared and used her body to shield him from the rubble.

"JADEN!" Aster cried out.

Just then a large shadow fell over him and looking up he found the large black mass looming over him.

"I'd be more concerned about yourself." Trueman said before launching another black tendril this one aimed at Aster, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth Aster prepared for the black mass to make connection with him.

However it never came. Opening his eyes once again he saw a winged figure blocking the mutated Trueman's tendril. "No way," Aster gasped, "Plasma…" Plasma glanced over its shoulder momentarily at Aster before knocking the tendril away.

Plasma glared at the mutated Trueman.**"Keep your slimy hands off of my son."** The monster growled.

"Wait, dad?" Aster gasped. Plasma spread its wings wide and fired a hailstorm of blood like rain at Trueman who lets out a cry as the attack ripped through him.

"Damn you…" Trueman hissed, "Damnit…" The messenger's body began to smoke as he vanished from view, the flames surrounding them vanishing as well. His task done Plasma's body began to dissolve into particles.

"No wait, dad…" Aster cried out, "Don't go…"

Plasma looked over his at Aster, his mouth twisted into a sad smile. **"Goodbye son."**

With these words he vanished completely leaving Aster to fall to his knees. Crouched there Aster watched as a card floated to the ground before him, looking down at it tears began to well up in his eyes at the image printed on.

As he stared at it the sound of footsteps was heard and Jaden approached him. The brunette said nothing; he merely stood silent as he watched as Aster picked up the card, tears now rolling freely from his eyes.

In an instant Aster spun round and buried his face in Jaden's chest, the younger boys tears soaking his shirt and still he said and did nothing. There was nothing he could do or say that would to ease Asters pain so he just let him let out all his anguish and frustrations, the pair stayed that way for quite sometime until Aster has no more tears to cry.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island Sartorius was seated at his divining table, his deck of tarot cards laid out before his in preparation of a new reading. "It seems that Aster is now lost to us." Said a voice from behind him.

"Unfortunate, however not totally unacceptable." Sartorius replied, "Since his defeat to Jaden Aster has become distant and unreliable, in the end its better this way."

"Are you sure, his retrieval of the Destiny card has occurred much quicker then you had envisioned." The voice asked.

"Whilst I admit it has happened much sooner then expected it makes little difference." Sartorius said as he rose from his chair, "Besides Jaden is our real target."

He then turned to face the person he was talking to and found sitting on his couch was a second person came into view, a rather attractive woman with long black hair clad in the red and white garb of a miko. "Tell me Sarina, is your champion ready?" he asked.

The woman identified as Sarina nodded her head. "Yes my brother."

* * *

AN And with that another chapter of this story is fini. Hope you all enjoyed the duel between Aster and Trueman/Hiro.

Whilst I'm on the subject in neither the show or the manga was Aster's dad given a name which when you think about it is pretty incredible considering how important a character he is in both.

In season 2 its revealed he created the Destiny Hero's, the cards Aster uses through out the rest of the series, and was the original host for the Light of Destruction before it transferred into the D and Sartorius thus setting up the events of that season. In the manga he was the original host of Tragoedia before it transferred into Principle Mackenzie and under his control created the Planet cards which are the main plot point of the whole series.

Originally Aster's battle against Trueman was going to have a different ending, Jaden was going to toss Super Poly to Aster and he was going to create Destiny End Dragoon but whilst I was writing this I came to the conclusion that having to depend on Jaden is kind of an insult to Aster as a duelist, that and its kind of y'know cheating.

Also I know Heavy Storm Blade in the OCG is called Cyclone Blade, however Cyclone Blade and Heavy Storm Blade have 2 different effects, as pointed out below

Cyclone Blade  
Type: Equip Spell  
Equip only to a "Destiny HERO" monster. At the end of the Damage Step, if the equipped monster attacked: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target

Anywhoo I'm done, hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and all feed back is much appreciated.

Jaden: Hey, I recognize this place. Wait, who's that?

Sarina: Welcome Jaden, here I present the your greatest challenge

Jaden: Whoa, who are you?

?: Activate field spell, Colosseum - Cage of the Gladiator Beasts

**Yubel: Next time on Yugioh GX Coming of the Twilight: Roar of the Gladiator**

Jaden: Man, this guy is tough.


	11. Roar of the Gladiator

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts

* * *

_Yugioh GX_  
Coming of the Twilight

Chapter: 11: Roar of the Gladiator

Sartorius sat at his divining table, his deck of tarot cards laid out before his in preparation of a new reading. "It seems that Aster is now lost to us." Said a voice from behind him.

"Unfortunate, however not totally unacceptable." Sartorius replied, "Since his defeat to Jaden Aster has become distant and unreliable, in the end its better this way."

"Are you sure, his retrieval of the Destiny card has occurred much quicker then you had envisioned." The voice asked.

"Whilst I admit it has happened much sooner then expected it makes little difference." Sartorius said as he rose from his chair, "Besides Jaden is our real target."

He then turned to face the person he was talking to and found sitting on his couch was a second person, a rather attractive woman with long black hair clad in the red and white garb of a miko. "Tell me Sarina, is your champion ready?" he asked.

The woman identified as Sarina nodded her head. "Yes my brother."

* * *

Jaden sat in the dining hall of the Slifer dorm, chewing on a piece of fried shrimp. Several days had passed since the duel between Aster and Trueman, since then he hadn't seen a the grey haired duelist, he figured that the poor guy was still trying to figure things out for himself. Jaden set down the piece of food and reached into his jacket and pulled out a card a sad expression forming on his features as he looked down at it, Destiny Hero Plasma.

* * *

Flashing back Jaden found himself back on the dock next to Aster's boat, the grey haired duelist stood before him holding Plasma's card out to him. _"Aster, why?"_ Jaden said in a surprised tone, _"That's your dad's card, I can't take that."_ Aster fixed him with a stare.

_"Listen Jaden, I need you to hold on to this for me for now. The truth is I'm not ready to use it yet."_ He told him, _"I mean you saw me out there, I barely won that duel. Right now I'm in no shape to even hold this card, let alone duel with it, so please do me this favor and hold on to it for me."_

Jaden stared at the younger duelist for a few moments before taking the card being presented to him. _"Ok, I'll hold on to it. For now anyway."_

* * *

For that point on Jaden hadn't seen hide nor hair of Aster, wherever he was and whatever he was doing Jaden hoped he was doing ok.

Over to the side Atticus observed Jaden, an uneasy expression on his face. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Jaden, the brunette hero duelist didn't want to tell him or the others about it, all he could do was hope that Jaden would be able to work it out. With their war against Sartorius and the Society in full swing none of them could afford to be distracted, their enemy would no doubt want to capitalize on any hint of weakness that they could find.

Just then the door of the cafeteria opened snapping both Jaden and Atticus out of their respective thoughts and both looked up and saw Hasselberry, Jasmine, Mindy and Syrus enter. "Hey buddy, good to you finally up and about." Jaden said as he slipped Plasma back into his blazer.

"Yeah, we were worried that you'd never wake up." Atticus added.

"Thanks guy," Syrus replied, "I'm glad to finally be out of that bed, I mean don't get me wrong I like a long lye in as much as the next guy, but I got some serious bed sores from lying there so long."

The group then let out a round of laughter, for the first in quite a while Jaden had something genuine to laugh about.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island Chazz Alexis and Bastion had gathered in Sartorius's chambers awaiting their latest orders. The threesome had arrived nearly an hour ago and despite their devotion to their master and his cause they were beginning to become impatient.

"Tsk, how much longer are we going to have to wait?" Chazz groaned as he collapsed on the couch, "I mean don't get me wrong I'm sure Master Sartorius has his reasons and far be it from me to question them, but how much longer are we gonna be hanging around." Chazz complained, "I mean its not like I couldn't be doing something else right now. Like defeating Jaden and proving my superiority for example."

Both Bastion and Alexis rolled their eyes at the dark haired duelists antics. "First of all Chazz, yes we have been waiting here for a while now, however your whining isn't going to move things along any quicker." Alexis said in a sharp tone, "Second, get over yourself. If any one here is going to defeat Jaden it'll be me."

Before Chazz could retort the door opened and Sartorius entered with Sarina close behind. "Greetings my precious followers, I apologize for keeping you waiting." The longhaired man said to them as he assumed his regular seat behind his divining table.

"Oh no master, we weren't waiting that long at all." Chazz said in his best sucking up tone.

"Sycophant." Alexis muttered which earned her a glare from her dark haired companion.

"So what is it you want of us master?" Bastion asked.

"Nothing that you haven't already, In fact I've brought in someone to help you accelerate the analysis of Jaden's deck" Sartorius said, he then indicated to Sarina, "Mr. Princeton, Ms. Rhodes, Mr. Misawa, allow me to introduce you to my sister Sarina. As of now I am putting her in charge of you, please comply with her wishes."

"Not that I don't trust in you master, what about Jaden's associates?" Alexis asked, "They might interfere."

Sarina then reached into the sleeve of her kimono and took out eight paper talismans, each one baring a different kanji character, 霜 Shimo (Frost) 雷Rai (Thunder) 岩Iwa (Rock) 火Hi (Fire) 嵐Arashi (Storm) 影Kage (Shadow) 光Ranpu (Light) and 暗 Kuro (Dark).

"That will not be a problem." She told the three before tossing the talismans at her floor, upon touching the ground each of let out a jet of smoke and in the blink of an eye eight figures, their bodies concealed by white robes with hoods appeared. "If these friends of his try and get in the way then my personal assassins will deal with them."

"Assassins? Isn't that a little extreme?" Alexis asked, shocked to hear that such people would be let lose on the island.

His gaze fixed on the blond Sartorius's eyes momentarily flashed purple and Alexis's eyes went blank. "Is that going to be a problem Ms. Rhodes?"

"No master." Alexis said in a toneless voice.

"Excellent." Sartorius turned to his sister, "Is your champion in place?"

"Yes, he merely awaits the order." Sarina told him.

"Very good, lets not delay then." Sartorius said, a small but nonetheless sinister smile decorating his face. Sarina then nodded her head and the eight robed figures vanished from the room.

* * *

Emerging from the dorms dining hall Jaden stretched as he let out a satisfied sigh. "Ok, so what's on the agenda for today." The smile on his face faded a little, _'Stupid question, I seriously doubt the guys in the white dorm are going to take a day off.'_

"Hey bro." hearing a voice Jaden looked behind him and found Syrus standing in the doorway. "Are…are you ok?"

"Yeah, no worries." Jaden replied, "Anyway, lets go Sy. We got a whole new day ahead of us, lets not waste time."

The worried look on Syrus's face was replaced with one of joy, "Right."

Before either of them could act a large gust of wind kicked up and a figure appeared in a swirl of leaves. "Wha…what? What's going on?" Syrus gasped.

"Tell me, is either of you Jaden Yuki?" the figure asked.

"That would be me." Jaden spoke up.

The cloaked figure fixed its eyes upon the brunette hero user. "Jaden Yuki, you are coming with us."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Syrus spoke up. As they were talking a second cloaked figured emerged from Jaden's shadow and grabbed ahold of him.

"Wha…what?" The hero blurted out.

"JADEN!" Syrus cried out as she watched the second cloaked figure pull Jaden down into his own shadow.

"Hey what's all the noise about?" Atticus said as he emerged from the dining hall just in time to see Jaden vanish, "What the hell…"

"What have you done? Where have you taken my best friend?" Syrus demanded from the first robed figure who remained silent.

Just then another burst of strong wind kicked up and the robed figure vanished from sight. "Erm Syrus…" Atticus said once the wind died down, "What just happened?"

Syrus didn't reply, he fixed is gaze upon the spot where Jaden had disappeared. "Come one, we need to go inform the others."

* * *

Darkness filled Jaden's world as he drifted in a seemingly endless void with no sense of how long he seemed to have been there. It was then he noticed a small glimmer of light on the horizon, with no real other options available he drifted towards it, the speck of light growing brighter with each passing second until in swallowed up the darkness until it melted away changing into a clear blue sky.

"Look, he's finally waking up." He heard a voice say.

"Bout time, I was started to get rather bored with all this waiting around."

His head still pounding Jaden sat up and looked about trying to find the source of the voices as he did he found himself in the middle of some kind of gladiatorial arena.

"Hey, I recognize this place. This is the arena that Tanya had built last year." He said to himself, it was then his eye fell upon a figure clad in a white cloak up in what would have been the Emperors box, "Hey wait a sec, you're the one who grabbed me."

Just then the figure vanished and reappeared not a few feet away from him" Welcome Jaden, am glad I could finally meet you." The figure said as he/she pulled back the hood revealing the face underneath.

Jaden eyes widened as he saw who it was, "No way, Sarina!" he exclaimed.

Sarina was caught off guard, this was the first time she had met the young man and yet he seemed to know who she was. Composing herself quickly she took hold of the cloak and in one swift movement discarded it revealing that instead of her miko outfit she was clad in a simple white robe, a ribbon tied around her waist, with the kanji emblazon in red on the breast.

"Sarina, why are you here?" Jaden asked, "I'm not supposed to meet you until the field trip to Domino City."

"Silence, I don't know what you are going on about. How do you know me?" Sarina demanded.

"Look its complicated, all I can say is that your not supposed to be here." Jaden said firmly, "Now tell me, why am I here?"

"I am here to present the your greatest challenge." Sarina told him, "But first there is one other thing I must do." She turned her attention to the stands where stood seven other figures, all of whom looked like Sarina and each clad in different colored robes. "All of you go, if Jaden's friends try and interfere deal with them." She told them, "Except for you Kuro, you stay here."

"Yes mistress." All seven of them replied before vanishing.

The first, blue Sarina dissolved into water. The second, yellow Sarina, vanished in a clap of thunder. The third, red Sarina, burst into flames. The fourth, brown Sarina, disintegrated into dust. The fifth, green Sarina, vanished in gust of wind. The sixth, purple Sarina, seemed to melt into the shadows whilst the seventh, black Sarina, seemed to just fade into nothing only to reappear by white Sarina's side.

"Hey, leave my friends out of this." Jaden demanded as he jumped up onto his feet.

"Hey check it out, he honestly thinks he has any say in this." Black Sarina chuckled, "You'd better wise up kid, otherwise you aren't going to last very long."

"What are you talking about?" Jaden said.

"Your test of course, pass it and you get to walk out of here. Fail and, well lets just say you really don't want to consider that option." White Sarina said plainly.

"Test?" Jaden said confused. Just then the sound of scraping metal was heard and looking round Jaden saw a metal gate rising up leading to a tunnel that ked inside the arena, out of it walked a tall muscular looking man clad in armor that looked like the one worn by Russel Crowe in the movie Gladiator and a helmet with a face mask that covered most of the mans face, attached to his left arm was a duel disk that was shaped like a shield.

"Jaden Yuki here is your test, you must defeat my champion." White Sarina said, "Do so and you get to leave this place with your life, if you fail, well you get the idea."

"I really don't have any say in this do I?" Jaden said in a questioning tone.

"Not really." Black Sarina replied.

"Thought not." Jaden said, he then turned his gaze to the man who would be his opponent, "So what about you big guy, you got a name?"

"I have no name, I am merely a servant of my mistress." The man replied, "I am simply Gladiator."

"Fine, whatever I guess." Jaden said plainly as he activated his duel disk, "Lets do this"

"Very well Gladiator said as he activated his own.

"DUEL."

[GLP: 4000] "I will take the first move." Gladiator said as he drew his first card, "I activate the field spell, Colosseum - Cage of the Gladiator Beasts."

Colosseum- Cage of the Gladiator Beasts  
Type: Field Spell  
Place 1 Counter on this card each time a monster is Special Summoned from either player's Deck. All "Gladiator Beast" monsters gain 100 ATK and DEF for each of these counters on this card. If this card would be destroyed by a card effect, you can discard 1 "Colosseum - Cage of the Gladiator Beasts" to prevent this card from being destroyed

A secondary arena rose up around the pair, this one of a different design then the one that had been constructed the year prior. Gladiator selected a card from his hand, "I summon Gladiator Beast Secutor."

Gladiator Beast Secutor  
ATK: 400/DEF: 300/Level: 4/Attribute: Wind/Type: Reptile/Effect  
If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, then at the end of any Battle Phase in which this card attacked or was attacked: Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Secutor".

A green skinned lizard man clad in a blue chest plate with what looked like a strangely shaped cannon strapped to each of its shoulders. "Next I call Test Tiger to the field." Gladiator announced, "Since I have a Gladiator Beast on the field I can special summon it from my hand."

Test Tiger  
ATK: 600/DEF: 300/Level: 3/Attribute: Earth/Type: Beast/Effect  
If you control a face-up "Gladiator Beast" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card to target 1 face-up "Gladiator Beast" monster you control; shuffle that target into the Deck, then Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" from your Deck, and treat it as if it was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster

A tiger clad in armor appeared next to the lizard man. "Um, not to be rude or anything. But both your monsters seem kinda weak." Jaden pointed out.

"You would be unwise to mock my beasts, especially since you've yet to see their greatest skill. Tag Out." Gladiator told our hero, "I use Tiger's ability, I release it and send Secutor back to my deck and special summon another Gladiator Beast in its place." Tiger was swallowed by shimmering portal Secutor vanished in a steam of light that was absorbed into Gladiator's deck. "I summon Gladiator Beast Tygerius." Gladiator announced.

Gladiator Beast Tygerius  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 800/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Beast/Effect  
This card cannot be used as a Fusion Material Monster. When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, you can discard 1 "Gladiator Beast" card to add 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from the Deck to your hand.

A second tiger appeared on the field, this one more humanoid with white-ish blue fur, clad in blue armor wielding a sword. "Since Tygerius was summoned by the effect of another Gladiator Beast I can use his ability." Gladiator announced, "By discarding a Gladiator Beast from my hand and in turn I can add a different one from my deck."

Choosing one of the cards from his hand, Gladiator slipped it into grave before another card slid out of his deck that he added to his hand. "However that isn't all, special summoning Tygerius also activates the effect of Colosseum. Whenever a monster is special summoned from either of our decks a counter is added to my field spell which in turn raises the attack points of all Gladiator Beasts by 100 for each counter." One of the many torches dotted around the area lit up, down on the field Tygerius let out a roar as its power rose (GBT 1800/800→1900/900) "Turn end."

[JLP: 4000] "Ok, my move then." Jaden said as he drew a new card, _'A Gladiator Beast deck, I've heard of them but this is my first time actually playing against one. I'll just have to be careful, I'm sure that Tag Out ability does more then just let him swap out monsters.'_ "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode."

Elemental Hero Clayman  
ATK: 800/DEF: 2000/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior

The golem like hero appeared on the field. "Next I two down two face downs. Turn end."

"My move then." Gladiator said as he drew his next card, "I summon Gladiator Beast Darius"

Gladiator Beast Darius  
ATK: 1700/DEF: 300/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: You can target 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target, but its effect(s) is negated by this card, and it is shuffled into the Deck when this card leaves the field. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Darius".

A purpled furred horseman appeared on the field (GBD 1700→1800). "Now Darius, attack Clayman…" Gladiator ordered, letting out a high pitched whiney Darius dashed at Clayman and unleashed a powerful kick at the hero. However given the difference in strength Clayman was easily able to shrug the attack off [GLP: 3900].

"What was that for? Clayman's defense is way stronger then your Darius's attack," Jaden said in a confused tone, "All you did was damage you own lifepoints.

"Perhaps however it is acceptable trade off." Gladiator replied, "I use Darius's ability, on the turn he attacked or was attack I can return him to the deck and call another Gladiator Beast in its place." Darius retreated from the field and returned to the deck. "I special summon Gladiator Beast Dimacari."

Gladiator Beast Dimacari  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Beast/Effect  
When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, it can attack twice during each Battle Phase. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Dimacari".

A purple furred ram man appeared on the field, the second it did another of the arena's torches lit up (GBT 1900/900→2000/1000 GBD 1600→1800). "I set two cards face down, turn end." Jaden drew a new card. "I summon Card Trooper."

Card Trooper  
ATK: 400/DEF: 400/Level: 3/Attribute: Earth/Type: Machine/Effect  
Once per turn: You can choose a number from 1 to 3, then send that many cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard; this card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard this way, until the End Phase. When this card you control is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: Draw 1 card.

A red robot with a blue base with tank treads attached appeared on the field. "I use Troopers ability, I discard the top three cards from the top of my deck and boost its attack points by 500 for each card." Jaden said as he drew the top three cards on his deck and slipped them into his graveyard, his monsters attack points then rose (CT 400→1900).

"Card Trooper take out Dimacari …" Jaden ordered, the robot raised its arm cannon and fired off a shot from them at the purple ram man. "I activate my face down card, Defensive Tactics" Gladiator announced as he selected a card from his hand.

Defensive Tactics  
Type: Basic Trap  
If you control a face-up "Gladiator Beast" monster: For the rest of this turn, monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, and any Battle Damage you take is reduced to 0. After this card resolves, put it on the bottom of your Deck.

"This card protects all my Gladiator Beasts from destruction by battle and reduces all battle damage to zero." Card Trooper's attack struck Dimacari in the chest however the ram man simply shrugged it off. Just then Jaden spotted Gladiator placing his spent trap on the bottom of his deck rather then the graveyard slot. "Hey what are you doing, used cards go to the graveyard not back in your deck."

"Usually that is true, however Defensive Tactics is returned to the bottom of my deck after it is used." Gladiator replied. A frown formed on Jaden's face as his monsters attack points returned to its original value, "Turn end." (CT 1900→400).

Gladiator drew. "Dimacari attack Card Trooper." Dimacari charged at Card Troopers, its horns ready to gore the toy robot monster. "I play my face down card, Hero Barrier." Jaden announced as one of his face down cards rose up.

Hero Barrier  
Type: Basic Trap  
Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect.

"Since Clayman is on my field Hero Barrier can negate one of your attacks." Jaden said as a barrier formed in front of Card Trooper. "I'm afraid I cannot allow that." Gladiator said sternly, "I play the Trap Parry."

Parry  
Type Counter Trap  
Return 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your hand to the Deck, and negate the activation and effect of a Trap Card, and destroy it.

"I return a Gladiator Beast from my hand to the deck to negate and destroy your trap card." The barrier protecting Jaden's monster dissolved. Dimacari continued with its attack and gored Card Trooper [JLP: 2600].

"I use Troopers ability, when its destroyed I draw a card." Jaden said as he picked up an extra card. "I Tag Out Dimacari and summon a new Beast in its place."

Gladiator said as his monster vanished, "I summon Gladiator Beast Alexander to the field."

Gladiator Beast Alexander  
ATK: 2400/DEF: 600/Level: 6/Attribute: Light/Type: Beast/Effect  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Gladiator Beast Dimacari". If this card was Special Summoned, it is unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Alexander".

A lion/man clad in gold armor appeared, let out a furious roar as it did. A third torch also igniting (GBA 2400→2700 GBT 2000→2100/1100) "Turn end."

_'Damn, 2700 attack points._ _Man, this guy is tough.'_ Jaden inwardly cursed as he drew a new card, _'I need to find a way of destroying this field spell of his, if I don't his monsters will just keep getting more powerful.'_

* * *

Elsewhere on the island Syrus and Atticus had just finished telling the others what had happened to Jaden. "Sooo, let me get this straight." Mindy said, "Jaden has been kidnapped by ninjas."

"Seems kind of farfetched Syrus, even for this crazy place." Jasmine added.

"To be fair I don't know what they were," Atticus said solemnly, "What I do know is they took our friend."

"Right, we need to go find him." Syrus added, "Who knows what they could be doing to him right now."

"All I need to hear." Hasselberry spoke up, "So lets get goin already."

"Ok, I don't really want to do this but looks like the best course of action is to split up and cover more ground." Atticus said, "However we should take processions, stay in contact with each other and if you see any white students avoid them at all costs. The second any of us finds any clues about Jaden contact the others."

"Right." The others replied.

With that the five of them set off, each of them heading for a different part of the island.

Mindy walked through the forest her eyes peeled for any sign of danger or a possible clue to the whereabouts of her brunette Hero using friend. _'Ha, friend and Jaden. Now there's two words I would have never thought I'd ever use in the same sentence.'_ She chuckled.

True when had first met Jaden she'd though he was a total idiot not worth her attention, she only really ever tolerated him because Alexis seemed to like him. Whether it was she saw him as competition or possibly something else Mindy couldn't be sure, Alexis had never seemed to be the kind of person who would discuss such things openly. It wasn't long until Mindy found herself in a clearing near a cliff edge.

"Wait I know this place." Mindy said to herself, "This is the place that monkey took Jasmine after he kidnapped her last year."

Just then a powerful gust of wind kicked up, so strong it was all Mindy could do not to get blown off her feet. The wind died as quickly as it came and from it emerged Green Sarina, her cold eyes fixed upon Mindy who fell on her behind at the sight of the woman. Her hand shaking Mindy reached into her blazer for her PDA.

"Don't bother, no one can help you." Green Sarina told Mindy in a cold tone.

"Who…who are you?" Mindy managed to blurt out.

"I am a simple servant of my mistress." Green Sarina said simply, "She has business with Jaden Yuki, since you are an associate of his it is my job to make sure you don't interfere." A small tornado formed around Green Sarina's left arm and a duel disk formed on it, "Now stand up and face me."

Getting to her feet Mindy activated her own duel disk, she bore no illusion that there was no way she could back out of this duel.  
"DUEL!"

* * *

The same was true for the others who were taking residence inside the Slifer Dorm.

At the beach area on the south side of the island Jasmine found herself confronted by Blue Sarina.

On the slopes of the volcano at the islands heart Hasselberry was confronted by Brown Sarina.

At the islands power plant where Jaden had dueled the spirit of the Duel Monster Jinzo Syrus found Yellow Sarina and finally in the Abandoned Dorm Atticus found himself face to face with purple Sarina.

* * *

Aster duel disk deactivated as three students dressed in white uniforms slumped to the ground, ever since he defeated the thing that had impersonated his father he had spent every hour of the day dueling against every opponents he could find.

_'Three more defeated, but its still not enough, I'm not there yet.'_ He berated himself, _'I have to keep going, find more opponents. I need to recover my former strength.'_

Leaving the trio of white students where they lay Aster departed the area and walked through the woods, as he continued on he came across a pathway and with nothing better to do he followed it until it brought him to a clearing that led to the bottom of a cliff, towering before him was a large arena similar to the ones from Ancient Rome.

"What the…" Aster exclaimed, seeing an opening the grey haired duelist entered and came through into a large open area in the middle of which he noticed a small group of people, two of whom were dueling.

"Wait, isn't that Jaden. But who are those other three?" Aster said in a surprised tone, he then turned his attention to the others who were gathered there, "I don't know who the guy Jaden's playing is, wait that's Sarina, what's she doing here? Wait why does that other woman look exactly like her?"

Deciding to investigate further Aster made his was over to them. However his arrival had not gone unnoticed, white Sarina looked over at her black counterpart who gave a small nod in reply before vanishing.

Aster had almost reached where Jaden and his opponent were dueling when black Sarina appeared before him. "Sarina, how did you do that?" Aster exclaimed, "What's going on?"

"Silence, none shall interfere with the mistresses plans." Black Sarina retorted, a small cloud of black shadow appeared around the woman's left arm, which took the form of a duel disk, "All threats to the mistress's plans will be eliminated."

Frowning Aster activated his own duel disk, "I hate to do this to you Sarina, but if this is the way you want to play fine. I'll just have to beat the answer out of you."

* * *

Back with Jaden the brunette hero user was too enwrapped in his own game to notice what was going on. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman."

Elemental Hero Bubbleman  
ATK: 800/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Effect  
If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it. When this card is Summoned, you can draw 2 cards if there are no other cards on your side of the field and in your hand.

The blue clad hero appeared on the field, "Now I use his ability and draw two more cards." Jaden announced as he drew two extra cards, "Next I use Polymerization and fuse Bubbleman and Clayman on the field with Elemental Hero's Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to create…Elemental Hero Electrum."

Polymerization  
Type: Basic Spell  
Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck.

Elemental Hero Electrum  
ATK: 2900/DEF: 2600/Level: 10/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" + "Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Elemental HERO Bubbleman"

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. While face-up on the field, this card is also WIND, WATER, FIRE, and EARTH-Attribute. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Shuffle all banished cards into the Deck(s). This card gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls that shares an Attribute with this card

Both monsters on the field vanished along with two cards in Jaden's hand and a man clad in a gold and silver bodysuit with a blue stamped on its chest appeared. "Normally when he's summoned Electrum returns all banished monsters to the deck buts since neither of us has any that doesn't happen." Jaden explained, "But I can still use his other ability, Electrum gains 300 extra attack points for each of my opponents monsters he shares an attribute with." An aura appeared around Electrums body as his power rose (EHE 2900→3500).

"Now Electrum, take out his Alexander." Jaden ordered, "Elemental Radiant Burst…" Electrum's body began radiating power that engulfed Alexander [GLP: 3100] (EHE 3500→3200).

"Alexander ability activates." Gladiator announced, "At the end of the battle phase if it attacked or was attacked Alexander returns to the deck and I summon another Gladiator Beast in its place." Alexander vanished in a beam of light and was returned to the deck. "I summon Gladiator Beast Hoplomus."

Gladiator Beast Hoplomus  
ATK: 700/DEF: 2100/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Rock/Effect  
If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, its original DEF becomes 2400. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Hoplomus".

A rhino/man clad in armor appeared and a fourth torch lit up. "Hoplomus's ability activates, since it was summoned my the effect of another Gladiator Beast its defense increases to 2400." (GBH 700/2100→1100/2400 GBT 2100/1100→2200/1200).

"Yeah well your monster still increases Electrums power." Jaden retorted.

"Impossible Hoplomus is an Earth attribute monster, your Electrum is light' Gladiator replied. "You need to do your homework, Electrum's attribute can also be treated as earth water wind or fire." Jaden explained feeling a little proud that he'd managed to catch his opponent off guard (EHE 3200→3500), "Turn end."

Gladiator drew his next card. _'So Electrum, it starts with 2900 attack points and then gains strength the opponents monsters, I will need to rid myself of it quickly.'_ "I play the spell card Emperors Judgment."

Emperors Judgment  
Type: Basic Spell Card  
Release one Face-up Gladiator Beast on your field and draw 3 cards from your Deck.

"I release Tygeruis and draw three cards." The white tiger/man vanished from the field and Gladiator drew three cards (EHE 3500→3200). "Next I summon an monster in defense mode, turn end." A single card appeared on the man's field.

Jaden took his turn. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos."

Elemental Hero Stratos  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 300/Level: 4/Attribute: Wind/Type: Warrior/Effect  
When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects;

You destroy Spell/Trap Cards on the field, up to the number of other "HERO" monsters you control.

Add 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand.

The winged hero appeared on the field, "Next I use his ability to add a Hero to my hand." Jaden said as a card slid out of his deck. "Electrum, take out Hoplomus." The brunette ordered, his monster released another burst of energy that enveloped the rhino/man.

"Now Stratos, destroy his face down monster." Stratos created a tornado with the turbines on its wings which struck Gladiators monster, momentarily revealing a monkey in a glass jar before it was destroyed.

Test Ape  
ATK: 700/DEF: 300/Level: 2/Attribute: Earth/Type: Beast/Effect  
When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck.

"Your attack destroyed my Test Ape, I can now special summon a Gladiator Beast from my deck as long as its level 4 or lower." Gladiator said as a card slid out of his deck, "I summon Gladiator Beast Andal to the field."

Gladiator Beast Andal  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Beast-Warrior

A black bear clad in blue armor and an eye patch appeared, a fifth torch also lit up (GBA 1900→2400). "Next Hoplomus ability also activates, like Alexander at the end of the battle phase it attacked or was attacked it returns to the deck and I summon a new Gladiator Beast in its place." The Rhino/man was engulfed in light and in its place was dinosaur/man clad in brown armor and wielding a large pike/axe. "Jaden Yuki, meet Gladiator Beast Sparticus."

Gladiator Beast Sparticus  
ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600/Level: 5/Attribute: Earth/Type: Dinosaur/Effect  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Gladiator Beast Hoplomus". When this card is Special Summoned, add 1 "Gladiator Beast" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Spartacus".

A sixth torch lit up increasing both monsters power (GBA 2400→2500 GBS 2200→2800) (EHE 2900→3500) "I set a card, turn end." Jaden declared.

Gladiator drew his next card. "Jaden, you are indeed a strong opponent. For that I will show you the Gladiator Beasts ultimate ability." The armored man told out hero, "I return both Sparticus and Andal to the deck, now witness Tag Out Fusion."

"Tag Out Fusion?" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yes, by returning both my monsters to my deck I create Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz."

Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz  
ATK: 2600/DEF: 1500/Level: 7/Attribute: Dark/Type: Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect  
"Gladiator Beast Spartacus" + 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster

This card can only be Special Summoned from the Fusion Deck by returning the above Fusion Material Monsters from the field to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization"). When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster. If this card battles, by returning it from the field to the Fusion Deck at the end of the Battle Phase, Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Spartacus".

Gladiator's two monsters vanished and in their place was a monster similar to Sparticus clad in golden armor, it arrival causing a seventh torch to ignite (GBG 2600→3300). "W…whoa, that is one impressive monster." Jaden said.

"Indeed however there is then that to Gaiodiaz, when it destroys a monster in battle it inflicts damage equal to the destroyed monsters defense points." Gladiator replied.

"What, but Electrum has 2600 defence points!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Which is the same amount of life points you have." Gladiator said finishing the brunettes sentence, "Now Gaiodiaz, destroy Electrum…." The Dinosaur/man let out a growl before charging at Electrum, weapon at the ready.

"I activate my face down card, Defender Hero…" Jaden announced.

Defender Hero  
Type: Basic Trap  
When a monster you control is targeted for an attack: Change the target to another "HERO" monster you control.

"This lets me switch the target of your attack to Stratos." Just before Gaiodiaz could reach Electrum Stratos appeared before the Dinosaur/man and took the hit [JLP: 800].

Jaden let out a sigh of relief, _'That was too close, if it weren't for my face down card I'd be done for…'_

"Impressive, it was indeed fortunate that you had a card like that. You may have taken more battle damage however you managed to survive this turn." Gladiator commented, "However do not think that you are out of the woods yet. I return Gaiodiaz to the extra deck and in his place I summon two additional Gladiator Beast." the Dinosaur/man vanished and in its place appeared a green feathered birdman and a green skinned lizard man carrying a trident.

Gladiator Beast Bestiari  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 800/Level: 4/Attribute: Wind/Type: Winged Beast/Effect  
When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card; destroy that target. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Bestiari".

Gladiator Beast Retiari  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/Level: 3/Attribute: Water/Type: Aqua/Effect  
When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, you can remove from play 1 card from your opponent's Graveyard. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return this card to your Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck except "Gladiator Beast Retiari"

Two more torches also ignited (GBB 1500→2400 GBR 1200→2100 EHE 2900→3500) "I use the effect of Gladiator Beast Retiari, when he's summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast I can target a card in the opponents graveyard and remove it from play and I choose your Polymerization." Gladiator explained as a card slid out of Jaden's graveyard slot.

"Next is Bestiari's effect, when its special summon I can target a spell or trap card on the field and destroy it."

"But the only card on the field is your field spell." Jaden pointed out.

"Perhaps, however that isn't an issue." Gladiator replied, he then selected a card in his hand, which he revealed to be another Colosseum card, "By discarding another copy of my field spell I can negate the destruction of the one I currently have in play." The armored man slipped the card into his graveyard. "Turn end."

Jaden took his turn and drew his next card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Pot of Greed  
Type: Basic  
Draw 2 cards from your Deck.

Jaden drew his extra cards and set about forming a plan to reverse the situation he currently found himself in. "Ok, first I'm gonna play De-Fusion and use it on Electrum."

De-Fusion  
Type: Quick-Play Spell  
Select 1 face-up Fusion Monster on the field and return it to the Extra Deck. If all the Fusion Material Monsters that were used for the Fusion Summon of that Fusion Monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them.

A vortex opened up and swallowed Electrum and from it emerged Hero's Avian Burstinatrix Bubbleman and Clayman.

Elemental Hero Avian  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/Level: 3/Attribute: Wind/Type: Warrior

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/Level: 3/Attribute: Fire/Type: Warrior

"Next I play EN Shuffle, I return an Elemental Hero to the deck and summon a Neo-Spacian in its place."

EN Shuffle  
Type: Basic Spell  
Return 1 "Elemental HERO" monster you control to the Deck. Special Summon 1 "Neo-Spacian" monster from your Deck. That monster's effects are negated.

"I return Bubbleman to the deck and I summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird."

Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird  
ATK: 800/DEF: 600/Level: 3/Attribute: Wind/Type: Winged Beast/Effect  
Once per turn: You can gain 500 Life Points for each card in your opponent's hand.

A humanoid red hummingbird with a large set of wings on its back appeared on the field. "Next I release Avian and Clayman and summon Elemental Hero Neos."

Elemental Hero Neos  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/Level: 7/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior

Both of Jaden's monsters vanished and it their place the Guyver like hero appeared. "Get ready Gladiator because I'm gonna show you my own special kind of fusion." Jaden told the man, "I fuse Neos with Hummingbird to create…Elemental Hero Air Neos."

Elemental Hero Air Neos  
ATK 2500/DEF: 2100/Level: 7/Attribute: Wind/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Elemental HERO Neos + Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird

This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. This card returns to the Extra Deck during the End Phase

Both monsters leapt into the air where they were both swallowed up by a fusion vortex and from it emerged a new monster that was a combined version of the two. "Air Neos's ability kicks in, raising his attack points equal to the difference in our life points." Jaden told his opponent, "My lifepoints are 800 whilst yours are 3100, so he gains 2300 attack points." (EHAN 2500→4800)

"4800 points." Gladiator said sounding rather shocked.

"That's right, now Air Neos attack Reitari…" Jaden ordered. Neos swooped towards the lizardman and unleashed a powerful strike with his wings that cleaved the creature in two [GLP: 1000].

"And finally from my hand I play the spell Contact Out."

Contact Out  
Type: Quick-Play Spell  
Return 1 "Neos" Fusion Monster you control to the Fusion Deck. If all the Fusion Material Monsters listed on the Fusion Monsters are in your Deck, you can Special Summon them

"This splits Air Nepos back into Air Hummingbird and Nepos." Jaden explained as his red feathered hero vanished and Hummingbird an Nepos took its place. "Now Nepos, take out his Bestiari." Jaden ordered, "Wrath of Neos…"

The alien hero leapt into the air and descended delivering a mighty chop to Gladiators remaining monster [GLP: 900].

"Now Burstinatrix, end this. Flare Storm…" The female hero formed a fireball in her hands that she then tossed at Gladiator, striking him in the chest [GLP: 0].

Gladiator hit the ground as the holograms of Jaden's monsters and the arena vanished. Just then the sound of clapping was heard and the two men looked over at White Sarina.

"Congratulations Jaden, you are indeed as good as I had heard." She said as she approached. Gladiator rolled off his back and raised himself into a kneeling position.

"Mistress, I have failed you." He said in a defeated tone, "I am unworthy to serve you."

"Don't worry about it, you've played your part I had intended for you." Sarina replied.

"Thank you mistress, I live to serve you." Gladiator said.

"Indeed, however you were still defeated." Sarina said in a stern tone, "Failure will not be tolerated."

The second she said those words light energy began radiating from Gladiators body, the armored man let out a cry as he was engulfed and vanished, Jaden looked on horrified by this whilst Sarina seemed indifferent about the whole thing.

* * *

Elsewhere Alexis was walking through the halls of the White Dorm, despite being ordered to monitor the duel Jaden was partaking along with Bastion and Chazz she found herself lacking any real motivation to do so. Actually she'd been feeling like this for some time now, whilst she agreed with her master's goal and would do what she had to ensure its success she had come to disagree with some of his methods.

One of these things was Jaden, from what she could tell the organisation already had everything it needed to begin its goal to bring peace to the whole world, but for some reason Sartorius seemed obsessed with defeating Jaden and she could help but wonder why. After all, despite his skills, Jaden was just one duelist and they had an army of duelist many of whom were highly skilled.

Just then a gout of flames erupted before the blond which snapped her out of her thoughts, the flames died down and before her was red Sarina, the dark haired assassin staring at Alexis with cold eyes.

"You?" Alexis exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Silence you pathetic worm," Red Sarina said coldly, "Now prepare to fight for your life, I am here to see if you're worthy to continue living."

"What?" Alexis said.

"You dared question the judgment of your master, such disloyalty cannot go unpunished." Red Sarina told her, just then a small flame ignited on her left wrist that took the form of a duel disk.

"You…your insane." Alexis exclaimed, she then shook her head and her features shifted into an icy look, "Fine then, you want to duel me then lets go. But first lets take this somewhere else, this hall way is hardly the place for a duel."

"Very well then." Red Sarina replied, she then grabbed Alexis by the collar and another gout of flames erupted from the ground that engulfed the pair and they vanished. In the main hall another gout of flames appeared and deposited both Alexis and Red Sarina.

"There is this place more to your liking?" Red Sarina said as she released Alexis.

"It will do." Alexis replied.

"Good." Red Sarina shoved a duel disk into Alexis's chest and backed up until she was roughly three feet from the blond. Alexis strapped the disk to her arm before slipping her deck into the deck slot and the pair activated the devises and drew their first five cards.

"DUEL!"

* * *

AN And with that this chapter is, after hellova long time, is done, this chapter has been sitting on my memory stick for a pretty long time and I'm embarrassed to say I only just remembered to upload it.

Oh well, its here now and I hope that it was worth waiting for. Please send me your comments and tell me what you all thought of this long overdue chapter.

I'm done, I'll do my best to get the next chapter done and up sooner.

Till next time, later y'all.

Jaden: All over the island my friends are dueling for their lives.

Sarina: I summon my greatest weapon.  
Syrus: Wha…what is that?

**Yubel: Yugioh GX Coming of the Twilight: The Eight Emperors **

Jaden: Please guys, stay strong.


End file.
